Like A Fairytale
by babeelove
Summary: Sirius Black could never stay with a girl for more than a week then he met Adorabelle Swann who was immune to his flirting. Sirius had never been more determine than to win the girl's heart but can he get pass through her large looking friend? SBxOC
1. Strange and Beautiful

**Chapter One: Strange and Beautiful**

_In the small lounge room, in a small house, somewhere in the United States of America, was an odd looking group. Four male and a female. Their skin all relatively alike, sun-kissed or a russet colour, they ranged differently in height but seemed to be as built as one another. They all stared down at the __piece of paper__ parchment on the coffee table, unsure if it was a stupid prank or reality. _

_Brian Bones. The eldest and tallest male frowned as his brown orbs studied his family. Parts of his skin were still dirtied with oil and grease from the local garage where he worked. He had an aura about him that none of the others dared to question or disobey, he was serious through and through but despite his cold personality, he cared for his family, although none of them was related to him by blood. _

"_This is a joke isn't it?" scoffed the dark skinned one standing with his arms crossed over his naked chest. Meraz McCay. His lips pulled into a smirk that he was known famously for. The only female wrinkled her nose in annoyance but said nothing as she glanced over at the hot tempered one of the group only to receive a sneer in return from the half naked young man. _

_The larger built one laughed from beside Brian. His voice echoed through the sudden quiet house. His blue eyes shining with laughter although the situation was deemed to be a serious one. Augustus Vel. The clown. He looked like a model even as he dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt. "Of course this is a joke!" he chuckled again as the atmosphere seemed to lighten, even just a bit._

_The youngest looking male stood beside his best friend, looking from his smirking brother to his annoyed friend. His russet skin was slightly dirty from running around in the woods that surrounded their house. His naked chest shined lightly with __perspiration. Linkin McCay. Youngest male of the group. "I don't know it did come with an owl, who the hell sends owls?" The others looked over to him, he scowled lightly as they stared at him as though he was insane, "What do you think?" he asked nudging his best friend._

_The quiet and most observant one was the lone female. Adorabelle Swann. She frowned as her best friend pushed her in the spotlight. She had an athletic figure as she grew up with these built men always running around and wrestling. Her feminine curves were hidden away with loose shirts and khakis, on rare occasions did she ever dress up; in fact, she never had an occasion where she had to wear anything fancy. "I think this..." she paused glancing down at the parchment again, "...Albus Dumbledore, is serious and very much real."_

_At such statement, Augustus and Meraz cried out in alarm at such an insane statement that came from the mouth of the sanest one in the group. Brian lifted a hand, instantly silencing the two and continued to stare at her. No one could explain the relationship between the eldest and the youngest, Brian and Adorabelle, they had a relation that couldn't be lovers but couldn't be siblings it was complicated but suited them fine as they both understood each other as silent as the two were. _

"_I think not," Meraz stated stubbornly believing there was no one by such name, "I wouldn't name my kid Albus in the first place," Linkin rolled his eyes at his elder brother "either his parents or insane or he's a fake," _

"_No, he's real and so is his society. I mean, people like us exist right?" she logically stated as though it was the simplest thing in the world, "so there really isn't a reason to question whether or not if his world of witch and wizardry exists because people like us, exist," the four simply stared at her blinking their eyes as though she had just sprouted six heads and was really a man all this time. _

_Adorabelle fidgeted under their stare but Brian nodded, agreeing and when Brian agreed, it was an unwritten law. Linkin grinned to his best friend as she smiled back at him, "This is great! We're going to London, can you believe it Dora? London!" the three other males smiled knowingly at their two youngest._

"_Even if this turns out to be a _faux_, we'll treat it like a vacation." Augustus suggested and the others simply nodded. They've never been on a vacation that was over the seas, sure they've travelled to the other states but it wasn't for pleasure but rather business and that took all the fun out of travelling. _

And so Adorabelle stared at the green scenery that rushed by as she sat still in a compartment on the empty red train. True to the letter that they had received several months ago, they arrived at London and rushed to Kings Cross station where they stepped through platforms 9 and 10, with a few gasps of excitement and surprise, there a red train waited for them. They each wore a magically reduced pouch that strapped magically onto their ankles.

You wonder at how they got this magical? Simple, Albus Dumbledore was thrilled to have them reply to him via his owl. He explained to them in his letters about the situation at hand and offered a place of schooling for their two youngest and for the rest of the months til the day they journeyed, Adorabelle and Linkin studied. They poured over every spell book that they had bought after Albus telling them the location of the magical street to buy their needed textbooks and wands. They studied hard trying to catch up with the six years head start that the others they're age had.

Brian looked over at Linkin, who was mouthing words as he read off the page of one of his textbooks and he looked over at the silent girl who had found studying magic simple. _In fact, _as Brian thought about it, _ever since she was young, education came to her so easily, as did everything else._ Adorabelle looked away from the window as she observed the rest of her family meeting the eye of Brian who gave her a smile.

"Link, do you need help?" she asked quietly to her best friend who was struggling to understand the spell that his 6th year peers was studying. Linkin nodded eagerly at her, practically shoving his brother who lay asleep on the seat off so his best friend and tutor could help him.

Meraz awoke with a snort and grumbled as he watched Adorabelle glided over to where he was asleep only a few seconds ago to help his brother, study. He shivered at the action of studying and the word itself. "Lighten up brother, you're not gonna convert yourself to become a wizard are you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow that gained the attention of Augustus who had spent his time playing video games. Brian also became interested at Linkin's answer as he paused in his thoughts to stare at the embarrassed young man.

"O-of course not brother, it's just, I want to get this right" his answer didn't seem to satisfy them as they continue to stare him down. Adorabelle hmm-ed from her seat beside him in thought as her eyes glazed over with her mind wandering beyond where they were. "It's just, I'm barely passing high school as it is, I thought maybe school here would be better for me, that maybe I'll pass something in life,"

With such an emotional answer, the other three sat back in their seats, Meraz stared at his brother in a different light. He felt bad for pressuring his brother like that but Meraz really loved being what he was, he took what his was seriously and had thought his brother would follow. Maybe he wasn't a good enough brother, maybe he didn't pay enough attention to his brother and now his brother is steering in a different direction from him, from his family.

"I think Link, you'll do fine at this school, I'm sure you're doing better than most of the students at Hogwarts. You've never attended this school and you're learning just fine sweetie," Adorabelle always knew how to make Linkin happy. She always knew when to not speak and when to speak; it was a trait that the boys love about her. She could bring them up or crush them like a bug in a simple sentence or two.

Linkin smiled at his friend, appreciating her words of comfort and he believed because Adorabelle had never lied to him and he believed her. "Hmm, I can't wait to get to see this Wartwot-," exclaimed Augustus who had thrown the video game aside as it couldn't keep his attention any longer. Brian rolled his eyes, the only sign of emotion he seemed to have besides having on a serious emotionless face. "It's Hogwarts, Gus," their eldest corrected. Augustus laughed bashfully at his mistake and nodded in gratitude to Brian.

The train slowly came to a silent stop, immediately ceasing any conversation at a town village with a sign at the station welcoming them to "Hogsmeade?" Meraz read, the name rolling off his tongue as though it was a foreign language. "They sure love pigs in the magical world huh," Linkin and Augustus laughed as Meraz chuckled. Adorabelle smiled as Brian stared at his surrounded inspecting every one of the villagers that walked passed them whispering to each other at their strange clothing.

In fact, the five weren't really clothed at all; they were walking around half naked. The males all wearing khakis, no shirt and shoes as Adorabelle wore a simple spaghetti strap dress that reached her knees, completely bare underneath her dress like the day she was born. "Hmm, if we follow the map that Albus had given us, we should reach the school through a shack," he looked at the others who nodded as they had all memorised the map and destroyed the evidence as requested.

Adorabelle grew up, always attracting attention whether it was criticising the way she dressed and acted or praising her academic level. She always stuck out like a sore thumb and walking through Hogsmeade was no different. She itched to change and be away from these people, who frankly, just weren't like her who didn't understand her like her family did. Brian sensed her discomfort and patted her shoulder assuring her which gave her confidence a sudden boost.

The five stopped as they stared at the shack, the barely keeping it together shack that stood alone on the hill. Brian entered first seeing as he was the eldest as well as the leader, Adorabelle followed after him and Linkin followed her as a best friend would. Augustus and Meraz sniggered silently together as they whispered to each other following the younger McCay.

Upon reaching the trap door that would leave them to Hogwarts, Brian turned to look at Adorabelle as though this was the last time he would see her. She smiled up at him and he nodded. Each one of them stripped of their only clothing, standing before each other naked as the other. There was no embarrassment or shyness as they had grown to accept the fact and gotten quite used to changing in front of each other. They quickly shoved their piece of clothing into the pouch around their ankle.

Within seconds, the four young men and young woman that once stood before the trap door was gone and replaced with five large looking wolves. The largest one was Brian. He stood on four legs looking very large and intimidating at the size of a normal car. He was brown with a white underbelly, his eyes was exactly the same brown as it was in his human form, the same emotionless one.

Augustus jumped around in his spot with his tongue dangling on one side in amusement. He was smaller than Brian looking more like an overgrown dog on steroids than a large monster. He was a yellow coloured wolf with flecks of brown across his fur and a white tip tail.

Meraz grinned wolfishly from his spot beside his brother; he was the same size as Augustus. He was a dark brown wolf with a white streak running along his front legs along his chest and down his spine to the tip of his tail. Meraz was proud of his wolf form as he was seen to be majestic and a very handsome wolf.

Linkin yelped cheerfully in his wolf form, he was smaller than the other males being younger and so the same size as Adorabelle but slightly bigger. His fur was a lighter brown than his brother and unlike his brother, he didn't have the white streak running across his body but rather dark brown fur along his back and a light amber muzzle with light brown paws and the tip of his tail was also a light amber colour. Linkin wasn't majestic looking or handsome like his brother but he was attractive with his odd coloured fur that Adorabelle seemed to adore.

Adorabelle was the smallest wolf in the group. She was only slightly bigger than the normal adult dogs. She had a light grey almost silver like coloured fur with brown streaks running through; although her front paws and ears were pitch black. Her fur was longer and silkier than the others as her tail was bushier and she held more of a feminine grace to her walk and jumps as a wolf. Adorabelle was a very beautiful wolf.

Their pouch adjusted to their leg sizes and Brian headed down the trap door first followed in the same order as when they entered. Adorabelle never felt her heart pounded so heavily against her ribcage, she was excited and yet there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind about all this.


	2. Secrets

**Chapter Two: Secrets**

The five wolves followed one another, just keeping a walking pace as they ventured through the dark, seeing perfectly well with their night vision eyes. Although the only sound they made was the soft _thump, thump_ their paws connecting with the floorboard and their breathing but they were loud and speaking over one another in their minds, a connection they shared, as they were a pack.

_I'm so excited!_

Linkin almost shouted through the mind connection making his elder brother wince and the said wolf gave a scowl from behind his brother. Augustus gave a bark of laughter from the end of the line that broke the silence that the others had created and could have given their position to their enemies, if there were any.

_Gus._

Was all Brian had to say and Augustus knew he made a mistake. The yellow coloured wolf flinched visibly as the thoughts of the McCay brothers had ceased and they all stopped to watch the yellow wolf. Adorabelle nudged her alpha, urging the much bigger wolf to start moving again and he did, always complying with his beta although he ranked higher than her. The three other wolves sighed mentally knowing that their alpha and beta could hear it.

_I'm personally excited to meet Albus Dumbledore._

Adorabelle softly told her pack members and the tension and silent broke reversing back to the state it once was before, thoughts overlapping each other again as the excitement was once again felt.

_Can't wait to really interact with the other witches and wizards-_

_Learning! Is that all you really care-_

_That Exploding Snap game sounds wonderful-_

_Like that's gonna keep you still Gus-_

_Watch it Meraz-_

_Guys let's not-_

_Jerk-_

_Asshole-_

Adorabelle rolled her eyes in her wolf form as she listened to the excitement laced in Linkin's statement of meeting new friends then was rudely interrupted by his elder brother who was then interrupted by Augustus and as Linkin tried to stop their argument before it broke into a fight, he was ignored.

Brian snorted in annoyance at the insults that were thrown in his head; Meraz and Augustus heard their alpha and quietened down. Said alpha broke into a run as he excited the passageway quickly hearing his beta follow along and the rest of the pack.

_Look, a forest, awesome! We can go stretch our legs before meeting Dumbledore right?_

Meraz asked hoping to get a look of their new environment. Brian paused thinking about it looking over to his beta for advice but she said and did nothing.

_No, I want to meet Dumbledore first and get things straightened out before we run around in unknown territory. _

Brian spoke in a serious tone that made dampened Meraz's mood but he complied with his alpha and they followed him entering the forest just deep enough where no one else can see them. Slowly, their fur disappeared; their paws morphed into arms and legs, their wolf faces were rid of fur and were once again their own skin colour, smooth and some even had faint scars from when they were before they were able to morph into their wolf forms.

Each stood before each other naked, as they were when they were standing in the shack. Adorabelle reached down to her pouch and pulled out the dress from before. She slipped it over her head and felt the dress fall down her figure to her knees. Adorabelle had at first been self conscious about her figure, as she had small breasts; they were firm and just a handful as a few of her previous boyfriends had commented. Her hips weren't wide but defined enough to show through tight fitting clothes that she rarely wore anymore. Her bottom was round and firm; she had exercised enough for the shape to become very attractive when wearing jeans.

"Come on, Dumbledore said he would meet us at the edge of the forest near some hut," Brian said as he already started to walk in the direction where a faint smell of burning wood and tea could be located from. No one spoke as they followed him; they were engrossed in their own thoughts of this magical world they had entered.

"Welcome ter Hogwarts, yeh're mus' be from America,," his Scottish accent made Adorabelle smile fondly, somehow it brought a familiarity feeling to her. She looked at the giant like man standing before her, donned in a long trench coat and his hair and beard long and frizzy.

"Holy shit! You're a giant!" Meraz exclaimed having taken in the sight of the large man. Augustus nodded silently beside Meraz, glancing from Brian and the giant. He had always thought Brian was tall but did he was going to rethink again. Brian sent Meraz a reprimanding look but the giant laughed and waved the pink umbrella in his hand.

The wolves tensed as the giant moved forward towards them, Adorabelle eyed the umbrella but before anyone else can do or say anything, someone else spoke from behind the giant. "Rubeus, why don't you start the kettle for some tea?" the giant; Rubeus grinned and nodded at the old looking man. He wasn't as tall as Brian wearing a blue gown and a pointy hat on his head. His hair and beard were snow white. His blue eyes twinkled from behind his spectacles as he stared at the five young wolves in front of him. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am Albus Dumbledore. I hope the journey was a pleasant one."

"I'm Brian, this is my beta Adorabelle, this is Linkin, his brother Meraz and Augustus," as he called out their name, said greeted him with a smile, a grin, a nod or an enthused wave. "Our journey was indeed a pleasant one." Adorabelle watched Albus, the most powerful wizard according to the books she read. She glanced over at Meraz instantly understanding the look on his face. His eyebrows creased together and the corner of his lips curled upwards in distaste and confusion.

"I'm sorry, but is the forest a safe place to run?" Adorabelle spoke softly the question directly to the old looking fragile man. There was a twinkle in his eye that shone brightly as he stared at the soft speaking girl. The boys tensed at the stare and silence that accompanied coming from the stranger who called himself Albus Dumbledore. They were protective of their only female wolf.

"If ventured deep into the Forbidden Forest enough, there are dark things-creatures that are quite dangerous but it is perhaps safe enough for people like you," Adorabelle nodded and looked over at Brian; he nodded at the look in her eyes, understanding her without words being spoken between the two. She turned towards Meraz and Augustus, they stared back at her waiting for her command on behalf of their alpha.

"Meraz, Gus, you two take a run," the grin on their face was wide; they stared at each other, hands already unzipping their khakis. Adorabelle giggled softly, "Not here boys and be careful ok?" with a nod from each, the boys ran into the forest the rest of the pack members stood feeling the call of the wild as they stared at untouched territory but they looked away suppressing the call deep within them and stared back at the wizard.

"Let's go into Rubeus' hut for some tea and biscuit, although I recommend not to touch the biscuit," with a smile and the twinkle within in his eyes, he turned and walked towards the hut, a soft light emitting from the cracks of the door and through the glass of the window. Linkin eagerly followed as Adorabelle and Brian followed behind him, none speaking but understanding each other easily.

"Albus, come in come in. Tea an' biscuit all ready," the giant man stepped aside and Albus and his guests stepped into the warm hut although the temperature of the room had no effect on the wolves as their body ran naturally at a temperature of 108.9 Fahrenheit or 42.7 Celsius so the cold weather of London had no effect on them but perhaps only a chill.

"You must a half giant, Rubeus," Adorabelle pointed out softly again as she sat between Brian and Linkin nursing a cup of tea in hand. Said half giant stared at the girl surprised for someone who had no knowledge of the wizarding world to know about his kind. "So I am correct, those books really came in handy then," Linkin stared over at his best friend proud and grinned. "My name is Adorabelle, I'm the beta and this is my alpha Brian and best friend Linkin. There are two others; Meraz and Augustus but they're patrolling the new territory, the Forbidden Forest as Albus had called it."

Brian smiled as Adorabelle took charge, it would have been strange and seemed as a conspiracy if any other pack had seen her speak so out of place but Brian felt that they shared the alpha position. She was a natural leader; she could understand strangers within a few moments of observation and the small girl could stand her own grounds in a fight.

"Well Adorabelle, ima half gian'. Rubeus Hagrid at yer service," Adorabelle giggled at the half giant. Linkin laughed as the large slobbering looking puppy licked his legs. "Fan'! Leave our gues' 'lone,"

"No it's alright Rubeus, he's cool here," Linkin said scratching the puppy behind his ears and watched as it lay onto its back waiting for Linkin to continue to pet it. Albus smiled and turned to face Brian as he was alpha.

"I've asked you to travel here as the wizarding world needs your help," Linkin stopped petting Fang the puppy and listened to the aging wizard, hearing the seriousness in his voice that sounded like Brian when he was briefing them on their bloodsucking enemy. "There is a dark wizard, he was once my pupil, his name is Tom Riddle but now he calls himself, Voldemort," the wolves watched as the half giant winced at the mention of the dark wizard.

Linkin frowned and stared back at Albus, "Is this wizard even stronger than you? You're the greatest wizard in history," Albus smiled sadly at the young wolf and nodded. "Then you're in deep shit aren't you?" Brian stared at Linkin.

"Mind your language Link," he nodded at Brian's voice. "What do you want us to do? We're not wizards, we don't work well with magic, Linkin and Adorabelle are the only shape-shifters I know to have used a wand and Link is struggling to use spells and make potions," at his struggle, Linkin blushed but Adorabelle placed a hand on his knee to know he always had a friend there to support him.

"Yes but Tom is recruiting vampires to fight with him and I would like to ask you to aide us against vampires," Albus spoke looking straight at Brian who looked over at his beta but was give no response and frowned. "I know this is asking much of you and your pack is few,"

Adorabelle interrupted the old wizard's speech, "We'll help you. We'll do our best to help you fight this war because if you don't win; not only your world but humans and people like ourselves would be victims to your magic," Brian nodded. Adorabelle smiled softly at her alpha. Albus smiled his blue eyes twinkling again. Rubeus smiled and clapped. "Although, we'll have to find shelter within the forest for the other boys, Linkin and I **are** attending school,"

Albus nodded and chuckled, "Of course Adorabelle, I shall ask Rubeus to build them a small cottage," Brian nodded knowing his absent pack brothers would be happy with the news. "First thing in the morning Rubeus, would you be kind enough to build our guests a home within the Forbidden Forest?"

The half giant laughed, "O' course Albus. I'll be glad ter help," Albus smiled.

"We'll help you Rubeus, although guests we cannot sit around and watch you work yourself for us, I'm sure you have other chores to do as well," the giant laughed and nodded accepting the alpha's help. The fire cackled and the puppy Fang whined at the non-existing attention he was getting and they laughed despite the serious discussion a while ago. Albus stood up an indirect sign of ending the meeting.

"Rubeus, it is almost time the students return to the school." Rubeus nodded, he picked up he cups and placed them into the sink in his small cottage. Albus turned to his guests, "It's the first of September and the students are beginning a new school year, Adorabelle, Linkin you two will meet the other students when you hear the carriages stop at the gates and follow the crowd but remember to follow the first years, you cannot miss them and here are your robes." Adorabelle and Linkin nodded as they accepted the black robes and the wolves bid goodbye to Albus. They placed the robes into the pouch and Rubeus turned to the wolves and doused the fire.

"'E firs' years are the wee shor' ones, re'lly can' miss 'em. I'll see yeh two soon 'en. 'oodbye Brian," Brian nodded and shook the half giant's hand before he left his home within Hogwarts, the three wolves looked at each other and grinned as they shed off their clothes turning into their wolf forms again.

Linkin howled calling his brother and was greeted by the loud and thick howl belonging to his brother as well as his voice echoing through their thoughts.

_Took youse long enough, we've been out here running with centaurs ya know. _

_Yeah, they were sceptical at us but in the end the foals warmed up to us._

Came the voice of Augustus who was very excited to be meeting creatures that were supposed myths.

_Let's meet up, we have much to discuss._

Brian announced to his absent members and they waited for the two to rejoin the three wolves.

After seeing and discussing the issue at the state, Meraz and Augustus were up to date on the wizarding war although they were unhappy with being involved suddenly in a war not belonging to them as they already have a war of their own but they understood what Adorabelle was saying.

"Those bloodsucking freaks are always meddling in businesses that aren't theirs," Meraz growled out as they sat on fallen logs dressed in their khakis and dress respectively. Linkin and Augustus nodded agreeing. "Are the Volturi involved in this?"

Brian frowned deeply and Adorabelle worried for him, "It is unsure at which vampires are involved but most likely they are rogue ones, those _special_ leeches won't leave their home and involve themselves in this." Adorabelle nodded. "I hate to say this but Belle, contact Carlisle he might have some information on leech activity." Adorabelle nodded smiling at being able to speak to the vegetarian vampire again. Meraz snorted in disgust but made no other comment. Linkin rolled his eyes. His ears twitched at the sound of hooves hitting the pavement he glanced over at Adorabelle and nodded.

"We have to go but we'll be back later tonight if possible and try not to get into trouble ok?" Adorabelle said teasingly to her pack family. Meraz laughed and pulled his brother into a hug joined by Augustus who then patted Linkin's shoulder, grinning. The three glanced over at their alpha and beta.

They watched as Brian whispered words into Adorabelle's ear, they couldn't pick up their conversation but knew that Brian was only discussing the war with his beta. Adorabelle smiled up at Brian and nodded briefly, her eyes fluttered close as Brian's hand cupped her cheek and he kissed her forehead. The other wolves watched the interaction, used to their affection to each other and Linkin smiled softly watching Adorabelle as he knew she wouldn't be used to being apart from Brian.

"Belle, you'll see him again. Come on," Adorabelle and Linkin had changed into their long black robes seeming to be similar to the other students at Hogwarts, the first carriage stopped at the gates of Hogwarts, they received strange glances for Linkin's height and form as well as their looks. Adorabelle grabbed Linkin's hand, a gesture that was normal between the two, Linkin smiled appreciatively down at his best friend as she understood his nerves were running wild. "Ready for this beta?" he asked teasingly trying to calm his nerves.

"As long as you're with me, I'll be fine," Linkin grinned and pressed his lips to her forehead, getting gasps and more whispers about them. "There's Rubeus," Linkin allowed Adorabelle to pull him along as they spotted the half giant calling out to the supposed first years in his deep voice.

"Hey Prongs! Look! New students, the girl is stunning!" shouted the teenager standing in front of the carriage pulled by dead looking black creatures that made the two wolves shiver slightly from the smell as well as the sight. Adorabelle glanced over at the voice watching as the black haired teenager shake his head stopping the locks from covering his grey coloured eyes. She noticed as a group of girls in the carriages behind them giggled and whispered as they pointed to the supposed handsome black haired teenager. She made eye contact with the infamous teenager and gave a small smile before observing his friend 'Prongs'.

Said 'Prongs' was also a tall teenager but not as the first teenager. 'Prongs' wore round glasses, he had brown eyes and messy brow hair that he seemed to run a hand messily through it as he constantly glanced over to the red hair and emerald green eye beauty standing with her friends as they laughed and giggled. She smiled at the affection he held for the beauty.

Linkin glanced back at the rowdy group of teenagers getting eye contact with a quiet sandy haired teenager face coupled with a few faint scars. His brown eyes stayed glued to Linkin's and Linkin tightened his grip on Adorabelle's hand. She turned around to see the tense expression on her best friend's face and smiled softly, she whispered a few soft words and Linkin nodded before they reached the half giant.

The sandy haired boy was brought from his reverie of the two strange faces by his best friends; James Potter and Sirius Black as they laughed and continued to tease Severus Snape who they have dubbed Snivellus. "Moony! Why are you staring at that guy so deep in thought?" Sirius questioned his friend. 'Moony' smiled and shrugged, "Remus Lupin, aren't you glad to be back here for another year of hexing Snivellus?" Remus said nothing to Sirius but smile.

"Come on Prongs, Padfoot, oh there you are Wormtail, the Sorting Feast is about to start, let's go get seats," with that the four including a plump looking short teenager with mousy features; Peter Pettigrew also known to his friends as 'Wormtail'; entered the Great Hall. These four were known through the school as The Marauders; Hogwarts' pranksters.

* * *

**Title credit goes to One Republic. Character credit goes to JK Rowling for The Marauders, Lily Evans, Albus Dumbledore and Rubeus Hagrid.  
**


	3. Tonight

**Disclaimer:** Credits to JK Rowling for The Marauders, Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon, Alice and Frank Longbottom. Credits to Stephanie Meyer for the shape-shifting of my original characters. Credits to Jason Derulo for the chapter title 'Tonight'.

**Note: **Alice Longbottom as I have called her Doe in the story, upon research I found that she was possibly 'Prewitt' but that seemed strange as Neville had asked Ginny to the Yule Ball so I made her a Doe.

Plus thank you Gaia v and SweetieCherrie for reviewing. Gaia v has this amazing story of Sirius Black. Read it.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Tonight**

The Great Hall was filled with chatter, excitement and laughter of their holidays, the hall was lit by floating candles that continue to burn endlessly, the ceiling showed a starry night sky that the wolves often see back home. Linkin and Adorabelle followed the short first years into the Great Hall where the four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin sat. Above each long table was a banner that represented each house, the closest house to Adorabelle's right had the banner of gold and red as well as the image of a roaring lion and the word Gryffindor running across the top. They smiled warmly at the new students. Adorabelle spotted the one called 'Prongs' and his group of friends sitting close to the middle.

Linkin frowned seeing the one he had held eye contact with staring back at him again. On Linkin's left was the banner of blue and bronze with an eagle and the word Ravenclaw in the same fashion as the Gryffindor banner. There were a few students who had their noses stuck in thick spined books that made Linkin smile softly making him assume this was the intelligent house.

The house next to Ravenclaw on the furthest left was Slytherin with their banner of green and silver and the picture of a serpent accompanied with the word Slytherin running across the top. They eyed the first years as well as him and Adorabelle like new meat, sometimes sneering and making faces that showed disgust as the new students walked pass. Linkin rolled his eyes hoping not to be sorted in that house of slyness.

Adorabelle observed the group to her furthest right next to the Gryffindor table, the banner of Hufflepuff; the yellow and black with the badger and the word Hufflepuff. Seeing the picture of a badger, Adorabelle instantly knew that this house was humble and very hardworking, a house that Linkin would most likely be sorted in. She turned her attention back to the table at the front of the hall that belonged to the professors and headmaster. Albus winked and smiled raising his goblet at Adorabelle who smiled and nodded back at him. A quiet exchange that didn't escape one student.

Linkin and Adorabelle stood towards the Slytherin table, hiding themselves in the shadow being sorted at the end, they were whispering words to each other as they half listened while the first years were being sorted, the old sorting hat that shouted out the name of one of the four houses.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts and the first years to their first year here. As usual, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds," he said staring down at the Gryffindor table specifically towards the centre. "However this year, we are lucky to have two sixth year exchange students from Salem in America." The students applauded, gossips whispered loudly among the noise but the professor with the high pointed hat who held a parchment of all the names to be sorted shouted out: "Linkin McCay!"

Linkin approached the three-legged stool and sat down, he looked up at the female professor with the spectacles, her lips pressed into a firm line before she smiled softly. She placed the hat on his head.

Adorabelle watched the twitch of her best friend's lips making her smile. The way his eyes shined with laughter and amusement made Adorabelle sigh with relief. He looked over to her and grinned as she giggled knowing the hat had spoken to him about something amusing. After a few more seconds of silence from the hat, it suddenly opened its mouth wide and shouted: "Hufflepuff!"

The said table applauded with joy, some standing to shout and welcome him. Linkin looked over at Adorabelle and she nodded smiling at him urging him over to his new friends. Linkin winked at her one last time before he walked over to his table being greeted with handshakes and pats on the shoulder for introductions.

"Adorabelle Swann!" the female professor had shouted again. Adorabelle sat down slowly on the stool, hearing the voice of the hat in her head. She smiled and giggled softly at the words of praise that he said to her, her eyes shined with amusement as he warned her of the dangers. She diverted her eyes over to Linkin who grinned and winked at her from his table.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted and was lifted from her head, Adorabelle shrugged over to Linkin as he smiled softly but sadly at his best friend who would in a different house. He was used to her sleeping next to him, he was used to the late night talks they had and the patrols they were on and he knew things would be much different from now.

Adorabelle approached the loud table, the students grinning and patting her on the shoulder. The red haired beauty reached out from the head of the table and pulled Adorabelle over to the empty seat beside herself, "Hi, I'm Lily Evans. Welcome to Hogwarts. This is Dorcas Meadowes-," Lily Evans pointed to the girl with long brunette hair and brown eyes sitting on her left. She had a skinny figure. Her face brightened as she smiled, the corners of her eyes wrinkled "over there is Marlene McKinnon-," Lily had continued to point out her friends to Adorabelle. Marlene was an attractive brown head. Her eyes were round and hazel coloured. Adorabelle could see a few Hufflepuffs glancing back at her and whispering. "Beside Marlene is Alice Doe – she's always around Frank Longbottom, he's her boyfriend," Lily whispered in the end. Alice was a short but round-faced girl. Her hair was black, long and wavy with bright silver-green eyes.

The girls smiled brightly at Adorabelle who smiled back as she sat down beside Lily. "What's Salem like?" Marlene questioned as she took a sip from her goblet. Adorabelle smiled as she piled her plate with chicken, potatoes and salad and then filled her cup with pumpkin juice. The girls eyed Adorabelle's plate, unsure if a girl as skinny as her could finish it.

"Salem is nice, weather isn't as cold as Hogwarts, teachers – as we call them, are more laid back, not many wear robes and pointy hats," she said giggling knowing if anyone asked Linkin that he would have answered the same thing as they had practiced and memorised in their months back home. The girls giggled at the sweet sound coming from Adorabelle's mouth. The name suited her indeed. "People there are nice enough," she commented softly.

Lily smiled brightly, "Students here are friendly enough but the Slytherins, none of them like anyone who aren't in their own house, especially Muggle-born witch and wizards," Adorabelle nodded as she glanced over the table who was quietly whispering to each other and glanced around suspiciously.

"Hmm…sounds like they aren't well mannered at all," the girls laughed as Adorabelle smiled, her eyes brightened.

"That's them alright, oh and beware of The Marauders, they call themselves that but really rather Potter is the most annoying git you will ever see. He is arrogant and is always causing trouble!" she huffed, face red from anger of her rant and Adorabelle smiled, the laughter bubbling in her throat as her friends rolled their eyes laughing quietly.

"As you can see Lily really hates James but in fact James is in love with Lily," Dorcas said as Adorabelle realised that James was 'Prongs' the same one who had been watching Lily by the carriages. Adorabelle nodded and turned over to Alice who was giggling at something Frank had whispered into her ear. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Come on guys! It's only the first night!" Marlene exclaimed quite disgusted by their act. "They're always like this Adorabelle,"

Adorabelle laughed and nodded, "Call me Belle, my friends call me that," the girls giggled and nodded and glanced over at Linkin who was laughing and looked over at Adorabelle then winked that only made the girls giggle harder and louder, attracting the attention of The Marauders, specifically James Potter.

"He is gorgeous Belle! Are you guys dating?" Dorcas asked blushing lightly as Linkin smiled at them and faced his friends again. "Absolutely gorgeous, he might make Sirius have a run at his money," Sirius Black heard his name being mentioned and looked over at the group of girls who were talking and laughing with Adorabelle Swann. They continuously glanced over at the exchange student; Linkin McCay and then giggled as the said student winked at them. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help but notice how the girls kept looking over at the new guy.

"Link's my best friend." She said as she looked over at Linkin who was laughing and eating with his friends, his plate doubling the size of her own, "we grew up together. I wouldn't say we're dating but our relationship towards each other, runs deeper than that," she whispered quietly thinking back on all the wonderful memories she had with Linkin as they grew up together. A faint smile crossed her lips. The girls cooed at the romance.

"That sounds like a fairytale," Adorabelle smiled at Marlene who had commented, "You and Linkin do really suit each other, you're beautiful and he's gorgeous a match made in Heaven," Dorcas and Lily agreed as Alice who had been half listening grinned widely at the girls as she pulled away from Frank who grumbled but accepted it.

"It's only a matter of time before you two end up together, get married and have plenty of gorgeous children like yourselves," the girls giggled as Adorabelle smiled unsure of how to respond but just accepted it. "Bloody Hell! Your children will be so beautiful!" the girls agreed and began chatting wildly about Adorabelle and Linkin's children. They were thinking too far into the future and hadn't noticed the war that was going on quietly in the shadows.

Linkin walked towards the Gryffindor table, after excusing himself from his new friends; he glanced over at the sandy haired teenager sitting and eating quietly as his two other friends were loud and rowdy. The sandy haired teenager looked up as Linkin walked pass. The muscles in his body seem to tense suddenly and he felt the wolf call out in desperation. It wanted to come out. The sandy haired teenager also tensed, his fingers clenched tightly around the fork in his hand. His friends quietened down noticing their friends' odd behaviour.

"Moony? What's wrong?" the black haired one asked and turned around to face Linkin. This was Sirius Black, the one his friends had told him about. _Beside must be James Potter and that one over there is Remus Lupin._ He thought as he glanced at each face quickly before spotting the plump fourth Marauder as they called themselves. _Peter Pettigrew._ Linkin looked away at their glares and stopped behind Adorabelle who had turned around to face him with her friends giggling behind her.

"Link," she whispered his name and it sent shivers down his spine. The Great Hall seemed to have quietened down as he had approached her. Linkin smiled the smile reaching his eyes. Adorabelle stared at her best friend smiling softly and it made his heart beat quickly. He knew he loved her; he loved her with all his being. His brother knew about it, Augustus knew about it and together the two teased him endlessly when Brian and Adorabelle weren't around. "Not going to break down on me are ya?" she asked playfully but the seriousness in her eyes were there staring deeply into his eyes as though she was looking into his soul.

He laughed merrily and shook his head "No but I can't sleep without you next to me," was what he wanted to say but instead he went with "Of course not, if I did Meraz wouldn't pass at an opportunity like that to tease me," Adorabelle laughed and the sound echoed in his ears like angels singing in a choir. "Tonight?" he questioned quietly even Lily who sat so close to Adorabelle couldn't hear what they were speaking of. She nodded with a grin, "Awesome, I'll see you tonight then Belle," she nodded and closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to her forehead before walking over to his table again.

Lily, Dorcas, Marlene and Alice squealed happily watching the interaction with Linkin and Adorabelle, it made their hearts swirl with so much emotions that they couldn't describe them. Alice chirped happily "That was so cute-,"

"And romantic!" Marlene said finishing as a blush rose to her cheeks as she thought about Adorabelle and Linkin again. Adorabelle laughed softly and cleaned her plate; the mountain of food piled on was gone. "Bloody Hell! Belle, you really sure eat! Where does it all go?" Adorabelle laughed and shrugged. "Must be an American thing," she mumbled to herself. Dorcas agreed as she eyed Adorabelle's plate again.

Lily laughed and threw an arm around their new friend, "You and Linkin really look great together!" Dorcas laughed from beside Lily's left as she sipped at her pumpkin juice.

"I'm sure that most of the girls are jealous of you Belle, I am too! You and Linkin are just perfect!" Adorabelle laughed softly as she watched her new friends eat and interact with each other.

"Link and I aren't like that," she clarified again with her new friends who rolled their eyes.

Alice huffed ready to explain to Adorabelle why they should be together, "Well you and him should get together then, you two are perfect, good enough reason and can't you see the way he looks at you? It's the same way I look at Frank!" she exclaimed as Frank looked over hearing his name. Dorcas agreed, as did Lily. Marlene meekly nodded quite embarrassed at this discussion now. Adorabelle rolled her eyes as she continued to eat again.

"But that's how Brian looks at me too and we surely aren't like that," the girls stared at Adorabelle speechless.

"Another guy? Wow Belle, you surely do have a lot of admirers!" Dorcas commented laughing. Adorabelle laughed. "Well this Brian also fancies you as much as Linkin fancies you!" but Adorabelle laughed and shrugged a gesture to end their discussion as she knew that Brian and Linkin couldn't complete her.

After the feast was over, the students slowly walked to their house. Lily was a prefect and left with the sandy haired teenager Adorabelle had saw before with James and Sirius, they were helping the first years to the Common Room. Dorcas linked her arm with Adorabelle who was taking in her surrounding and memorising each and every corridor she went by. Dorcas was chatting with Marlene about their classes tomorrow morning. Adorabelle spotted Linkin standing near the staircase to Gryffindor tower and she smiled. "I'll see you girls later, I have to speak to Link first," the girls giggled winking over at Adorabelle.

"Belle, the password is Figgle Sticks and just remember the portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress," Adorabelle nodded and smiled widely before walking over to Linkin who patiently waited. She walked passed brushing against Sirius Black who smiled at Adorabelle as she simply returned the smile and glanced over at James and the quiet plump teenager and turned away towards Linkin again.

Sirius grinned as he saw Linkin eyed him oddly. James laughed and rushed passed the other Gryffindor students; Sirius gave a bark of a laugh and followed along with Peter who trailed behind. "I think she likes me," he stated as they stopped at the portrait and James mumbled the password, waiting for the fat lady to swing open.

"She's dating McCay," Frank approached them as Alice had followed the girls to their dorm to unpack. The boys grinned and shook each other's hands, as they weren't able to before the Feast or during.

"Actually, they're not dating," Sirius and James raised their brows at Frank as Peter disappeared up the stairs mumbling that he was tired. Frank rolled his eyes at his friends understanding the look on their faces for him to continue, "Alice is friends with Adorabelle and she clearly stated that they aren't dating, although the guy clearly fancies her,"

Sirius rubbed his chin in thought; he smiled faintly as he thought about her soft smile and the way her eyes shined whenever she laughed. "She'll fall for the Black charm soon enough then," he stated confidently. James and Frank rolled their eyes. James patted his best friend's shoulder and sympathetically looked over at him.

"I worry if you'll ever find someone you love, like I love Lily," Sirius laughed again but said nothing more. Frank chuckled and shrugged. James continued to give his best friend a hint in life as though he was centuries old himself and experienced it, "when you do, you won't be able to forget her smiles and just her in general, she makes you feel all giddy like there's nothing but you and her in the world but with the rate you're going, I'm not sure if you'll be able to experience it,"

Frank laughed but agreed, "Although James, I don't know why you experience that as Lily hates your guts," James grinned and messed his hair.

"She'll soon grow to love me," and with that, the three walked up to their dorms for a good night of rest.

Lily stood in the shadows of the girl's staircase; she had never seen James Potter act like such. He wasn't an annoying git who pranked people for the fun of it but rather someone completely different. A soft smile played along her lips as she leaned back against the staircase, her reason of entering the Common Room again, forgotten. _If he wasn't a git and like that person all the time, _she thought as she stared at the spot he was standing a moment ago, _I could really grow to love him._

Her little world was broken as she heard Dorcas call out her name from their dorm. Lily shook her head to clear herself from her dream and rushed back to her room. She looked at the beds. Lily shared a dormitory with Dorcas, Adorabelle and another girl who was already asleep. Alice and Marlene shared their dorm with two other girls in their sixth year. Adorabelle had the bed closest to the window; Lily was beside her and Dorcas opposite Lily.

At the end of each bed was the big black trunk, full of spell books and clothes. Adorabelle's trunk lay there at the end of her bed much like the other girls but on top of her trunk was perched a snow white owl, Lily recognised the owl as the headmaster's. The owl was holding onto a letter marked for Adorabelle only. Dorcas felt uneasy as the owl watched them with its large round eyes not moving except for breathing. "I hope Belle returns soon, the owl is creeping me out," she whispered to Lily as she snuggled under her covers and pulled the curtains around her bed. "Good night Lily,"

"Good night Dorcas," Lily whispered back as she too closed the curtains around her bed.

Adorabelle returned to her dorm undetected and quietly two hours after the Feast had ended and her friends deep in their sleep. She spotted the owl on her trunk and walked over, whispering apologise for being late as she picked the letter from its legs. The owl nodded and left through the opened window. Adorabelle changed into shorts and a loose shirt before she headed to the Common Room where a fire was burning to read the letter from Albus.

Checking that no one was around, Adorabelle hugged her knees close to her chest and opened the letter. Reading the contents of the letter, just informing her to meet at Rubeus' hut before the sun rose along with her pack for a quick meeting. Adorabelle threw the letter into the burning fire and watched it shrivel up and become ashes. Her ears twitched at the sound of someone stepping on the staircase. She turned around smiling as she recognised Sirius Black in the dim light.

He was surprised to see her sitting there in front of the fire. "Sirius Black," he said putting his hand out for a shake. Adorabelle smiled and placed her hand into his; he noticed how their hands fit. Adorabelle stood reaching his nose, as she was a tall girl in her year level. Her eyes sparkled up at him as she stared into his grey eyes. "Can't sleep?" he asked slowly pulling his hand away and his skin tingled where they had touched.

"No, I'm used to staying up late, what about you?" she asked quietly as they stood opposite each other, taking in the other's features. Adorabelle could see the depth of his soul, as to speak, his eyes held so much pain but yet she had noticed when he was with his friends, he was happy, his eyes shined with such brightness that it made him stand out in a crowd.

"Can't sleep," he said vaguely looking away from her eyes. She nodded and the corner of her lips twitched. "Your friend Linkin," Sirius started as her attention once again was on him, "he doesn't like Moony for some reason," Adorabelle looked at him confused, her eyebrows quirked upwards. "Remus, they glare at each other," Adorabelle smiled faintly, knowing what he had meant because she felt it too but it was a difference sense. The wolf in her wanted to show Remus who was boss as though they were animals.

"I think you should ask Link that," she whispered back to him as her eyes flicked to the shadows running in the Forbidden Forest and she smiled faintly, "I think Remus is lucky to have such a friend like you Sirius, you really care for him," Sirius nodded and grinned proudly.

"Of course, he's a Marauder and one of my best friends," the way he spoke of Remus made his eyes shine and his grin wide. "I don't know why I'm telling you these things and we've only just met," Sirius said fighting the blush that threatened to creep from his neck. Adorabelle smiled at him and shrugged although she felt her heart beat fast and her wolf feeling different. Her eyes locked onto Sirius again and she smiled at him. The blush he had felt gone and replaced his heart feeling light and filled.

To him, her eyes shine beautifully just like the beauty she held. She was elegant but there was something different about her than the other girls he had dated or even fancied for that short moment. He was already growing attached to her smiles and her eyes.

The faint howling of a wolf in the distant broke the pull the two felt, Adorabelle looked over at Sirius and smiled before bidding him good night and pleasant dreams. Sirius nodded back with the same words and watched as she walked up the stairs, his eyes soaking in her long toned legs. She never once did glance back at him to see if he was watching her like the other girls and he knew just how different she was. She was one in a million to him.

"You're also gonna be my great friend Sirius," she whispered at the top of the staircase as she turned around to face him. He grinned and nodded before she smiled and walked off to her dorm.


	4. Almost Lover

**Disclaimer: **Credit for chapter title goes to A Fine Frenzy. Credit to JK Rowling for The Marauders, Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Professor Slughorn and Hagrid. Credit to Stephanie Meyer for any mentions of the Twilight shape-shifting.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Almost Lover**

Adorabelle sat eating breakfast, a breakfast that would have Augustus grinning down proudly at her. He was the gluttony of the pack, always eating his heart or stomach out. Thinking of her pack made her heart clench at being away from them, truthfully she couldn't sleep a wink at the emptiness she felt without having Linkin beside her. She glanced over at Linkin sitting quietly at his table, he looked tired and restless instantly she knew he had the same trouble as her. A selfish part of her felt satisfied that he couldn't sleep it meant something but another part, the more rational side of her felt bad. She was guilty for the slight bags under his eyes and it made her chest ache with guilt.

"Good morning Adorabelle," drawled the husky male voice behind her. She turned around to smile brightly at the sight of Sirius Black and his friends. Sirius joined her in breakfast, dropping himself ungracefully beside her. "This is James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew," James grinned and waved at her enthusiastically as Remus was more reserved and gave her a soft smile. She noticed how he seemed to tense as she stared over at him but she reassured with her own soft smile. As for Peter, he was shy and blushed as she stared at him, he squeaked and quickly drank from his goblet to avoid any more embarrassing actions but Adorabelle smiled at him and gave him a quick 'hello' before Sirius stole her attention again. "You're up early this morning," he commented while taking a bite into his toast.

Adorabelle nodded agreeing as she finished off her fourth piece of toast and began to pile her plate with pancakes, "I met up with Link and we headed out to Hagrid's hut for morning tea," she and Linkin were told to call the professor's by their last name to avoid any questions. "We're grateful for how nice Hagrid has been to us since we came here and morning tea with him sounded like a reasonable way to thank him," she said cocking her head to the side to stare at Sirius.

Sirius felt his heart stop, the look she gave him would haunt his dreams and he stumbled to find the words to say to her. James looked over to his friend hearing the gasp and blurts of unintelligent sounds. Adorabelle smiled and turned back to her breakfast finishing off her fifth pancake about to dig into her sixth when the girls walked through the doors, chatting loudly and greeted Adorabelle with grins and smiles ignoring the boys beside Remus.

Linkin looked over as he heard Adorabelle's friends enter the Great Hall; he stole a glance at his best friend thinking back to the moments he had spent with her last night after the feast, the run in the Forbidden Forest and the excitement she felt as she ran alongside him in their new temporary home. He didn't like the way some of the teenagers stared over at Adorabelle as though she was meat, he didn't like the whispers he had heard as he waited for her last night. It made his blood boil and his hands shake to hear people speak in such a vulgar way about a beautiful creature such as Adorabelle.

Her eyes caught his and she smiled at him, he gave her a wink and her eyes sparkled with laughter. He watched as Lily captured her attention and felt his heart beat quickly as she laughed, her face lighting up with her happiness. No matter who had her attention, she occasionally glanced over at Linkin and smiled at him as he winked at her. He would always be watching her, he was used to seeing her there beside him; smiling and laughing but as they had been sorted into different houses at Hogwarts, he knew seeing and spending time with her would be less and he would miss them.

Sleep had not come to him so easily, he was restless but couldn't close his eyes and fall unconscious as his body missed that feel of heat next to it, the feel of Adorabelle beside him was what allowed him to fall asleep when they were younger and for years that was how they had slept, side by side. They were always close, although she kept secrets to herself, he knew most of her fears, he knew her past and he knew who she loved. At times, he was jealous of the relationship that Brian had with her, he understood her without her speaking a word only just looking at her allowed Brian to know but as the years went on, Linkin understood what Brian and Adorabelle had; their relationship ran deep but would never be romantic.

Adorabelle watched Linkin, the look on his face showed that he was far from Hogwarts, he was in deep thought, he was thinking about their past and it made her heart clench, she was going to miss the feel of his warmth beside her, she was going to miss seeing his smiles and grins every moment of her day. They had never parted for long when they grew up, when Linkin had joined the pack. She could remember the look of pain on his face as she watched him change for the first time in his life, she could remember his moans and groans as his bone shifted; the sound of bones snapping and grinding to fit a wolf sent shivers down her spine.

Brian was the first one to shift, she was unsure when he had started but briefly he had told her he was ten when he changed, his father had been there to guide him. When Brian was 16, his father died and that left him alone with Adorabelle who was 6 then, she remembered Bones Senior very briefly but the memories she had of him were all pleasant. She couldn't remember how Bones Senior had died but that was what had triggered her first, the anguish she felt has her only parent left her. Augustus had joined Brian as he was found wandering in the forest near their home, he was alone and confused and Brian welcomed him.

Meraz came to the pack when his mother saw the symptoms, the fever and sudden growth sprout and she had called Brian to pick the oldest McCay sibling. Meraz had changed when he was 14, the same age as Augustus and the two teenagers had clicked together, always causing trouble for Brian but he was patient enough with the two trouble makers. After the change, Meraz's temper grew worst; he wasn't able to have contact with humans for a few months as the slightest trigger made him shift. Linkin came into the pack and was the last to shift when he was 11, a few years after Meraz had shifted. The elders in the reservation had thought he wouldn't change as his symptoms didn't show until Mrs. McCay had passed away in a car accident that claimed a few lives but in a grateful way, it was that that Meraz's learned to control his temper for his younger brother.

Adorabelle smiled remembering how the pack came to be, although there were tears and deaths along the years they had spent together, it was worth it now for it shaped the present. If the things didn't happen the way they had, she knew she wouldn't have met Linkin because if that event hadn't triggered his emotions, he wouldn't have changed.

"Ms Swann," she looked up to face the Head House of Gryffindor who was also her Transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall. "Here's your timetable," she said swiftly before marching down the table to hand out the year timetable. Adorabelle held the slip of paper in her hand, unsure of how to make of it. She could read the words but couldn't comprehend properly anymore as her mind was still trapped in the past.

"Belle, what do you have?" Lily asked pulling her from her memories and watched as the red head took the slip from her fingers and scanned over the contents quickly. "We have almost every class together!" she said excitedly. "Hmm...Transfiguration, DADA, Charms, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes, oh wow Belle. I'm not doing Care of Magical Creatures or Ancient Runes but instead Herbology and History of Magic." Satisfied with her new friend's timetable Lily handed it back with a smile and went over to Dorcas to compare.

Adorabelle laughed and went back to breakfast, noticing that Remus had been observing her for quite some time, "Let's see your timetable Adore," Sirius announced and shortened her name, claiming it as his own nickname for her. She handed the slip of paper to Sirius and watched amusedly as his eyebrows furrowed and nose crinkled as he read over subjects he disliked, "You're studying Ancient Runes? You'll have class with Remus though, at least a Marauder is with you but it seems like we have all our other classes together," he announced satisfied much like Lily with a wide grin and returned her timetable.

Adorabelle looked over to Linkin knowing he was studying the same subjects as she was. She looked down at her timetable again and scanned over the context to see when she had classes with Hufflepuff. _Ancient Runes and Charms_ she read relief flowing through her knowing that she would be studying with him again. _Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin_ she looked behind her over to the Slytherin table watching as they sneered reading their timetable _Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw._ Although never having studied with any of these houses and their students, she felt as though she was right back at home. Linkin caught her eye and winked with a grin, she giggled knowing what he meant and smiled back.

"To start the first day of week off, we have Potions, whoever is making these timetables must hate us, we're always paired off with Slytherin in Potions," James complained over to Sirius who agreed whole heartedly at his friend. Adorabelle walked beside her female friends as The Marauders walked ahead of them. After a scene caused by Lily and James, they were walking down to the dungeon where Potions with Professor Slughorn was. "Don't worry Belle, you'll love Potions especially since we, Marauders, always make it more interesting!" he laughed, throwing his head back. Adorabelle laughed at his amusing actions as Lily huffed and rolled her eyes. "Look it's Snivellus!" James whispered over to his friends on his right as he stood beside Adorabelle.

Adorabelle noticed at the mention of Snivellus, Lily went rigid and her hands clenched by her sides, the other girls were urging Lily to continue to move along or she'll be late to class but Lily stood where she was, face red with anger as her lips were pressed into a thin line. James and Sirius, followed by Remus and Peter; with Remus rolling his eyes and mumbling to himself about how this was a waste of time, approached said Snivellus. Snivellus as Adorabelle observed him was a tall lanky fellow with greasy black hair and a crooked nose. His skin was pale and if he didn't hold that model like appearance she would have assumed he was a vampire. His face was pulled into a sneer as he paused with his friends behind him, their hands clenched around their wands as they watched James and Sirius carefully. "What do you want Potter? Black?"

James just smirked, "How was your holidays Snivellus?" at the word Snivellus Lily huffed again ready to show James a piece of her mind. Adorabelle reacted quickly, not one for a fight to break out between her friends, she approached James as he held the wand pointing at Snivellus ready to mutter a quick jinx under his breath but Adorabelle was quicker, she pushed his arm down, his spell narrowly missing Snivellus. "Belle?" James gasped surprised at how she appeared beside him so quickly.

"Potter! You git!" Lily shouted from behind but Adorabelle ignored her fuming friend to smile softly at James and shake her head.

"That's not very nice James," she soothingly said to him as she watched him put away his wand into his pocket again and shrugged muttering along the lines of: "Snivellus is a Slytherin; they're not nice too," even as she heard this, she made no effort to comment but continued to smile as Lily approach them fuming and glaring at James for trying to hurt her friend again.

"You're so immature Potter," she seethed before marching passed him and towards their first class followed by Dorcas and Marlene, the latter smiling over at Adorabelle and informing her of a saved seat. Adorabelle looked over to the surprised yet silently seething Slytherins. She took in their pale skins and found it a similar trait for staying in the dungeons and having little contact with the sun.

"I'm Adorabelle Swann," she announced feeling James tense as she introduced herself to the enemy. She could hear James stumbling for reasons she shouldn't get friendly with them but couldn't voice them properly like Sirius earlier on. "I'm sure your name isn't Snivellus," she said teasingly at the crooked nose Slytherin who looked at and sneered, his friends laughing.

"You're not worth my time and I surely didn't need people like you helping me," he sneered as he looked down at her, a smirk played on his lips. She could feel Sirius growing angry by the second; his jaw clenched tightly teeth grinding against each other in anger. James was tensed and ready under her finders. She was sure Remus was feeling the same as for Peter although he was shaking from fright he was ready for a fight if necessary. "Out of the way Mudblood," Snivellus sneered before pushing by her with his friends and swiftly made their way to class.

Adorabelle watched him walk away a frown on her beautiful face as Hell broke loose beside her, James jumped only to be held by Adorabelle's strong grip. Sirius jumped and shouted insults as Remus stopped him thinking rationally, "That's not very nice," she said before turning to her friends and smiling, the boys stood stunned as the smile reached her eyes and she cocked her head to the side, "Let's go before we're late," she said rushing off to class leaving them to watch her walk away.

**LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE**

Sirius huffed as they left the room and was ready to head outside for a well deserved break. He was still fuming at this morning's stunt by Snivellus. James and himself had jinxed Snivellus countless of times during Potions when Professor Slughorn wasn't watching and it didn't make him feel satisfied at all. Adorabelle hadn't thanked them for the revenge but in fact frowned and shrugged as though his insult to her didn't infect her at all. He watched as she walked over to Linkin who was waiting for her by the entrance. James was back to his normal self after another lecture and fight with Lily for his stunts this morning towards Snivellus even as he attempted to explain himself.

Adorabelle had slipped outside with Linkin by her side a smile on both their faces as they headed towards Hagrid's hut. "How was morning classes Link?" Adorabelle asked looking over at her best friend who sighed and shrugged dejectedly and Adorabelle frowned. "Link? Is it that hard for you?" Linkin looked over at her and smiled faintly.

"No, it's fine, just that I miss you." She smiled back at him and held onto his hand as they continued to walk towards Hagrid's hut to visit the pack. "It's difficult to function with you far away," Adorabelle nodded agreeing with him and squeezed his hands for comfort.

"But we have to get use to it, we're helping Albus after all and for the greater good," Linkin nodded and grinned. His mood brightening knowing that Adorabelle would always be by his side no matter what happened in the future, she would always be his best friend and the person who held onto his heart. "So how was your morning?" she asked again changing the depressing subject.

Linkin laughed, "It was interesting to actually sit there and learn magic with the other students," Adorabelle grinned agreeing and watched as some first years got soaked from the squid in the lake. She giggled and looked over at Linkin who smiled lovingly looking down to her, "Belle," he whispered her name seriously, "I heard some Slytherins say that Severus Snape called you a Mudblood and apparently it's supposed to be a degrading insult to Muggle-born witch and wizards,"

Adorabelle laughed at his concerns and he knew it wasn't because she was insulting him but rather the opposite, "I know he was insulting me but honestly Link, I don't really care, as long as he doesn't call me a mutt or a dog, I don't think any other insult can upset me," Linkin grinned and nodded.

"Good cause I think calling us mutt and dog are absolutely the worst insults," Adorabelle laughed and dropped her hand from his, she looked over at him and raised a brow, "Race ya?" he asked reading her mind and she nodded. Adorabelle getting a head start but Linkin followed after trying to tackle her and every time his fingers brush against her robes, she shrieked and giggled before running ahead again, out of his reach.

They knew they were attracting much attention but this was how they acted, this was how close they were and they wouldn't change it for the world. The Marauders watched the interaction of Adorabelle and Linkin as they sat together underneath the shades of some trees near the lake. Sirius felt his chest constrict at the laughter that escaped Adorabelle's lips, he didn't like how close they were. James grinned imagining himself and Lily acting like that. Remus sat watching them in thought but at something completely different. Peter just sat there pretending to think of something to feel included.

Lily, Dorcas and Marlene sat in the Common Room watching out from the window to see Adorabelle and Linkin running across the yard towards Hagrid's hut, their laughter loud and the grins on their face clear. "They're really cute together," Lily whispered over to her friends. Dorcas nodded glancing over at the grey eyed boy under the shade of the trees watching the two exchange students as well. Marlene sighed dreamily at the romance imagining her someday with the one she love. "It's a shame they're not dating, look how much he fancies her,"

Dorcas agreed with her best friend, "Yeah, a shame," she echoed softly before returning her attention back to the boy under the shade. Her heart clenched as he had stopped glancing her way and giving her winks and throwing flirty comebacks at her anymore. She missed the times he flirted endlessly with her, she missed the secret sessions in the broom closet and the way he held her close to him, even if it was a short moment of one month, it was the month she would remember forever. She loved him, she loved him with all her heart and being but he didn't love her back, he had only fancied her, only felt a small spark in his heart for her.

Dorcas Meadowes was heartbroken when Sirius Black broke up with her and she felt jealousy brew in her heart as his attention now rested on Adorabelle Swann, the exchange student that entered their lives but somehow every time she looked at her new friend, the jealousy disappeared and she felt ashamed. _But she's not here right now_ Dorcas thought jealousy slowly crept into her heart again _so I can feel jealous and hate her as much as I want._


	5. Blow Me Away

**Disclaimer:** Credit to chapter title goes to Breaking Benjamin. Credit to JK Rowling for The Marauders, Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Bellatrix Lestrange, Hagrid, Quidditch and house-elves. Credit to Stephenie Meyer for Twilight's shape-shifting concept.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Blow Me Away**

The first week passed by for Adorabelle like a breeze, the things she learnt in her class had come naturally to her and her friends were quite surprised that she wasn't placed in Ravenclaw, her intelligence was high up the charts, always getting the waves of the wands and pronunciation correctly on her first try. Lily had invited her to her and Remus' study sessions in the library and Adorabelle invited Linkin along, knowing he would need as much help as he could get. She had been watching Linkin carefully over the week, he struggled but always pulled through by the end of the day confessing to her that even if he struggled he knew she was there for him and she promised.

Remus had been watching Linkin and Adorabelle over their study sessions and found that the two exchange students were in fact very close and easily to get along even if his werewolf side was a tad out of control. Linkin always joked with Lily claiming that James would one day sweep her off her feet and they would be married by the end of their Hogwarts years, Lily always scowled and ignored Linkin. Lately he had heard wolves howling faintly in the Forbidden Forest feeling his body slowly getting weary for the full moon that was tonight. Adorabelle had noticed his pale face and tired expression and voiced her concern, he smiled at her and gave her an excuse that she smiled and nodded.

"Quidditch try-outs are this weekend, are you two trying out?" Remus asked casually as they sat in the library another one of their study sessions, his movements were uneasy and he could hear his bones already creaking with the change. Adorabelle looked up at him and smiled that trademark smile she always gave everyone, Lily grumbled from her spot beside Adorabelle muttered something about Quidditch being a waste of time. Linkin leaned back, resting his arm across the back of Adorabelle's chair and Remus couldn't decide whether he was pretending or it was something they always did.

"Quidditch isn't our thing, we like to have our feet planted on the ground and play Muggle sports instead," Linkin said grinning and went back to reading his textbook for Transfiguration. Adorabelle smiled and nodded as she continued to tutor Linkin who was struggling to understand. "Besides, I don't have time to worry about a game on broomsticks, I've got to get this studying thing down," he said grumpily and looked like he could snap his thick textbook in half. Adorabelle placed a hand on his arm and he calmed.

Lily watched them carefully, her eyes narrowing in thought as she watched. She had spent hours in the week with the two and they seemed very content with their "complicated relationship". "Heard Potter was captain," she said as she closed her book, satisfied for the night. Remus nodded and took a bite from his chocolate frog in his hand. "Must be happy,"

Linkin smirked, his attention taken away from the words in front of him to the red head opposite him, "Why the sudden interest on James, Lil?" he asked cheekily with a grin as Adorabelle giggled and looked over to her friend. Lily glared at her friend and then stared over at Linkin giving him that look that could make even the scariest Slytherin at Hogwarts running the opposite way but Linkin didn't even flinch but grinned wider. "No need to give me a glare of death Lily." He chuckled and glanced over at his best friend who was smiling down at the book she was reading, "Break?" Adorabelle nodded and closed the books in front of them leaning back into her chair and stretched. "Getting back to the topic of Quidditch, you playing on the team Remus?"

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "I don't like heights," he swallowed the chocolate in his hand as Linkin laughed, "I don't mind the sport but like you I want my feet on the ground where they belong," Linkin grinned and nodded. He patted Remus on the shoulder

"Good, join the club, Adorabelle said that Quidditch are for those who think they're up so high and need to show everyone else by floating around with a stick between their legs to prove it," Lily gaped at Linkin and looked over at Adorabelle who smiled, her lips twitching to laugh out loud. Remus chuckled and looked over at Adorabelle who was calming Lily down.

"Oh look, it's the half-breed and his band of Mudbloods," the colour drained from Lily's face as she was insulted by a group of Slytherins. There the three stood, looking all high and mighty in their black robes lined with green and that awful Slytherin badge. "Where's my dear cousin Lupin?" the female one with the curly black hair asked sneering and glaring at the other three on the table in disgust. Remus refused to speak and the other two males turned to look at the exchange students that had the school gossiping and talking.

"Doesn't matter where Black is Bella," the taller of the two males said as he stared over at Adorabelle who frowned slightly, "You two are McCay and Swann," he stated instead of asking but received no comments from Linkin but a glare as he had insulted his friends. Adorabelle entwined her fingers to Linkin's shaking hand on the table and instantly the trembling his body had made stopped. The same male smirked at the exchange and looked over to the shorter male beside him, "What should we do with them Rabastan?"

"I'm Adorabelle Swann, this is Linkin McCay and it seems like you already know our other friends," she said sweetly with that soft smile as she stared at each of the Slytherin before them. The female one was chalk white, her hair was curly and black and she had black eyeliner around to her dark brown orbs, she claimed to be Sirius' cousin. The tallest male of them had deep blue eyes and a long handsome face. The one beside him had similar facial features but his eyes were a darker brown and his hair was longer with a slight wave, he was called Rabastan as his brother had stated before.

"Don't talk to me Mudblood," Rabastan sneered down at the girl before him. "Pity she's so pretty but a Mudblood," Lily shook in her seat as Remus continued to glare at each of the Slytherin. Linkin and Adorabelle continued to sit there as though the insult hadn't reached them; they held onto each other's hand and smiled. "What do you think Rodolphus?" he asked turning to his brother who was staring at Adorabelle intently with a thought. A smirk graced his handsome face and it made him look almost evil. Lily flinched as Adorabelle continued to smile at them.

"She could be some fun," Bellatrix rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and his brother. Her arms crossed over her chest as she glared over at Adorabelle and glanced over at the handsome one beside her. She licked her lips trying to be seductive but Linkin paid her no mind.

"I'm sorry but my blood is surely not made from mud," Linkin said cheekily with a grin as he looked back at Adorabelle who grinned, "Our blood is properly much like yours, most likely even better though, since we're so perfect and gorgeous," Adorabelle gasped and smacked Linkin's shoulder with her free hand in a joking manner. "Sorry Belle but they were stating we had mud for blood," he grinned and kissed her cheek quickly.

Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan sneered in disgust as the Mudblood before them had not reacted as they hoped. "Let's go, they're smell is making me sick," he snarled and turned swiftly on his heels followed by his girlfriend and brother.

Adorabelle looked over at Linkin who was grinning, Remus and Lily watched them amazed as the insult hadn't effected them it had Lily. "Link, that was very rude, you shouldn't be so rude to people like that," she lectured her best friend who nodded and smiled as he half listened. "Don't let me catch you doing that again, ok?" he nodded and promised although they both know she was only half joking. "Lily, you alright? You're even paler than Remus now," she asked worrying for her friend who would most likely be effected by the insults. Lily nodded knowing she wouldn't be able to speak properly. "Sure? Come on, let's pack up and freshen up before dinner ok?" Lily nodded and moved like a robot at Adorabelle's suggestion.

Linkin pouted as they began to pack up their books, quills, ink bottles and rolls of parchment, "But you said we'll head to the kitchen before dinner," Adorabelle giggled at her whining friend and pouted back. Her bottom lip trembling as she stared over at Linkin. He was losing a battle that he shouldn't have started, his fingers twitched as he watched her pout. "Fine," he sighed closing his eyes but grinned, "Midnight snack?" Adorabelle nodded eagerly.

They parted their ways, Adorabelle watching Linkin head to the Hufflepuff tower as she walked with Remus and Lily to their Gryffindor tower. "Belle, aren't you at all insulted by what they said?" she shook her head at Lily's question, "Why?" her friend asked. Adorabelle looked over at the shaken Lily and smiled softly looping her arm around Lily's.

"Because, that's what bullies do, they want you to react exactly that way so they'll continue to coming back to taunt you," she explained as though it was the most simplest things, "besides I hardly call being called someone with mud as blood an insult," she said grinning. Remus shook his head at the odd exchange student that he had come to befriend. He knew he wasn't going to make it to dinner and wanted to head over to the shack but he knew he should walk the girls back to the Common Room in case Rodolphus, Rabastan and Bellatrix spotted them. "Remus, maybe you should head to the Hospital Wing," Adorabelle said softly as she watched her pale friend sway slightly, "Really, I know you're being a gentleman and walking us back but you look dead on your feet," Remus looked back and forth at Lily and Adorabelle but the latter one was serious on him heading to the Hospital Wing and despite his mind's protest, his body walked away. "Poor guy," he heard she say to Lily.

Lily headed to have a quick shower as Adorabelle dropped her pack by her trunk and headed down the Common Room where a few second years were playing wizards chess. She thought she could join the young ones and learn how to play. "Oh James," she said spotting the messy mop of brown hair, "Remus went to the Hospital Wing. He was looking all pale and sick so I told him to head there, you guys should go visit him, he could use some Marauder company," she said teasingly but her face was set in a serious expression.

"Thanks Belle, how's my Lily-flower doing?" Adorabelle looked at him amusedly, a smile played on her lips. She watched James as he fiddled under her intense stare, a blush creeping up his neck which made the smile on her face wider. She cocked her head to the side in an innocent manner knowing he was nervous as she stared at him like a mother catching her son in an act. "Belle, stop looking at me like that, it's scary,"

"Like what?" she asked innocently with a smile and giggled as James rolled his eyes at her, "Lily is fine, she's a bit shaken up as Rodolphus, Rabastan and Bellatrix called us a Mudblood," James stared at the girl before him. He didn't understand why she hadn't reacted like the other Muggle-born witch and wizards who were called Mudbloods, she was too calm about it and that's what scared James about Adorabelle. "She should be ok now, I explained why she shouldn't be insulted,"

"And why shouldn't she be insulted?" James asked as Adorabelle smiled at him running a hand through her brown hair.

"Because it's stupid, calling someone that they have mud for blood is a pathetic insult," she said grinning and cocking her head to the side looking at him, "don't you think?" she asked teasingly and leaving James standing there stunned only to watch her walk back up the stairs and disappearing into her dorm.

"Prongs, you look like a fish," he snapped back into reality as Sirius stood in front of his friend waving a hand in his face with a grin on his lips as his friend gaped like a fish out of water standing there, "What's wrong? Did Evans agree to go out with you?" he asked laughing but stopped when James didn't reply him but continue to have that blank look on his face, "She did?" he asked surprised.

"No, you know your cousin and her boyfriend called Lily a Mudblood today," James informed Sirius. His eyes had darkened and narrowed as he heard the story of his cousin. "Belle was there and she just told me that she wasn't upset because she pretends that they're saying she has mud for blood," Sirius snorted with laughter as he imagined Adorabelle standing there explaining to him. "She's so weird you know," Sirius nodded but smiled faintly as he thought about Adorabelle.

**LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE**

After dinner, Adorabelle watched as the three remaining Marauders rushed out the Great Hall probably heading towards the Hospital Wing to visit Remus who was sick in bed. Adorabelle stretched and smiled knowing she could spend a day outside in the Forbidden Forest, running around with her pack again. It had been hard for Linkin and her to leave twice during the week for patrol. Their patrol hours had lessened as they were swamped with work from their classes but Adorabelle had to admit she missed running around the forest, after all, she was still a wolf at heart.

The moon was slowly becoming full by the time her friends were back in their dorms, ready to head off to bed for some well deserve sleep. Dorcas smiled at Adorabelle as she was grateful for calming Lily during the event in the library that Lily had told the girls about. Adorabelle smiled back and nodded. She watched her roommates slowly fall into their deep sleep before getting off her bed wearing khaki and a shirt. She stretched her limbs as she headed towards the portrait door. Her feet padding quietly along the corridors as she met up with Linkin by the kitchen entrance. They grinned and Adorabelle tickled the green pear.

"Welcome Miss Swann and Mr McCay, what can Mindy do for the master and mistress?" Adorabelle smiled and patted the female house elf on the head softly.

"What did we say about calling us that?" Mindy nodded, "We're here for some roast beef, some drinks and a favour," Adorabelle said softly to the house elf who nodded eagerly, ready to help the nice witch that always thanked and greeted her. "Can't wait to spend the night outside running," Linkin nodded agreeing with his best friend as they sat down to wait for their food. "It's full moon tonight," she said softly and Linkin understood. A night ago, Albus had informed them during full moon they had a werewolf running around. Adorabelle knew it was a student, Linkin knew who it was and the pack had agreed to stay clear from the werewolf in case of trouble but deep down, each pack member knew they weren't going to keep their word. They were itching for a fight, sick of battling each other during the week.

"Here is the food you requested Adorabelle," Mindy squeaked as she handed the large bag over to Linkin who grinned at the blushing elf, "Mindy, we need a favour," Mindy nodded happy she could be helpful, "We need you to tell anyone who asks that we were here all night ok?"

Mindy nodded as she repeated to Adorabelle, "Mindy will tell them exactly what Adorabelle asks. Mindy will, don't you worry Adorabelle,"

Adorabelle smiled at the house elf, "Thank you so much Mindy. We'll be back tomorrow ok?" Mindy nodded and waved at the two witch and wizard getting a wave in return. Mindy had never met people who were as kind as Adorabelle. She treated Mindy with respect and an equal. Mindy was glad to be so helpful to Adorabelle.

"Come on, let's shift," Linkin said as he grinned and stripped himself from his khakis and shirt before shoving them into the pouch. Adorabelle followed suit as she placed the bag of food down and shifted. Her bones changed and her once smooth skin sprouted fur quickly. Linkin picked the bag of food in his mouth and they ran quickly across the yard where the moon was the only light towards the Forbidden Forest where the pack was waiting.

_I can smell the two brats._

They heard Meraz say to Augustus who was his patrolling partner. Adorabelle giggled in response as Linkin cheekily retorted back to his brother

_She's your beta Meraz._

Meraz snorted.

_My brother is getting cheeky; Hogwarts really is turning him into a man._

Linkin growled playfully as they met Meraz and Augustus who was snapping their jaws at each other's legs.

_We brought food._

Adorabelle claimed as she jerked her wolf head over to the bag Linkin held in his mouth.

_Is Brian still at the hut?_

She asked her pack brothers who nodded their wolf head eyeing the large bag. Linkin rolled his wolf eyes and jumped back as his brother tried to reach for the bag.

_Not without Brian._

Adorabelle said with authority as she began to run over to the hut hearing her pack following behind her. She could hear Brian walking around in the hut they had built with the help of Hagrid. Before she reached the steps of the hut, Adorabelle was already standing naked in her human form, reaching into the pouch to grab her clothes and pulled the shirt over her head as she stepped through the door. "Brian" she whispered his name as he hugged her tightly.

"Linkin, you've brought food," Brian said seeing the large bag in Linkin's human hand. Linkin nodded grinning as his brother and Augustus fought to grab the bag. "Stop that. Leave the bag on the table Linkin," Linkin nodded and unwrapped the bag on the table hearing his brother's stomach growl. "Let's eat, you two are on patrol." Brian said before digging into the food the house elves had made. Linkin rolled his eyes at the animalistic behaviour they showed but Adorabelle giggled stripping herself from her clothes again.

_Come on Link. Let's stretch our sleeping limbs._

She said to her best friend who gave her a wolf grin.

**LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE**

Remus Lupin was bitten by a werewolf when he was young and had to fight the urge of the Full Moon transformation every month. He had always been weary of making friends, afraid that if they knew what he really was, they would look at him in disgust and run away but he met James, Sirius and Peter and they helped him through his monthly transformation when they became illegal Animagus. He couldn't keep his human mind when he was in his werewolf form.

Sirius Black changed into a big black dog in his Animagus form and was now lying on his stomach watching his friend in pain. His bones grinding and cracking as they stretched and shrunk to fit his werewolf form. He hated watching and listening to Remus writhing in pain on the cold floor of the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. He glanced over at James who was in his stag form, staring on his lean legs watching Remus change, his face wincing every few moment. Peter was standing by the crack in the door in his rat form, standing far away from his friend as possible knowing that he was useless if Remus ever got violent.

After the transformation, Remus lay breathless on the ground his head looking around seeing the familiar faces of the stag and dog who usually accompanied him during his werewolf moment. His sensitive hearing picked up the beating paws of two creatures in the woods close by the shack. He stood on his shaky legs and howled loudly for the creatures outside to hear him. Sirius and James jumped ready to stop the werewolf from running out of the shack.

The werewolf bolted out of the shack, pushing pass the large dog and running into the forest that connected with the Forbidden Forest. The werewolf was faster today, Sirius was almost struggling to catch up to the howling werewolf. It suddenly stopped and sniffed the air; the werewolf reared its head back and opened its mouth to release another loud howl. A moment of silent and there was a responding howl.

Out of the bushes jumped two large looking wolves. The smaller one was still bigger than Sirius by a little it had a beautiful coat of fur and gave a wolfish grin to the standing werewolf. The bigger wolf was a light brown and crouched to growl at the werewolf. Sirius and James looked at each other attempting to communicate with the two wolves but if they heard them the wolves didn't move. The werewolf Remus growled and jumped at the large brown wolf, snarling and growling.

The two creatures fought, biting and scratching at each other's fur. Sirius jumped to help Remus but the other wolf growled and snapped its jaw to warn Sirius. Sirius wasn't one to listen to instructions and jumped to attack the large wolf, snapping his jaws onto the brown wolf's leg. The injured wolf whined and jumped away from Sirius and the werewolf, cradling its injured leg close to its body. The smaller wolf walked over to lick the bleeding wound. Rubbing its head under the larger wolf.

The werewolf howled in victory even if Sirius had helped it. It jumped towards the already injured wolf, James and Sirius tried to steer it away from the two animals on the side but was unsuccessful. The large brown wolf pushed the smaller wolf away and jumped into the air, hitting the werewolf in mid-air and howled in pain as the werewolf's jaw wrapped around the neck of the large brown wolf. The werewolf threw the injured wolf onto the side and howled again. Sirius tackled the werewolf to control its beast. James noticed peter scurrying up the trees to get away from the fight.

James approached the two wolves as the smaller one was nursing the larger wolf's injuries. He changed back into his human form and slowly approached the two wolves with the larger one growling lowly at James but the smaller one whined and it silenced the larger one. The smaller wolf stood on its legs and approached James slowly. "It's alright, I just want to help your friend," the smaller wolf looked back at the injured one and nodded and watched as James muttered a spell and healed the wounds on the large wolf. "There good as new," their attention was distracted as Sirius yelped, his body hitting against the tree.

The smaller wolf jumped across to look at the large black dog; it nudged the injured dog, licking Sirius' face. Sirius looked at the wolf nudging him; his heart suddenly beat quickly as though the wolf before him was familiar. Those eyes stared back at him feeling him with warmth and he felt he was floating. The wolf glanced back at the werewolf and snarled showing two sets of sharp teeth. The werewolf whined and lowered its head in shame. The smaller wolf approached it and nipped at the werewolf's legs; the werewolf howled and nudged the smaller wolf. The larger wolf jumped to its legs and barked out at the smaller wolf who nodded. The smaller wolf nipped again at the werewolf and ran off only to be followed by the werewolf and then the large brown wolf.

Sirius, James and Peter quickly ran after but the shadows of the forest prevented the three wizards from spotting their werewolf friend.


	6. Mad World

**Chapter Six: Mad World**

Remus woke up to the creamy white walls of the Hospital Wing, he squinted trying to get used to the morning rays. The muscles in his body ached as he tried to sit up but it felt like he had been to war and back, there were faint scars on his body showing that he indeed fought last night. Remus traced the scar on his arm, three jagged lines running down from his elbow to his wrist, it was faint only able to be seen on a close inspection.

"Moony!" Remus looked up as his friends burst through the doors of the quiet Hospital Wing only to receive warnings from Madam Promfrey; the new nurse. "Moony, you disappeared last night," James whispered as he sat down in the chair beside Remus' bed. Remus looked thoroughly confused, he didn't remember much about last night, he remembered flashes of seeing a silver coloured wolf running beside him, urging him to run around with her and the large brown wolf that accompanied her. He knew the wolf was a girl for her slender body and longer silk fur.

"Wolves. I remember running with wolves," Sirius nodded a thoughtful look on his face, "How did I get here?" the tired werewolf asked looking at his friends. Peter was huddled at the end of the bed, quiet and looking ashamed.

"We went to the get the map but couldn't find you and suddenly, you appeared in the shack, out of nowhere," Sirius explained with his arms waving around to emphasise the situation. "You injured the brown wolf badly, James had to fix him then when the smaller one came over you bounded after him and disappeared together with the wolves,"

"Her," Remus said after Sirius had finished. His friends looked at him confused "The smaller wolf was a female but where did they come from?"

James shrugged and added to the discussion, "But that would explain why the larger wolf was protective of the smaller one." He turned to Sirius with an awed expression, "I thought you were a large dog but those wolves, they were bigger than you. Did you see how huge the brown one was?" Peter squeaked his agreement to James as Sirius snorted, "You're not jealous are you Padfoot?" Sirius narrowed his eyes at his best friend before rolling his eyes and turning to Remus who was grinning.

"Hey Moony, you remember why you left with the female wolf so willingly?" he asked lifting his brows up and down in a suggestive manner. James laughed and Peter followed, forcing his laugh out. Remus rolled his eyes but blushed at the suggestion, "Oh, so you remember something like that happening?" Sirius tapped his chin in a thoughtful expression, "maybe we'll see mini werewolves running around," Remus blurted out a "No!" but Madam Promfrey hushed them.

"Need I remind you this is a hospital where the sick lay, please lower your voices. I have another patient sleeping," she reprimanded them with waves of her finger and stared pointedly at James and Sirius who grinned innocently.

"It's ok Madam Promfrey, I feel better anyway," the boys heard the American accent from behind the drawn white curtain. Madam Promfrey frowned but turned back to her office, "Hey guys," Linkin said greeting him, wearing just his brown khaki and white shirt that hugged his toned chest nicely. "Remus you ok? You look real pale there," The Marauders looked over at Linkin unsure how long he was awake and was there for. "You guys are sure loud, I woke up to Remus shouting out an objection," he said grinning and stretching his back for any sleeping bones.

"Yeah, Remus hasn't been getting any lately and I've offered him some of the girls that I know but he declined," Sirius lied smoothly as Linkin chuckled and looked at the pale werewolf on the bed surrounded by his close friends. It made his chest heavy with guilt knowing what Adorabelle had gone through last night, watching and trying to comfort him as best as she could as he writhed in pain.

_Linkin lay on forest floor, his body naked, his temperature was beyond the scale. He felt as though he was going to die, his insides were burning he knew it, they were melting into mush and he was going to die right before Adorabelle's eyes and that was the thing that hurt him the most._

"_I'm not leaving you Link," she said to him crouching down to place a hand upon his cheek, she flinched at the burning temperature, "I'm going to be right here Link, I'm not leaving you," she whispered as she held onto him. His body beginning to spasm and his screams and whimpers filled the silent night._

"Linkin," Sirius shouted reaching the lost in thought shape-shifter. "You ok?" Linkin nodded and smiled weakly, "where's Adore?" an innocent question somehow made Linkin flinched inwardly; he didn't like the way Sirius had nicknamed Adorabelle. He had never liked the way Hogwarts' heartthrob had looked at Adorabelle, it was animalistic and dirty.

"She's resting, she was here all night looking after me," he replied voice thick of emotion. The Marauders watched the American exchange student as he stared back at them; the two sides were contemplating who to break the silence first. "Belle," he whispered seeing the beautiful face he had always loved.

Adorabelle looked at him and smiled, her strides were quick and swift, reaching her best friend quickly. Her arms wrapped around the larger young man's stomach, burying her face into his shirt breathing in his scent, "You're ok," she whispered softly knowing the presence in the room. "I was worried," she said pulling back to stare at him closely again. Linkin nodded and grinned cheekily he pressed his lips to her forehead and felt their bodies both relax.

Sirius watched the exchange, feeling strangely grumpy and chest heavy he didn't like how close they were. In fact, Sirius had come to a conclusion that he didn't like Linkin in general; there was just something about the large teenager that he didn't like. Sirius glared at James as his best friend's elbow dug into his side snapping from his jealous state. James grinned knowing what was going on in the handsome teenager's head.

"Remus, how are you feeling?" Adorabelle asked as she pulled Linkin over to Remus' bed, their hands locked together, fingers interlacing. Sirius mumbled under his breath turning his body so he wouldn't be seeing the two lovebirds but also to look like he wasn't avoiding them deliberately. "You look better than yesterday, although still pale as chalk," she said grinning softly at her friend. She turned to the other three occupants in the Hospital Wing, "Good morning Sirius, James, Peter," she smiled at each person with a small nod of the head. They returned their greetings at the girl.

Linkin squeezed Adorabelle's hand silently telling her to leave. Adorabelle looked back at Linkin and smiled understanding, "We're going to breakfast now, we'll see you four later." They nodded at her and she smiled at Remus, patting the sick werewolf with her free hand, "Get better Remus," Remus nodded and thanked the girl before she walked out of the Hospital Wing with Linkin after he nodded at each teenager. Sirius glared subconsciously at the way their hands were still interlaced together.

Adorabelle pulled Linkin along the corridors of Hogwarts, the two receiving lots of looks but they ignored it all. Linkin liked the softness of her skin against his calloused hand. He watched the small frown on her face and his chest tightened knowing it was about him. Her pain was about him. For him. There was a burst in him being satisfied but at the same time, he knew it was wrong. It was wrong for his best friend, the owner of his heart, to worry that much about him. He didn't like her frowning; he didn't like her in pain even if it's for him.

They reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, one look around the yard and seeing no one watching them, Adorabelle dragged Linkin deeper into the shadows of the forest. She dropped their hands and stripped out of her school robes, her undergarments coming off next. Adorabelle looked at Linkin and he nodded following her actions, pulling off his robes and undergarments. Both stuffing their clothes into the pouch around their ankle and shifting into their wolf forms.

_Hey look, the patient is out of his bed already._

Augustus commented as he felt their minds linking straight away. He could still remember the pained look on both Linkin and Adorabelle's face just hours ago. The way Adorabelle was lying curled around Linkin as he whimpered in her lap, it made him understand the connection the two had although their connection wasn't as strong as Adorabelle and Brian's but it was strong enough.

_How are you doing baby brother?_

Meraz asked concerned as the four ran to meet each other in the forest. Meraz had heard his brother's screams. The sound tore at his heart like fire in the woods. He would never forget the pain his brother had felt as he screamed into the night only to be silenced by Adorabelle, using that stick of a wand she had.

_Gave us quite a scare Linkin._

Augustus said again interrupting Meraz train of feeling. Linkin gave a wolfish grin, his body had felt tired and he ached all over but now he could feel his strength returning slowly.

_I feel great. The same as usual. Well Belle said that it was the poison from the werewolf being destroyed by our genes. _

Linkin explained as he stared back at his older brother than Augustus, he knew he had everyone worrying for him when he was in pain. Linkin felt guilty for it. It was unfair for them to feel his pain. Annabelle watched her best friend from the side lines; she knew what he was thinking Linkin had always been too easy to read, his emotions really playing in his eyes. They darkened when he was angry and glowed when he was happy.

_Is Brian having a meeting with Albus? _

She asked even though she knew the answer but it was a distraction for Linkin and what he was thinking. Augustus nodded his wolf head. Their ears twitched at the sudden distant sound of paws running along the forest floor.

_Brian, how did it go?_

The beta asked the alpha as said alpha stopped before his pack brothers and sister. Brian snorted through his nose in his wolf form; a sign Adorabelle knew that it meant things weren't going in his way. After all, Brian is an alpha and being an alpha he didn't like to be bossed around he didn't see worthy enough.

_What are we supposed to do now?_

Meraz asked unsure of their situation. He didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to go home and keep the pain away from his little brother, away from his pack family. He didn't like this stupid war that was going on. He found the whole war pathetic; a man walking around waving a stick cannot be that dangerous. Annabelle looked over at Meraz whose thoughts were racing. They made eye contact but as beta Annabelle held a status higher than Meraz and he looked away subconsciously.

_Albus wants us to continue our patrol but also on full moons, Belle and Linkin are to run with the werewolf._

Brian announced the plan and Meraz growled with anger.

_No, I'm not letting Linkin run with that thing; you saw how he was last night. He was dying! He could have died!_

_Don't you think I know? He's my pack brother Meraz. I understand your pain Meraz but don't forget who your alpha is._

The tone Brian used was cold as usual and Meraz flinched. His outburst of anger had made Brian angry and Meraz knew he was going to pay for it. He was probably going to have run patrols twice as much.

_Let's not fight. Link and I will be more careful now we know how the werewolf works. Meraz don't worry, I'll protect Link, I am after all beta, I have to be useful for something right? Brian, don't worry so much._

Annabelle spoke as the peace keeper of the pack as Linkin and Augustus watched the dispute between pack brothers. Linkin had wanted to speak but he knew it wasn't his place. He wasn't an alpha or a beta and frankly, he didn't want to be any of them. The roles had too many responsibilities that he knew he could never handle. Meraz nodded his wolf head and calmed down as Brian stared at his beta and agreed through their mind links.

_I'm hungry_

Augustus announced breaking the tense atmosphere and Linkin laughed a barking laughter. His teeth gleaming in the light that escaped through the tree tops. The older wolf nudged the younger wolf with his head playfully and with that the game of chase began. Augustus, Meraz and Linkin ran deeper into the forest chasing each other and choosing a prey. Annabelle turned back to her human form she didn't bother to cover her exposed body. She knew Brian wasn't looking at her lack of clothing self his eyes focused straight ahead.

"Brian, I know you're tense. This war is getting to you isn't it?" Brian nodded his wolf head. He didn't need to speak. Annabelle knew what he was thinking but she just wanted him to confirm it for her. "You're afraid of how many newborns there are aren't you? Because they're the most dangerous ones," another wolf nod. "Don't be, even if we don't seem like it, you and I know that the pack is stronger besides Link and I have sticks to wave around at the newborns," Annabelle shifted as she jumped into the air and landed on the forest floor in her wolf form, she gave a wolfish grin and chased after her pack brothers. Brian snorted with amusement and dashed after his family.

Because even if they fought, Annabelle would always be their peace keeping link. It was unspoken but they knew Annabelle was what really kept the pack together.

* * *

**I apologise that this chapter is short and that this story has been slow on updates but I have written the next few chapters and I'm sorting out on how this story will go. So be patient with me and I should have the chapters up and running soon.**


	7. This Letter

**Chapter Seven: This Letter**

A month flew by for the students of Hogwarts easily and Halloween was approaching as well as Linkin's birthday. Adorabelle was bouncing around in the Common Room humming to herself as she skipped from one side to the other. The girls watched their friend with a new interest; they have never seen her act like this before. "Belle, what are you doing?" Lily asked slowly as she continued to observe her friend.

Adorabelle turned to face her friends and smiled, "It's Link's birthday soon, we're going to be spending the day together, just the two of us like back home," the girls looked at each other and grinned mischievously. Their minds reeling with thoughts that the exchange student had tried to explain that their relationship was not what they were thinking but Adorabelle didn't wait for the interrogation of her friends to start as the faint sound of the howling wolf caught her sensitive hearing and she mumbled an excuse before dashing out the portrait entrance.

Her feet carried her quickly and swiftly through the crowd of students running and walking to their destinations. She could hear their mumbles of surprise or displeasure as she dashed by them quickly to startle them. She could see Linkin joining her by her side and smiled at him, Linkin grinned back at his best friend. Their relationship had grown stronger if possible during the schooling at Hogwarts. Linkin and Adorabelle were everywhere together when they didn't have classes together or were eating with the rest of the other houses. His Hufflepuff peers often teased him with his so called best friend relationship with the beautiful exchange student but Linkin never took it to heart, he knew even if his best friend did own his heart there wouldn't be a chance of them being together, they just weren't destined for that but he would always have some part of her heart as a brother or a friend.

And that Linkin was content with it because just knowing he meant something in her life for her to care so much about him was just enough even if she didn't love him in that way in return. "Sounded urgent," he commented as they reached a secluded part of the school and near the Forbidden Forest, glancing around for any eyes and seeing none they quickly entered the darkness of the forest and shed their clothes. "From Brian too," he added and was given a nod of confirmation from his beta.

They shifted into their wolf forms and ran deep within the forest, passing trees and other magical creatures that dared to venture out into the forest as the large wolves ran around in their new home.

_How urgent is it Brian?_

Adorabelle's thought ran through the pack's mind. She didn't sound like the soft spoken girl everyone else knew, her thought or voice was hard and serious it sounded much like Brian especially in his alpha mode and that was how it was, the pack were used to it as she learnt from their alpha and only common sense that she picked up his habits when it came to pack meetings.

_Carlisle sent us a reply._

Was all that their alpha replied back and the muscles in the two youngest wolves pushed harder than before. They wanted to reach their brother's hut to hear what the letter had to say about this mess, this war that was coming.

"About time," Meraz mumbled as he stood at the doorway of the hut with his arms crossed over his naked chest. Adorabelle rolled her eyes as Linkin narrowed his eyes at his older brother and playfully punched him in the arm. "Come on, Brian said Belle should be reading the letter, since she wrote to the _leech_ in the first place," Adorabelle headed in first followed by Meraz and Linkin.

Brian met Adorabelle as she was about to sit down on the small couch, "Here," he grunted handing her the white envelope. Adorabelle met the eyes of her alpha and frowned seeing the hesitation in them but she didn't voice her thoughts. She knew it was hard for the older man to accept that there were some good vampires out there who didn't feed on the blood of a living human. She knew he had grudges of the red eyed monsters that they were genetically made to kill. "I thought you should read it," Adorabelle gave him a small smiled and ripped the edge of the envelope to read the letter inside.

Meraz, Augustus and Linkin stood waiting for their beta to read the letter to them. Brian sat beside his beta waiting patiently for what Carlisle, the doctor vampire, had to say about his kind. "_Adorabelle_," she started off reading exactly as the letter had been written to her, "_I am sorry to inform you that I have not heard any disturbances from the Volturi. It seems they are not recruiting an army of newborn vampires, however, I will look more into this matter for you." _Meraz snorted and felt the urge to voice his disgust and opinion on what the doctor vampire had said in the letter but allowed Adorabelle to continue after he received a look from Brian. "_Alice, my foster daughter, has received visions of a growing army of newborn vampires from all over the world. She is unsure where the origin is from or who is behind it but we will do our very best to help you in this war. Yours, Carlisle Cullen_."

"What a load of rubbish," Meraz snorted as he leaned against the wall of the hut with his arms crossed over his chest again. It was a habit of his that Adorable had noticed when he first moved in with herself and Brian, whenever he was angry or acting like a self-centred jerk he would have his arms crossed over his chest trying to look intimidating. "He probably knows what's going on and trying to protect his own kind," Linkin rolled his eyes at his stubborn brother.

"But he doesn't feed on human blood Meraz. He has golden coloured eyes, they're different," Meraz's snapped his gaze from the floor to his younger brother, fixing a glare at the naive boy and a shiver ran down the younger boy's spine. "Meraz, they're different and they're trying to help us." Meraz grumbled a few words and marched out of the hut and into the forest outside. Augustus sighed loudly and looked over at his alpha and beta who sat whispering to each other.

Augustus noticed a lot of things but acted like he didn't know. He was always seen as the clown within the group and frankly, he didn't want to have such a weight upon his shoulders like Brian and Adorabelle. He liked to have his carefree spirit and honestly, taking orders as he didn't like people relying so much on him and having him let them down. He noticed that Brian and Adorabelle didn't have to speak to understand each other and when they did, it was serious. It meant business when the whispered to each other like that in such secrecy. He looked over at the younger McCay brother and watched the facial as well as body expression. He could see the boy was saddened by the act of the older McCay brother but he could understand why and the boy was simply torn between choosing between what he believed and what his brother believed.

"Linkin, let's go talk some sense into your brother and let them talk about what to do," Augustus suggested as he approached the younger boy who nodded up at the larger man. They started for the hut door but was stopped by the voice of their alpha.

"Wait, Gus, you go and find him, tell him to come back. Tell him it's an order." Augustus nodded at the order and worked on getting his cargo off and shifted quickly to find where the angry McCay was. "Linkin, you need to remember that your brother has a temper and he didn't mean to get angry at you, he is just frustrated at your opinion," Linkin looked over at his alpha and grinned cheekily looking like a younger version of the older McCay.

"Adorabelle told you to say that didn't she?" and Brian smirked as Linkin grinned wider while Adorabelle rolled her eyes sliding the letter back into the envelope and leaving it on the table, "but I'll remember to watch what I say to Meraz from now on, he can't get over the fact that there are vampires who don't feed on human blood," Adorabelle looked over at Linkin and catching his eye, signalling him to come to an end of his words before he spoke of something that brought up old wounds.

The two other pack members returned within minutes, a sudden silence engulfed the room that even the strong alpha didn't know what to say to break it. He looked over at his beta who was in thought and wondered what to do. Should he break the silence with his orders? Or should he leave it to his beta? "We need to come up with a plan," Adorabelle said seriously as she looked over at each member, locking their eyes together to show how serious she was, "We need to invite Carlisle over," Meraz and even Augustus began to protest but Adorabelle gave them a hard look, a look that she rarely used only when they were in meetings such as this, "We need a plan and Carlisle, although a vampire, is still our ally in this upcoming war," there were no more protests of the decision being made.

Adorabelle wrote a quick letter to the doctor and reminding herself to grab one of the school's owls and send the letter. Meraz looked over to their beta and sighed closing his eyes in defeat, succumbing to her decision and nodded to himself, knowing he trusted his beta with his life. "Meraz, run with me," she spoke softly to him and he opened his eyes nodding once and exited the hut first. She gave a look to Brian who nodded and then turned to Linkin and smiled handing him the letter, "Send it for me?" she asked softly. Linkin grinned and nodded taking the letter and slipping it into the pouch ankle he wore. Augustus' stomach growled and he groaned heading to find food in the small hut. Linkin laughed as he hugged his best friend and kissed her forehead before they both shifted and went their separate ways.

Meraz and Adorabelle ran through the forest, no other pack member was in their wolf form as they knew Adorabelle wanted some alone time with the hot tempered wolf. They're legs would sometime brush against each other but they didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable. The relationship between Adorabelle and Meraz was an interesting one. On the outside they seemed to hate each other, no, hate was a strong word to describe them, it was more like disliked, yes, it seemed like Adorabelle and Meraz disliked each other but it was quite opposite.

Meraz believed in Adorabelle, he trusted Adorabelle with his life as well as his younger brother's it's not because she was his beta but because he loved her. Before he became a hot tempered young man, Meraz had an affectionate relationship with Adorabelle. She was there for him when his father died, she was there for him when he changed even if she was confused at what to do and afraid but she still stayed by his side like the faithful friend she was. He was the first boy to kiss her on the lips but then things changed, he became too angry at everything, everyone and it created a drift between the two.

Adorabelle found comfort in Linkin, the younger McCay brother who was showing the same symptoms. He knew the relationship he had with her before could never be the same again because he was different, he was a changed man but that didn't mean he didn't want to go back to that time. Linkin didn't know of the relationship that his older brother and his best friend had and Meraz never wants him to know. As selfish as it seems, Meraz wanted something that belonged to him and Adorabelle just for him and Adorabelle, even if it was just the memories that they had together. He often laugh to himself knowing his brother was in love with his best friend thinking it's a McCay thing to fall in love with the girl.

_Meraz._

She said to him having a clear knowing of his thoughts as his mind was open for her to see. Meraz whined forgetting that the girl he was thinking of was right beside him.

_You know I will always love you but we can't go back to the past, we can only keep walking forward into the future._

Meraz nodded his wolf head and stopped in his running, his beta following his actions to speak to him properly. She was beautiful in the setting sun even in her wolf form.

_I know Belle, and I'll always love you even if I always cause trouble for you and make things a lot harder, it's because that's the only way I know how to show that I care for you and love you like before._

Adorabelle gave a wolfish grin. She stared at him stepping closer to him and rubbing her head under his affectionately. Meraz closed his eyes basking in the moment of serenity. He felt so at peace like this. He missed the way they held each other, the feel of her lips, the way she shivered when he touched her.

_I know Meraz._

She said stepping away from him as their ears picked up the distant hiss. The two wolves glanced over at the source of noise. The strong sickly sweet smell reached their nose making Meraz growl and Adorabelle's nose twitching slightly.

_Newborn Belle._

Adorabelle nodded and the two wolves got into their defensive posture, their hackles raised and teeth bared. The vampire glided pass the trees and into the small clearing where Adorabelle and Meraz stood. The pale skin of the walking dead reminded Adorabelle of the Slytherins but there was one feature that the Slytherins didn't have and newborns did, their eyes were blood red, their lust for blood was evident. The female vampire hissed at the two wolves, their smell hitting her strongly of wet dogs. Her teeth glistened of venom as she crouched ready to attack.

Meraz and Adorabelle waited for the newborn to attack, as a fact, newborn was rash but they were strong. The vampire leaped into the air and tried to attack Adorabelle, seeing as she was the smaller sized vampire but Adorabelle was quick on her feet. She dodged the swipe of the sharp claws that the vampire had. Meraz took that opportunity to take a bite into the other arm. Adorabelle bit into the arm that tried to take a chunk out of her and together they pulled the limb in their mouths apart from the female vampire. She hissed and snarled at them, her mouth spilling the venom that could turn a human into a vampire.

The wolves' strong jaws clamped onto her dead body tightly and slowly her arms parted from her shoulders and a few droplets of scarlet blood dripped to the ground beneath their feet and paws. The vampire hissed and moaned for a moment as she felt the pain. She knew she couldn't win against these wolves by herself and turned to leave but Meraz was bigger and jumped into her way, leaping onto her and pinning the hissing armless vampire to the floor. Adorabelle took the chance and ended her undead life, she clamped her jaws around the vampire's head and ripped it from its neck feeling no remorse.

It was in her genes to destroy creatures like this, she was trained to kill newborns, to kill vampires. Adorabelle shifted back to her human form and pulled out her wand muttering a spell under her breath and a spark emitted from the tip of her wand, the body parts of the newborn caught alight and burned away into the evening sky. Her eyes watched as Meraz shifted too, the two of them standing before each other naked. Small bits of blood around their mouth. Meraz approached Adorabelle with a soft smile that brought back old memories, memories of when before Meraz was hot tempered and things changed between them.

He raised his hand to her face, their eyes still locked together his fingers wiping away the vampire's blood and Adorabelle smiled at Meraz in appreciate. "Just like old times huh?" he softly asked her staring into those beautiful orbs. She nodded agreeing. "You should get back to school," Adorabelle nodded again and felt the warmth of his hand leave her face. She felt her heart tug a bit, it wasn't that she loved him like that; she never did love him even when they were romantically involved years before, she had been infatuated with him, she had liked him a lot but never loved, she couldn't because she was too young and he just wasn't made for her, her heart tugged because she loved him like her brother and having him withdraw from her in a way with his eyes full of pain made her heart tug sadly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, I have to make something clear first, I know I've used Stephanie Meyers's Twilight history of the Cullens and the Quileute legend, but I've changed the Cullen's history a bit. Yes around 1950, the Cullen family was complete as we know it today, however, they didnt move to Forks, Washington and made a treaty with Ephraim Black. In this story, they are currently residing in America, in another town that isn't sunny and is most of the time cloudy and raining.**


	8. Whataya Want From Me?

**Chapter Eight: Whataya Want From Me?**

Sirius Black was lost. No, he was worst than lost, cause if he was lost he would just ask for directions or find his own damn way, no, he was confused. He wasn't a one woman man. He wasn't into long relationships, he would rather a good _what bam, thank you ma'am_ and be on his way. _Why are girls so complicated?_ He questioned himself. He looked over lazily at his best friend; James Potter. James Potter was a different case, he wasn't confused just lost. He was lost at how to win Lily Evans' heart. James Potter will always be a one woman man. He was into long relationships; he would rather talk about feelings than get a good shagging.

He looked down at the exchange student a row in front of him, her hand was moving as she copied the notes down. She had disappeared a whole day with Linkin to spend his birthday, together. _**Together**_. Poor Sirius Black was confused as ever as to why the thought of Linkin and Adorabelle, _**together**_, made his chest heavy like he was sick and his heart drop like he was dying. Even if James was his best friend, there was no way he, Sirius Black, _**womanizer**_, was ever going to tell how he was truly feeling. Not a damn chance.

Halloween was a weekend away. Full Moon was a weekend away. The Marauders would be with Remus. Linkin and Adorabelle were going to be alone again. _Never attends dances before. Pfft, they're probably going to spend the night in his room, shagging each other's brains out._ Sirius thought depressingly to himself. He unconsciously narrowed his eyes at the back of Adorabelle's head. The said girl turned around feeling someone staring at her. Sirius stared back at her, their eyes locking together for the first time since a month ago in the Common Room.

He could see the fiery passion she held in her eyes. He could feel the heat rising from his neck to his ears. He could feel his heart beating quickly against his ribcages. He could see her lips pulling back softly into a smile. He could feel his own lips pulled back to return that sweet smile of her. He could feel the world around them slowly blur and disappear. He could feel it was just the two of them now. No Hogwarts. No Slytherins. No students. No professors. No Marauders. No Linkin. Just simply, Sirius and Adorabelle.

"Miss Swann and Mr Black, if you two are finished making googly eyes at each other please copy the notes on the bored," Sirius snapped his attention over at Professor Flitwick. The said professor stared pointedly over at Sirius and tapped his wand on the board the notes magically appeared. Adorabelle turned to face the front not showing any signs of embarrassment. Linkin looked back at Sirius and something flashed through his eyes. In that split second, Sirius felt threatened. If he had been standing his knees would have gone weak and he would have collapsed. The way Linkin had stared at him was as though he was a threat to the said man, as thought Sirius was thinking to _**steal**_ Adorabelle from him.

_Rubbish, absolute rubbish._ He thought bitterly staring at the back of Linkin's head. But Sirius won't deny to himself that he has never thought of Adorabelle and him together. There were nights when he would dream like a little girl, dreaming of his own fairytale. _There's the reality though_ he thought to himself as he watched Linkin and Adorabelle interact, the way they smiled at each other, the way Linkin's hands linger against her skin a little longer before he pulled away. _She wouldn't look my way._

**LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE**

James Potter worried about his best friend. He was worried that his best friend would grow old and die, alone. He believed that Lily Evans will look his way. He knew that they'll get married and have children. But his best friend would be lonely and bitter, watching as their friends fell in love and settle down with children because he believed his best friend was not a one woman man.

There were things that a best friend knew and shouldn't say and the topic of Adorabelle Swann; the American exchange student; was one of them. James Potter knew Sirius Black was bitter when it came to the two exchange students. Like when they were in Charms together, with Adorabelle, with Linkin, with Lily, for once James didn't stare dreamily at his lovely Lily Evans, instead he focused most of his attention – discreetly – over at Sirius Black who had stared glazed eyes at the back of Adorabelle's head.

James Potter had also noticed the seemingly discreet glances at Dorcas Meadowes sent behind from the corner of her eyes at Sirius Black who were oblivious to them. _Poor Meadowes_ James thought pitying the Gryffindor girl for he knew, he knew that _Sirius would never look at her the same way she looks at him_. He looked away at the complicated relation that he had observed quietly from the sidelines. _And then there were those two_. He said to himself looking over at the exchange students, talking in hushed whispers. He longed to touch Lily the same way Linkin touched Adorabelle even if they both had said they were only friends.

James shook his head slightly to clear his head of the thoughts, the dreams that he longed to have with Lily now but he knew he had to wait. Wait for how long, he didn't know but he was willing to wait for her. For the green eyed red head that stole his heart. "Hey Prongs," Sirius said as they were alone in their dorm. Remus and Peter had left for the library, something about a 10 inch essay. James made a sound from within in his throat, telling his best friend he was listening. "I'm..." Sirius began but paused which made James look up from the magazine on broomsticks he was reading.

James watched the facial expression of his best friend carefully, his eyebrows scrunched to the centre, his lips pulled back into a tight thin line, expressing he was frustrated and a little upset. "I'm a little confused," Sirius confused, his cheeks tinting ever so slightly as his eyes darted down to the floor of their dorm. James became silent for a moment to think. He wanted to process what Sirius was about to say carefully, knowing his best friend was not a guy to wear his heart at his sleeve and he had to tread this topic carefully.

"At what Padfoot?" James as carefully. Sirius looked up at him his face flashing with different emotions but mainly focusing on anger and frustration now. "I'm just sure not at what you're saying mate," he added to be extra careful at his best friend's temper.

Sirius sighed a little dramatic but explained to his best friend, "At Adorabelle, at Linkin, at whatever the Hell is going on with them and me" he said throwing his arms into the air and groaning as he fell back onto his bed. James looked over at the still figure of Sirius and sighed softly, he took off his glasses with one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other. _This is complicated._ James concluded again.

"Padfoot, maybe you should tell Belle, what you feel," Sirius protested but James continued, "or you could just do what you do best," Sirius gave a look at his best friend and James squirmed a bit, he felt uncomfortable under the gaze of his best friend like that as though Sirius was studying him like a test subject.

"And, what is it that I do best?" Sirius asked a little cold in his tone but he was curious and at the same time he knew what his best friend was hinting.

"Move onto another girl," James said tiredly and watched as his best friend glared back at him, "ok maybe not but Padfoot," James started watching as Sirius began pacing back and forth in the room, his arms locked behind his back as he gazed down at the floor in thought, "Padfoot, wearing a hole into our dorm will not help," but Sirius didn't stop, he continued his pacing but listened to what James was trying to suggest to him, "Fine, you won't move on and you won't tell her how you really feel-,"

Sirius stopped and turned his body to face James. James could see the desperate look in his eyes and he felt sympathetic to his best friend. "That's the thing Prongs, I don't know _how I really feel._" There was a moment of silence that was filled by the hooting of the owl, the occasional howls of the wolves living in the Forbidden Forest and the splashing of the giant squid in the lake.

"Oh," was all James Potter could say to his best friend.

**LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE**

Adorabelle and Brian sat side by side in the small hut within the Forbidden Forest. Their patrol had changed. Linkin was patrolling with Augustus as Brian and Meraz ran patrol together. Adorabelle was running errands for Carlisle Cullen to visit as she will become the acting alpha while the vampire was here. Meraz was sleeping on one of the couches in the corner of the hut, one of his leg hanging off the couch and touching the floor as his chest rose and fell to his breathing.

"I know," Adorabelle whispered seeing the look Brian was giving her and the sleeping Meraz. Brian being alpha didn't have to wait for his beta to tell him of their former relationship, he knew but he was never going to tell her how he knew. "I've explained to him that things just won't go back to what they were before. It'll never be the same again," Brian nodded. His hands wrapped around the younger girl's face, his hands covering most of her face as he pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips to her forehead. Her eyes closed as she lived the moment.

"I understand," Brian whispered as he pulled his hands back to his sides and watched as Adorabelle's eyes slowly fluttered open and she pouted from the loss of contact but Brian just smirked and patted her head. "You should head back. I changed your patrol times so that you and Linkin wouldn't go missing at the same time," Adorabelle parted her lips to protest but Brian silenced her as she continued, "get some rest Belle," he whispered and stood up kissing the top of her head and stepping over to wake Meraz who snorted and sat up, rubbing his tired eyes and following his alpha out the hut for their patrol.

Linkin and Augustus came back looking tired and weary. Adorabelle smiled at the two of them and she stood up to meet Linkin halfway, he wrapped his arms around her body and she breathed in his scent, "Let's get some sleep," he mumbled into her hair as he watched Augustus yawn and drop onto the couch, falling asleep instantly. Adorabelle giggled quietly as she heard Augustus' snores from behind her. She grinned up at Linkin and stripped from her shirt and cargo pants before shifting and running out of the hut.

_About time Belle_

They could hear Brian's voice echo through their minds just as they shift. Adorabelle grinned wolfishly, her tongue hanging from her jaw as she ran through the woods with Linkin beside her.

_You're so lucky you don't have patrol, I would love to get some sleep right now_

Meraz mumbled only to have his younger brother laugh and earning a chuckle from the female wolf.

_Shut up pup._

Meraz warned his brother with a growl at the end but Linkin only laughed and shifted back to his human form as they could see the school pass the trees. Adorabelle was already dressed and waited for him. After pulling on his cargo, he walked beside Adorabelle in silence; it was a comfortable silence though. They didn't need to speak and it was fine just each other presence was enough for the two to be content. "When did the doc say he was coming?" Linkin asked quietly as they neared the stairs to Gryffindor towers.

"Next week, I'm afraid of the Full Moon," Linkin nodded knowing what his best friend meant. It was an exception next week that Linkin wouldn't be running the forest with Adorabelle and the werewolf as he would be with Brian and Augustus on welcoming the vampire to Hogwarts grounds as Meraz joined Adorabelle with the werewolf. "More nervous for Meraz as he has a temper," she said jokingly with her soft smile and Linkin grinned.

They both stopped at the foot of the stairs and stared at each other, Linkin leaned forward to kiss her forehead, his arms wrapped around her smaller frame easily when he pulled back his lips lingered against her skin, not wanting to part just yet. "Goodnight," she whispered and headed up to her Common Room but Linkin stood there, in the dark, watching as her figure became smaller and smaller until she disappeared around the corner. He turned and headed towards his Common Room where a bed with his name was calling out to him.

The portrait to the kitchens swung open and out stumbled Sirius Black and James Potter; each with piles of snacks in their arms. "Late night snack?" the wolf asked grinning looking down at the food and James nodded. "Better get going then, the caretaker is lurking around here somewhere," he whispered jokingly and disappeared towards the shadows of his Common Room leaving two flustered young wizards behind.

**LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE**

When morning came for the weekend, Adorabelle was sitting by herself eating her breakfast as the other girls were still asleep and Linkin was no doubt dead asleep in bed from his late night patrol last night. She sat at the end of the table, running jam across her toast as a group of gossiping girls walked by to sit on their Hufflepuff table, she could catch their conversation with her enhanced hearing, their topic made her frown and pause in her breakfast.

"Have you seen Gordon lately? He just got so hot and tall," one of the girls gossiped to the other.

"Who? Gordon Call?" Adorabelle didn't look over at them but she assumed the other girl nodded so her friend continued, "Yeah I know, it's like within a month, he grew bigger and did you see his muscles? Did he secretly worked out?" the girls giggled to each other as the topic of their gossip walked by Adorabelle and sat down. Adorabelle looked over at him, he looked tired and worn out. She didn't remember seeing his face upon the Hufflepuff table before but she knew if she looked carefully, she could make out the features of the used to be small and skinny kid that sat next to Linkin during the meals.

"Morning Belle," Lily Evan said as she was followed by Dorcas and Marlene. Adorabelle smiled at the girls and gestured for them to join her around the table. "I'm so glad it's the weekend, we can go to Hogsmeade for our dresses next week," Lily announced as she drank her pumpkin juice, Adorabelle smiled and half listened as she continued to observe Gordon from her table. "Belle, you coming with us?"

Adorabelle smiled over at Lily, an apologetic look on her face, "I'm not going to the dance," she said simply to her gawking friends who wondered why she wasn't, she sure wouldn't be going dateless, "I don't attend dances besides I have to help Link study for his upcoming test but you girls have fun today," she said sincerely watching the face of each girl.

"But but but," Lily stammered unsure of what to say to her friend and looked over at her other friends for help but none of them knew what to say to the American girl sitting there eating her breakfast as she looked over at the Hufflepuff table. Lily assumed it was for Linkin and she wondered where the Hufflepuff student was too, "Where is Linkin this morning?" she asked finally letting the reality sink in that there was no way to change the girl's mind. Dorcas and Marlene turned around to scan the students present at the Hufflepuff table also noting that Linkin was missing.

"He had a late night so he's probably sleeping in," Adorabelle explained as she swallowed her toast. Dorcas hmmed in thought as she studied the good looking boy sitting next to the vacant seat of Linkin McCay. Adorabelle noticed her friend's gaze on the changed Hufflepuff, "That's Gordon Call," she said looking at Dorcas who jumped startled at being caught oogling at the unfamiliar good looking face. "He's friends with Linkin and I guess Linkin has rubbed off on him," Dorcas agreed as she quickly bit into her toast.

Lily and Adorabelle watched their friend for a moment longer before they turned to look at each other and frowned. Lily frowned for the odd behaviour one of her best friends was behaving while Adorabelle frowned at the fact that Gordon had become so differently suddenly. "Morning Belle, morning girls," Linkin greeted the girls with a cheeky smile. The girls chirped their morning as Adorabelle turned to face her best friend and smiled, Linkin watched the smile not reach her eyes and knew something was wrong.

"Linkin, come with me," she said to the Hufflepuff student who nodded hearing the urgent tone in her voice that her other friends didn't pick up and thought nothing differently but how cute and adorable they looked together. Linkin followed his best friend outside of the castle. His stomach growled but he pushed the hunger aside to hear what his beta had to say. He recognised that tone of voice, it was the same one she would use during meetings.

"What is this about Belle?" Linkin asked watching his best friend stop in front of him and stare deeply into his eyes.

"Gordon Call,"


	9. You Are The Moon

**Chapter Nine: You Are The Moon**

Linkin McCay sat with his Hufflepuff friends, no, peers. He sat with his peers as they ate breakfast but his attention was focused solely on the boy who was sitting next to him. Gordon Call. His mind bringing back to the conversation he had with Adorabelle just a little while ago.

"_Gordon Call," Adorabelle said to him in a tone that sounded almost excited. _

"_What about Gordon Call?" he asked carefully, millions of scenarios ran through his mind but never would he have thought it was what she was going to say next._

"_He's one of us," his breath caught in his throat as he realised what she said, "His genes were most likely dormant until we came along, until you came in contact with him and it awakened those genes." Linkin listened as his beta explained to him the theory she had concluded as to why Gordon was becoming them._

"Hey Gordon," one of the guys asked. _Mitch_. Linkin thought quickly remembering his name. "How'd you get so big all of a sudden? Girls have been talking about you," Mitch said jokingly but at the same time serious to know what Gordon's secret was. _Something you don't have Mitch, sorry._ Linkin thought to himself amused and sympathetic.

Gordon shrugged and continued to wolf down his breakfast. Gordon was had dark skin much like he and Meraz had. _Why hadn't we noticed that before?_ He had the native American look to him. _Just like Meraz and I and yet we didn't notice it_ Linkin thought has he inhaled his fifth piece of toast still going for more_ maybe because Brian and Gus don't look so native and we've never questioned about their heritage._ Linkin concluded and looked at his peers glanced between himself and Gordon who had been eating nonstop. "What?" he asked his peers as they pretended to shrug and brush it off like nothing. Linkin raised an eyebrow and turned to Gordon. "You going to Hogsmeade later?"

Gordon shook his head wondering what the larger boy was up to and Linkin grinned patted his shoulder and replied, "Good, meet me by the lake. Adorabelle wants to talk to you," the other peers whistled and nudged each other and teased Gordon about Adorabelle to which Linkin chuckled to himself. As a wolf, Linkin knew when to intimidating and when it came to Adorabelle he was intimidating. Gordon was blushing slowly and kept glancing over at Linkin hoping that the larger looking boy wasn't offended by what the other Hufflepuffs were saying.

And he wasn't, he was looking over at his best friend who was laughing and eating breakfast with her female friends. Linkin could feel the excitement in his chest, he was excited that there would be a new pack member, their pack was small and they would be stronger in numbers and excited that now he wouldn't be the youngest member to shift. Oh he was absolutely **for** Gordon to shift, to be one of them so he could finally teach someone and show them the ropes of being _one of them_.

He wondered what his brother would think, what that hot tempered wolf would say to a new pack member. Augustus would be happy with it, he'll slap the new wolf on the back and throw in a scary comment only to be glared at by Brian. Brian, Linkin couldn't even think what would be going through the alpha's mind without being in his wolf form. Brian had always been hard to read when he wasn't in his wolf form but Adorabelle, oh Adorabelle could read him so easily but, she could read anyone easily. It was a talent, a talent that Linkin wished he had a tenth of.

Linkin looked at the faces that now sat at his house table. He's never paid any attention to any of them before, he has never noticed the different faces and coloured hair that sat on his table. There were reds, browns, brunettes, blondes, black, two toned heads. There were the blue, green, brown, hazel, autumn coloured eyes. There were tall, short, lanky, midget-like students. There were fat, skinny, overweight, anorexic students. It amazed him that he could have never noticed these people before. He could have never realised the other girls on his table that true enough they were pretty but none processed the beauty that **his** Adorabelle had.

Now that he thought about it, the names and faces he could remember were able to be counted with one hand. There was Gordon and Mitch who sat opposite him. Just two. _That's..._ Linkin began to think. _Sad._ He concluded with nothing else to add. He looked over at Adorabelle _bet she knows a lot in her house. _He pouted to himself knowing he should be blending in but he couldn't, he couldn't do that when Adorabelle wasn't in the same house as he.

It was unfair. It was cruel in Fate's hand to toy with him like that. She was so close but yet so far, so far even for him to reach her. They had never been so far away, even if it was **this** far. They didn't sleep together anymore, they didn't do the things they used to at home like cliff diving, having barbeques on First Beach or patrolling in **their** forest. At night, he would often dream about her, dream about holding her close to his body and telling her how much he loved her and to hear her repeat those things to him but he knew, oh how he knew that she would never do that that she most likely didn't even feel the same for her.

It all came down to the fact, the hurtful truth that Adorabelle and him just weren't made for each other.

"Hey umm, Linkin," Linkin looked over at Gordon holding his unknown number of toast in his hand halfway to his mouth, "do you know why Adorabelle wants to talk to me?" Linkin studied his new friend lazily, as though giving the appearance that he neither cared nor knew but he did know and he did care, "You're-you're not angry at you?" Gordon asked shaking slightly which made Linkin laugh, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Gordon sighed in relief, "That's good," which only made Linkin laugh harder, his head thrown back, barks of laughter leaving his mouth to catch the attention of his best friend.

**LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE**

She looked over at him and smiled a look in her eyes that couldn't be described in words but would be mistaken as love. Lily looked over at the quiet exchange student and stared at her expression, the emotion she held in her eyes made Lily gasp. She had never seen such a strong emotion, it reminded her of the way she would watch Linkin secretly when he watched Adorabelle in their study sessions. Lily had to admit, she was jealous of Adorabelle. Adorabelle Swann was beautiful. Adorabelle Swann was smart. Adorabelle Swann was kind hearted. Adorabelle Swann was funny. Adorabelle Swann was brave. Adorabelle Swann was wanted.

And that was what Lily Evans was jealous of, the way so many boys wanted her and all she had was annoying selfish, arrogant James Potter chasing after her tail. She would never admit it but if James Potter had suddenly stopped chasing after her, Lily Evans would be heartbroken. She would be unwanted.

Speak the Devil and the Devil shall appear, James Potter and his friends had just walked into the hall, Lily grumbled under her breath that she could hear Adorabelle laughing at, clearly showing that the exchange student had heard what Lily had said. Lily looked over at Dorcas who was watching the Marauders walking over to sit, each giving Adorabelle a greeting of some sort to which said girl smiled and greeted each in return. Lily wanted to say something; she wanted to ask her best friend something but the connection she felt was slowly slipping. Dorcas was slowly withdrawing from Lily and it made Lily feel insecure. Or had she been such a bad friend? Had all her attention really turned to Adorabelle?

_But I've been with Dorcas the last few weeks, _Lily mused to herself as she stared between Dorcas and Adorabelle _only with Belle when we have our study sessions and that's with Remus and Linkin. _Lily looked over at the quiet Marlene _What about Marlene? What is she thinking about? What does she think of this? Am I an awful friend? _Lily wanted to scream. She wanted to whimper in her spot and ask questions. "Hey Dorcas, Marlene," the girls looked over at their redheaded friend in question, Lily cleared her throat and suddenly she felt as though the hall had went quiet to hear their conversation but it hadn't right? "Nothing," she finally said and the hall suddenly became loud again. Or was she going insane?

"You alright Lils?" Dorcas asked carefully watching her friend's face.

"No!" was what Lily wanted to say but instead she shook her head planting a smile on her lips, "Yes, everything is alright," Marlene and Dorcas exchanged a look before the nodded unsurely and looked over at Adorabelle who sat staring at Lily in deep thought. Her eyes glazed over as though she wasn't there with them, staring directly at Lily but not at Lily. Lily looked over shaken by her new friend who was staring in her direction in deep thought, in a trance, "Belle? You're scaring me,"

Adorabelle's eyes lightened as she snapped from her trance and hummed at Lily before turning back to her breakfast to satisfy her never ending stomach. The girls looked at each other, they hadn't seen their friend act like this, in fact there were lots they didn't know about their friend, they wanted to ask, really they did but they respected her space and privacy and when she was ready, she would share, right? "So who are you going to the ball with girls?" she asked her American accent clear and a turn on for the majority of the male population at Hogwarts.

Marlene looked up from her book she was reading at the table, "No one," she simply said and Adorabelle frowned. She understood that Marlene was quiet. She understood that Marlene was different from most girls here but she was beautiful. She had her own beauty and Adorabelle knows that boys here at Hogwarts are blind to not love Marlene. "Boys here, aren't worth my time," and Adorabelle laughed. She laughed because she agrees. She laughed because she sees Marlene is stronger than she looks and she's proud.

Marlene however, is confused and shyly smiles as Adorabelle smiles at her. "Oh Marlene," Dorcas began a pity tone creeping in her words but Marlene ignores it knowing her friend is only concern about her non existing love life. "I'm going with Edgar Riddick. His best friend has no date do you want me to ask?" Marlene shook her head with a disgusted look on her face but neither Adorabelle nor Lily comments on the matter.

"What about you Lily?" Adorabelle asks taking the tension away from Marlene and Dorcas.

Lily looked over startled as Adorabelle asked her. "No one, I'm going to keep Marlene company," she announced clear for a certain someone to hear so he wouldn't ask her. Adorabelle smiled knowingly to herself as she listened to Lily raise her voice a bit for James Potter to hear. Even if Lily Evans denies that she likes James Potter, Adorabelle can see that Lily will surely miss the attention that James Potter gives her.

Adorabelle hummed at her friends as she sat back to observe them carefully. Lily Evans was a smart witch. She was easy to change. Sometimes a little self conscious but who wasn't? She had a temper like a mother tiger but could be tamed like a house cat. She was faithful and loyal to those she loved. She was cruel and hard to those she hated.

There was Marlene McKinnon. A smart witch who loved to read it seems. A perfect match for Remus Lupin but there was no romance between them. She keeps mostly to herself. A quiet spoken person, only speaking when spoken too. She is a kind witch, a gentle witch. Dreams of romance like the fairytales. _Understandable. _Adorabelle thought.

Last of the girls was Dorcas Meadowes. A witch who would rather romance herself with boys than study. _Understandable,_ Adorabelle mused to herself _her hormones are raging at this age._ Is infatuated with Sirius Black who does not give her a glance. Although, she isn't hot tempered, _she gets jealous easily_. Adorabelle remembered seeing how her eyes flashed with anger and her jaw clenched as she watched Sirius Black flirt with other girls.

_Love. If you're meant to be, you're meant to be._ Adorabelle sadly thought as she looked at Dorcas one last time before back over to Linkin who was in a deep conversation with Gordon. The two of them grinning and laughing. _Brothers. _She concluded just by watching them interact.

"We should go now," Marlene suggested, her feelings a bit wounded by what Dorcas had said. Dorcas and Lily nodded, the latter looking down at Adorabelle as she stood up and smiled. "See you when we get back Belle," Marlene said grinning and waved to the exchange student.

Lily hugged the sitting girl, "See you soon," and left with Marlene who waited at the doors for Dorcas to say her goodbyes.

"See you later Belle," Dorcas said smiling softly and hugged the other girl. Adorabelle hugged back feeling the muscles in Dorcas' back tense but she said and thought nothing more of it. Dorcas glanced back over Adorabelle's shoulder before she joined her friends and they disappeared as the doors closed. Adorabelle sat back and hummed again.

_Complicated_ she thought as Gordon and Linkin walked over to her.

**LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE**

They sat beside the lake where the giant squid was swimming around further from them, making ripples in the surface every so often. Linkin waited for his beta to speak but she sat there observing the ripples in the lake and he could see Gordon about to crack. Gordon fidgeted on his spot opposite Linkin who was right beside Adorabelle holding her hand. Adorabelle looked over at Gordon observing him and his body began to shake, his temper rising.

Adorabelle hummed. And Gordon growled. Adorabelle hummed again. Gordon whined, his body slouching as though to appear tiny under Adorabelle's gaze.

"Gordon, have you noticed that your body has changed drastically? Or how the littlest thing makes you angry? Or how you've been eating endlessly to never seem to be full?" Gordon stared at the girl, his expression surprised and nodded eagerly. Adorabelle hummed. Linkin twitched, he was fighting to burst out in laughter and mess up the supposed to be serious atmosphere that Adorabelle had created for the new shape-shifter.

_Oh Belle, you're mischievous today._ Linkin thought amusedly to himself as he watched Gordon squirm again. He looked over at his best friend and grinned watching as her eyes twinkled with laughter as her lips twitched ever so faintly.

"Gordon, is there anyone in your family from America?"

* * *

**Title credit to A Hush Sound.  
Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling's Harry Potter characters; The Marauders, etc. I do not own the history of the shape-shifters in Twilight or the Cullen family. I do own the characters Adorabelle Swann, Brian Bones, Linkin McCay, Meraz McCay, Augustus Vel and Gordon Call.**


	10. OMG

**Author's Note:** Before we start to read, I need to apologise for my lack of updates or extremely slow update of this or any other story. I've been a bad writer, I know. It's been a hectic while and I'm trying to update as soon as I can. And I made this chapter as long as I could drag it before we go into the next one which would focus more on Sirius and Adorabelle because the just haven't had a chapter or anything more then a paragraph or so to themselves and I want to dwell in their 'complicated' relationship. So bare with me guys and I hope you have a happy reading for this chapter.

I also thank those who have added this story to their alert list and favourites. I really appreciate it and if you guys review, the chapters just might come out faster. It'll just give me an idea on what you readers want to see in the coming chapters. ;]

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that is familiar to you because they belong to J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyers. I wish they did belong to me but sadly, I don't have that talent or imagination for such a thing but however I do own the characters you are not familiar with. They are my OCs but the people I used to portray them are not. And the title of this chapter came from the song OMG by Usher feat. Will..

**Warning:** There is course language used in here. Excuse the speaker for that. But besides that, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: OMG**

Linkin knew his best friend inside out, he knew when she was happy and when she was sad. Linkin especially knew when to steer clear from her and four days later, he had knew it was that time to do so. He had seen the signs on that Thursday morning when his best friend; Adorabelle had strolled down the steps and saw him.

She looked the same as every other day they had been at Hogwarts. The uniform was slightly loose around her body and her brown worn backpack was on her shoulder. She even had her hair tied back in a messy bun and instantly that was a tell tale sign.

_Not good, not good_ he chanted to himself.

Her hair was a mess. It wasn't like a bird's nest but there was one thing that Adorabelle hated and that was having her hair messy. Linkin often thought to himself that his best friend had slight OCD but sometimes she was messy herself like on a day like this.

"Hey Adorabelle!" Linkin winced slightly as Gordon cheerfully waved his arm in the air at Adorabelle as he shouted clear across the corridor for her.

_Bad sign_ he stated too afraid to even whisper the words as he saw the muscle in her jaw twitch slightly. _She's going to blow. Oh God. _

Linkin elbowed Gordon harshly on the side and Gordon wheezed as he felt the air knocked right out of him. Gordon cursed at him in his English accent but the words were merely like an annoying fly buzzing in Linkin's ear.

Adorabelle paused at the entrance of the Hall and turned to face them, her right foot tapping impatiently against the tiles as she leaned most of her weight against her left leg with her hands on her hips. Linkin swallowed that lump at his throat. There was that same glint in her eye, that hazy angry look that he knew so well now.

The pack including himself have been receiving the bad end of her on days like this. It wasn't that she was nearing or in her monthly cycle. Oh no, if it was that she would have been even more affectionate. He, Linkin, especially liked it when Adorabelle was in her monthly cycle. She babied and coddled him more. It made his heart beat fast and the grin on his face aching at his jaw when the day finished.

Linkin grabbed onto Gordon's arm and dragged the almost shapeshifter over to Adorabelle as she huffed and shoved the large doors opened. Linkin winced dropping his arm from Gordon's elbow who mumbled more curses to himself. He could see everyone present in the Hall; students and professors, just staring at the three of them.

There was that twitch of the jaw muscle again. And once again Linkin winced. He wanted to open his mouth and tell everyone not to stare, he wanted them to continue what they were doing and what seemed like long minutes, the students went back to eating their breakfast and gossiping.

"What's up with Adorabelle today?" Gordon whispered not knowing how good Adorabelle's hearing was. Linkin widened his eyes at his new friend. He glanced back at Adorabelle seeing her muscle twitch twice and her fingers began twitching too. He looked over at Gordon quickly and shook his head so hard and fast that it felt like it was going to fall off his shoulders. "What? What did I say?" Gordon asked still clueless on when to be quiet. He didn't understand what Linkin was trying to tell him.

Adorabelle spun around on her heels quickly to face the pair. Linkin swallowed again. He could feel his blood pumping in his ears. He wasn't afraid of newborns. He wasn't afraid of vampires like the coven in Italy. He wasn't even afraid of Brian – that much or even his brother. He was afraid of Adorabelle. She was a scary creature to be around on her _day_. He remembered her episodes a while back where she tore through the forest breaking down trees and coming back with blood covered arms and face. He shivered just as the memory flashed before his eyes.

He looked over at Gordon from the corner of his eyes and felt sorry for the guy. Gordon was new to this shapeshifting business and he was definitely new to Adorabelle's sudden mood swing. Gordon's face was pale and Linkin could see the sudden perspiration along the boy's temple. Linkin almost – **almost **wanted to drop onto his knees and hug tightly at Adorabelle's leg to plead for their lives but he knew that would make it worst.

"There is nothing wrong with me." Adorabelle gritted through her clenched teeth. She was angry. No, scratch that, she was annoyed at everything and everyone around her. She can't help it but her mind somehow knew that it was almost that _day_ and was warning everyone and herself.

But she had every reason to be annoyed today. Today just wasn't her day. She had woken up late, Lily and Dorcas had called her multiple times but her body refused to wake up and so she slept through their shouts and was the last one out of the tower with the hot water being used up. What kind of a magical school has a limit supply of hot water? So she couldn't wash her hair and it felt disgusting against her neck so she hastily brushed the knots out but the comb broke. In her anger, Adorabelle threw a punch at the wall and made a dent in the stone wall. She swore loudly as she was going to be late for breakfast if she fixed it.

So she left the crack in the wall and rushed downstairs but in the Common Room, her bag strap broke and her things fell out. She swore again. There was one thing about Adorabelle, she never swore. Even if times were tough she never opened her mouth to dirty her tongue like that. Then when she fixed her strap with a quick wave and picked everything up, Gordon had to shout out her name and wave energetically at her. Annoying her even further for his perky mood, a complete 180 turn to his quiet mood just less than a week ago.

"Of course there is nothing wrong with her Gordon, she's fine!" Linkin said forcing the words out and wincing inwardly at how fake he sounded. Gordon didn't buy the lie and narrowed his eyes at Adorabelle then over at Linkin.

Adorabelle's jaw twitched and her hands clenched tightly into a ball. Her knuckles turning a white colour. And Linkin swallowed loudly as the sweat dripped down to his chin slowly. He knew he didn't have the strength to stop Adorabelle if she went on a rampage here, at school. All he could do is slowly guide the slightly twitching shapeshifter out of the hall and away from students. Linking spun over to face Gordon and slapped his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. Gordon had barely felt the tight grip as a few students around winced seeing the strength.

"Get to Professor Dumbledore and tell him that Adorabelle will need to be excused from her classes for the rest of the week." Gordon protested but Linkin looked so serious and his tone was so urgent that he nodded quickly and side stepped away from Adorabelle whose eyes were clenched tightly shut and her fists shaking slightly. Linkin looked over at his best friend, wondering if he should touch her. He was afraid. His heart beating so fast and hard against his ribcages he could almost feel it hurting. "Hey Belle?" he spoke softly and giving it as much love as he can utter in the sentence. "Let's go for a run ok?"

She snapped her eyes open and he could see them glow slightly and darken. He winced and drawing his hand back quickly before she could damage it. Her muscles stopped twitching and her fists stopped moving just to lay clenched by her side. She was holding herself so hard against lashing out at her peers in the Hall. He knew they were wondering what the two were doing standing there instead of joining their respective houses for breakfast.

"Morning Linkin! Morning Adore!" Linkin closed his eyes in a wince as he heard Sirius appear beside them. He could see James, Remus and Peter smiling and waving at Adorabelle who stared back at them. Her eyes darkened to an almost black as her fists shook again.

_Not good. Seriously not good. _Linking stressed almost ripping the hair right out of his skull.

Sirius stepped closer to Adorabelle seeing that she acted differently this morning but before he could ask what was wrong. She growled lowly at him and his eyes widened. Sirius had never heard such an animalistic like growl from any human before not even from himself. And he turned into a dog! He stepped back from shock and watched the facial expression on Adorabelle's face change quickly.

Her upper lip was pulled back almost in a snarl resembling like an angry dog. Her body slowly shook and tremble as she stared at Sirius with such darkened angry eyes. "Get the fuck away from me. God fuck, give me some space would you?" she swore at Sirius and her body shook again.

There were gasps in the Hall as they heard Adorabelle snapped at Sirius who stood there standing frozen in his spot. His face ash white while his mouth gaped open and close like a fish out of water. James and Remus were both equally surprised at Adorabelle's reaction. Remus was greatly more so as all the time he had spent with her, she had never snapped like that not even at the Slytherins who pestered them.

Linkin gasped and quickly grabbed onto his best friend before her clothes ripped away and she became a big scary but beautiful wolf. "Sorry, she isn't feeling well!" Linkin shouted back as he dragged Adorabelle outside into the courtyard quickly.

Just as they reached the forest, Adorabelle ripped herself from Linkin's arms and shrugged off her uniform as quick as possible and she burst into a wolf, snarling and growling at the trees around her. She rammed herself against the nearest one, the bark digging into her fur and she slowly bled. Linkin watched painfully as his best friend took out her frustration and anger. In the distant he could make out another wolf standing there to watch as the female wolf continued to bring down another tree. He smiled softly seeing it was his brother.

Knowing she was in good hands – paws, Linkin turned and headed back to the school where Gordon stood at the entrance waiting for him. "Is she alright?" he asked meekly never having seen such anger in someone before. Linkin sighed rubbing his face but nodded with shrug.

"Yeah, happens all the time," he reasoned before heading in for breakfast first. Gordon squinted to stare at the Forbidden Forest where he would soon run alongside with his supposed pack brothers and sister. He sighed and turn around to follow Linkin.

**LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE **

Adorabelle never returned for her morning classes. Her friends began to worry. She never turned up for lunch and they knew how much she loved to eat. So Lily stood up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table where Linkin sat beside Gordon. The two were in an eating contest as the boys around cheered them on.

_Boys..._she grumbled as she watched them. Linkin slammed his hand down on the table when he finished first and Gordon groaned as did those who had bet upon him. Linkin grinned as those who bet on him cheered and slapped each other's hand for the money they won.

"Linkin," Lily began and Linkin looked up at her not even surprised she was there at his table. She frowned as he continued to eat, as though he had not a care in the world but in this case not a care where his best friend was or how she was doing, "where's Belle?" she asked straight to the point seeing no reason to go around in a circle. "She was at breakfast and had a breakdown, we all have that some day and then she didn't turn up for her morning classes and now at lunch she's not here still. I know how much she loves to eat."

Linkin sighed and smiled at Lily who was taken aback by the childish look on his face compared to his usual grinning look and the scared face he had this morning. "She's fine. Belle doesn't feel well and is probably resting. Don't bother her." He stated before going back to his mountain of food. Lily huffed and stomped her feet wanting to slap Linkin.

"'_Don't bother her_'?" she screeched and knew she was causing a scene but she couldn't help it. Adorabelle was one of her close friend albeit she was new into the group but she became so close so quickly. "What do you even mean? She's one of my best friends! I can't just not see how she's doing!" she desperately explained to Linkin who looked unfazed by her actions.

He smiled sympathetically. "I know how you feel Lily but you have to listen to me. I grew up with Belle and trust me; you don't want to be near her on a day like this. She's like a ticking bomb just waiting for something to trigger her so she can explode. She'll be fine after a day or two, just go back and eat lunch. Don't worry so much about her," he said seriously and explaining it slowly to Lily who sighed heavily but nodded. She couldn't say anything else and couldn't persuade Linkin to show or tell her where Adorabelle was so she would have to take his word for it.

"But if she doesn't return by Friday night, I'm going to hex you," Lily warned. Linkin threw his head back and laughed as he received a glare one last time and the red head left for her table again. Everything began to run smoothly as it did before Lily made a scene.

Gordon swallowed a mouthful of food, "You know she is serious about hexing you,"

"I know but Belle will be fine by Friday night," Gordon hummed worrying for his new friend.

The Marauders sat with the girls this lunch session as they had been worried about Adorabelle and none of them save Remus who was currently not present at the table, were close to Linkin to ask about Adorabelle. They watched as Lily came back, cheeks flushed and her lips moving to mumble words to herself about Linkin's behaviour.

"So?" Dorcas asked quickly before Lily could even sit down again. "I take it Linkin didn't tell you where she is,"

Lily snapped her angry gaze over to her best friend and Dorcas understood. She was slightly hurt by the look but understood how Lily felt. Sirius was quiet all morning after Adorabelle had snapped at him. He was hurt. Even if their friendship – if he could call what they have that, wasn't as close as to her and Remus' friendship, he was hurt by the fact she had even raised her voice at him. He was the first person for her to yell at and it made his heart ache.

He sighed to himself as he thought back to when Linkin came over to him when he returned without Adorabelle by his side and basically told him in short sentences that: S_he's not feeling well. She didn't mean it._ Then he walked over to his table with that boy who suddenly looked like he ate steroids following behind him.

_Linkin probably gave the Hufflepuff those steroids. _He bitterly thought as he narrowed his eyes at the smiling Linkin and his friend. _What was his name anyway? Gary? No, Gordon! That's right, Gordon. How can he just suddenly get so large looking? And I remember he used to be a skinny lanky boy!_

But his bitter thoughts became sad as he remembered the look in Adorabelle's eyes as she growled at him. The way her body shook as though she was having a seizure but somehow he knew she wasn't. The look in her eyes was almost murderous but he just couldn't explain it. It wasn't that he was terrified at her but the fact that when he saw the anger in her eyes he could also see a pain behind them. That pain made his heart clench and fall to his stomach. He had never seen Adorabelle like that nor has he ever seen the anger and pain in her eyes. She was always so cheerful with him or anyone. He couldn't imagine the things that happen for her eyes to be scarred like that. He couldn't believe someone had the intention of hurting her like that.

He had lost his appetite since breakfast and staring at all the food on the table made him feel nauseous but he couldn't just leave his friends like this. No, he couldn't let anyone know what Adorabelle did to him this morning had affected him greatly. He was Sirius Black, the heartthrob and heartbreaker of the school for the majority of girls not the one getting his heartbroken by an exchange student.

_But she's not just an exchange student_ he said to himself as continued to mope in his quiet manner.

Dorcas glanced over at Sirius. The man who had captured her heart. She frowned when she noticed that he hadn't touch his food and had a darkened air around him. He was hurt. And Dorcas hated Adorabelle – now that she isn't here – for hurting **her **Sirius like that. How dare she had snapped at him in front of the school and the professors! Oh how scandalous! But Sirius had just stood there and taken it all. He hadn't even looked angry at being spoken to like that but in fact he was quiet and Dorcas knew he was hurting on the inside.

_And it's unfair_ she thought how unrequited she felt.

Linkin had left early from lunch to go check on Adorabelle. He was greeted by a tired looking Augustus. There were a few dried blood streaks across the larger man's naked chest, "How is she?"

Augustus smiled sadly. "She's still knocking down trees and what not," Linkin sighed and nodded. "She'll be fine. By the way she's acting now, I think it'll be raining buckets or cats and dogs later in the evening," Linkin cracked a smile at the way Augustus had said as he tried to lighten the mood.

None of them liked it when Adorabelle became like this. A monster.

_No, not a monster, just an animal. _Linkin thought silently as he winced hearing the painful howl coming from Adorabelle.

"That's my cue to get back," Augustus announced and the two pack brothers smiled at each and pounding their fists together before the older one shifted and left into the shadows of the forest.

"Yeah, mine too," he muttered to himself stepping out of the forest boundaries and staring up at the gathering dark clothes. He frowned not liking the gloomy weather. "God, and to think when every time it becomes this, Belle becomes that," he didn't like that thought. He didn't like that scenario but knew that it was true. With a shake of his head, Linkin headed back inside.

**LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE**

By the time classes were finished for the day, Linkin had noticed that Gordon was getting restless. His mood was ever going down and he gave the telltale signs just like Adorabelle earlier today. Gordon's jaw muscles had twitched when a clumsy first year had bumped into him in the corridor just right outside their class. He noticed that his eye twitched when a pair of idiots in class had ceased to be quiet and constantly threw papers at each other over Gordon's head.

It was the first sign that he was ready to change. Linkin estimated a day or two before Gordon he knew now would become a hairy animal just like himself. "Gordon, take deep breaths," Linkin soothed trying to relax the tensed new shapeshifter. Gordon nodded and listened to the more experienced shifter. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

But no matter how many deep breaths he took, he felt a fire burn within his chest and it made him angry. They were sitting in the Common Room trying to finish off an essay that was due tomorrow but Gordon couldn't concentrate on it. All afternoon he had been feeling like a girl during her monthly. He was irritated and angry at the stupidest things.

For example, he had a bathroom break and when another male student rushed into the bathroom before him, almost knocking him right off his feet. He could hear his chest rumble with a growl as his fists clenched tightly by his side. The student had shouted a quick apology before disappearing behind a cubicle. Another time would be when they were walking to the Common Room when the last class was finished for the day and a group of girls giggled loudly and looked at him only to giggle even louder. He growled again and would have burst snapping at the defenceless girls but Linkin steered him away before he snapped.

"What's wrong with me?" he groaned as his arms began to ache. The pain in his chest just spread to his shoulders and down his arms right to the tip of his fingers. It even hurt for him to talk and breath. Linkin studied him silently and threw shoved all their belongings on the small table into his bag before throwing under the table. Gordon watched confused and groaned in pain as Linkin hurriedly shoved him to his feet and the two were out of the Common Room and making their way outside in the pouring weather.

"Stupid weather," Linkin muttered as he dashed by students who watched Gordon groan and moan under the arm of Linkin. A flash of lightning could be seen through the windows and Linkin growled himself. He didn't know how to react to Gordon's shifting. He himself had been the youngest and last shifter of the pack and now he was supposed to guide Gordon through his shifting when all he remembered was the pain. "Wish Belle was here," he mumbled as they trudged through the mud.

Linkin looked down at Gordon as his body began to shake like Adorabelle had. He groaned loudly. Gordon's groans of pain were getting louder and more frequent. Linkin hurriedly along towards the Forest and quickly dropped Gordon down the ground and winced when his friend landed on the wet ground in a heap. He shrugged out of his clothes and shoved them into the pouch around his ankle before shifting.

_Oh God, Brian! Am I glad to see you!_ Linkin said through their link as he spotted the alpha who was just making his rounds.

Brian looked down at the groaning heap of what is supposed to be their new pack brother.

_Link, take him deeper into the forest. His screams will attract attention here._

Linkin nodded his wolf head and shifted quickly not disturbed by the fact he was naked and his goods was hanging around as he quickly as possible dragged Gordon deeper into the forest then slowly dropped him to the floor and shifted again. He noticed Augustus approaching them and a grin appeared on his wolf face as he was excited for a new brother.

_It's almost time_

Brian announced looking down at the body of Gordon who was curled in a fetal position. He threw his head back suddenly and his mouth parted into a scream. The scream echoed through the forest but was drowned out by the thunder that roared in the sky.

**LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE**

Professor Albus Dumbledore sat in the middle of the professors' table and scanned the faces of his Hogwarts' students quickly. He noticed that three faces were missing. Two of them being the American exchange students also shapeshifters he had asked for help and the third one a Hufflepuff student by the name of Gordon Call who was a shapeshifter in progress.

He raised his goblet to his lips remembering Gordon informing him that Adorabelle would be absent from class for the rest of the week, the reason why as Linkin had explained to him. He caught the eyes of the Marauders who he found very entertaining when they played their pranks. They could always bring a smile to his lips. He winked at them and raised his goblet and drank from it.

_And so one of our students became a wolf_ he thought looking over at the empty spot where Gordon Call had sat earlier today.

LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE

Professor Albus Dumbledore sat in the middle of the professors' table and scanned the faces of his Hogwarts' students quickly. He noticed that three faces were missing. Two of them being the American exchange students also shapeshifters he had asked for help and the third one a Hufflepuff student by the name of Gordon Call who was a shapeshifter in progress.

He raised his goblet to his lips remembering Gordon informing him that Adorabelle would be absent from class for the rest of the week, the reason why as Linkin had explained to him. He caught the eyes of the Marauders who he found very entertaining when they played their pranks. They could always bring a smile to his lips. He winked at them and raised his goblet and drank from it.

_And so one of our students became a wolf_ he thought looking over at the empty spot where Gordon Call had sat earlier today.


	11. Shut It Down

**Author's Note:** Howdy! Here's the next chapter and it explains why Adorabelle was acting weird yesterday although the more detailed explanation is not until later chapters. I''m sorry this is another long chapter. But do remember to review and happy reading! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is familiar to you for those belong to J.K Rowling or Stephanie Meyers. And frankly, I'm jealous but I do own the characters you are not familiar with although I do not own the people that they portrayed by. The chapter title is a song by Pitbull feat. Clinton Sparks called Shut It Down.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Shut It Down**

Gordon Call can count the happy times in his life with just one hand. There were only three happy times. Three in his seventeen years of life. The first time was when his father was still alive. He had a small family. His mother and father and him. His father's family had all passed away but he still had aunts and uncles on his mother's side. He remembered when he and his parents would go on picnics during the rare sunny days of his old home. Or the days when he spent with just his father, bonding over fishing.

But then all that changed. His father had died. No one told him why and he didn't question. It was painful enough that his father had left him, left his mother and left this world. His mother had moved them away to London where her dreadful, horrible family lived. London is – was miserable for Gordon. He hated this new home. It didn't hold any memories of his father. They had even hated his father and so hated him for looking so much like the man.

The second time he felt happy, truly happy was when he received his Hogwarts acceptance letter. He couldn't even describe the burst of joy he felt when the owl had dropped his letter. That was also when his aunts and uncles acknowledged him as one of them but that didn't mean they stopped their children from teasing and even beating up Gordon. God, he hated his cousins. They were Slytherins now. Pure-bloods who thought highly of themselves.

The third time was befriending Linkin and Adorabelle. It was also when he was told he just wasn't a witch. He was also a shapeshifter, as they had called it. Adorabelle had told him that because he was near Gordon during the time they were there, Gordon's heritage began to slowly surface. He felt himself change, he could see the change but most of all, he felt he belonged.

But Gordon couldn't get rid of the pain. Oh it was horrible. He felt his bones snapping and growing just to fit his new form. He felt larva running through his veins where his blood supposed to be. His whole body was burning, even breathing was painful. His vision was blurred if he ever opened his eyes but he couldn't. It was just too painful.

His fingers grew and shrank to look like paws. His nose grew longer and slowly morphed with his mouth so form a snout. He just wanted to kill himself. Rid himself of this pain and agony. He could hear his own screams echoing through his head. His throat raw from screaming so loud that he resorted to whimpers. His skin felt itchy has fur grew from the pores in his skin.

The pain slowly faded away as his transformation was complete. He felt relief. His body was suddenly light and his chest ceased to burn and he collapsed entirely onto the floor. Breathing heavily and slowly open his new eyes.

Everything was different. He could see the details of the bark on the tree that was fifty metres away. He could hear the animals deep within the forest where darkness resides. He could hear a voice in his head and he jumped to his feet. Surprised and scared. He noticed four other wolves standing around him staring at him.

The rain pelted down his aching body and it soothed him. His fur matted close to his body but he didn't care. He felt so much better being able to **be** with the wild.

_This is _me_, the real me. _He thought as the female voice continued to rant and curse, even at him now.

_Oh don't mind Belle, she's just pissed_ the unfamiliar voice stated in his head and Gordon again jumped. It was sudden and he felt...invaded.

_Gus, leave the new one alone. I'm Brian. Welcome Gordon Call_ he stared at the large looking wolf before him. There was something about this wolf that made him calm. He felt small and unimportant being so close to this wolf.

Someone laughed in his head and he noticed the handsome wolf beside a grinning yellow coloured wolf.

_Yeah, Brian's our alpha. I'm Meraz, Linkin's older brother. Welcome bro_ the handsome wolf had spoke to him in his head and grinned in his form.

Gordon grinned back feeling like a family. He felt connected and it felt just right for him. _This is awesome!_

_I dunno about that Gordon. The first few weeks even months are the hardest, I can still remember it._ Gordon looked over as another wolf nudged him in the side. He could tell it was Linkin by the voice and was startled at having Linkin hear his thoughts like that. _When we're in our forms, all our thoughts are connected. So what you think, we can hear it even see it._

Gordon nodded slowly and images of anger flashed before him. Trees being torn down. It was just angry. Gordon whimpered softly at the feeling.

_Don't worry about Belle, she'll be fine again. I'm Augustus but everyone calls me Gus._ The yellow wolf said jumping slightly up and down from his spot.

_Hey everyone. _Gordon began unsure of how it was supposed to be _is Adorabelle ok? She was so angry today_

Brian, his alpha, looked over to where Adorabelle was supposed to be and nodded his wolf head. Gordon felt small compared to his alpha who looked so large. He felt ugly and plain compared to Meraz who was majestic looking. He was just a normal brown, looking more like an overgrown dog. The only detail he had was a star like white bush across his chest.

_Belle will be ok. She'll join us soon. Linkin will help you with getting to know the ropes of shifting. You won't be attending school for a while until you can control your temper. New shifters often are easily angered. _

Gordon nodded feeling excited to learn about his new life. He looked over at Linkin who gave a bark of laughter.

_Just follow me now Gordon, I'll get you used to those legs before we practice on shifting you back to yourself again._

With that Linkin dashed away from the pack and Gordon followed. Brian shifted to his human form and frowned as he pushed back his wet hair.

"Eager kid," Meraz commented standing on Brian's right side in his human form too. Augustus grunted with agreement as he shifted. The three stood in the rain naked and wet but they didn't feel the cold. Their bodies were so hot that it just felt like eating a melting ice cream on a hot day. "Belle is angry today,"

"Big storm," Augustus said as the thunder roared again and lightning continued to flash. Brian closed his eyes and sighed.

"We'll head back. Gus, it's your patrol tonight," Brian teased the pouting shapeshifter before he shifted into his wolf form and ran back towards their temporary home. Meraz laughed with his head thrown back. He patted his friend's shoulder

"Sucks to be you," he rubbed in before quickly shifting as Augustus growled and shifted also. Quickly Gordon and Linkin's conversation ran through his head as well as Adorabelle's angry curses as she continued to hurt herself.

_Alright there Belle? _He knew asking her that would rouse her up but he couldn't help it.

_Fuck you Gus, don't make me rip you apart._ She threatened back at him.

Augustus laughed as Gordon whimpered and Linkin soothingly told him that it was normal.

_Don't add oil to the fire Gus _Brian scolded the clown of the group and he obediently quietened down and rushed towards where Linkin and Gordon were currently at.

**LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE **

The moon had blended into the sky and the sun had already risen. This time there were no gathering gray clouds, no thunder or lightning and no rain. The ground was still wet and muddy but it seemed like a good stormless day.

Adorabelle lay naked and bloodied on the ground floor of the Forbidden Forest. She had forgotten where she last threw her school uniform and was simply too tired to move from her spot. She remembered flashes of herself in her wolf form running into trees to simply knock them down. Her sides and shoulders were aching from the impact when she knocked the trees. She could remember pieces of conversation that her pack brothers had with Gordon who had become part of her family over night.

She didn't have the energy to shift into her wolf form and walk or run to the house and grab some spare clothes. So she simply lay there and waited for someone, hoping no predator will come to her in her weakened state. She closed her eyes, remembering how she snapped at Sirius.

_Poor Sirius, I'm so ashamed. _She thought bitterly about herself and tiredly _I'll have to apologise to him when I get my strength again. _

Adorabelle groaned as she sat upright, wet leaves and mud stuck to her bottom and she winced at the uncomfortable feeling against her skin. She reached into her pouch around her ankle and grabbed a dress. The black material slid down her body perfectly and covered her private parts. She glanced at her blood smeared arms and legs and winced hoping no one would see her enter the school.

_Albus first. I have to explain myself._ She listed as she slowly dragged her aching body through the trees that luckily still stood. _Then shower. I'm so disgusting; it looks like someone beat me almost till death just without the wounds for it._

Luckily being a shapeshifter meant your body healed quickly and immune to sickness.

Before stepping away from the shadows of the forest, Adorabelle checked to see if there were any students in the yard but there shouldn't be. The ground was muddy and students wouldn't wonder around now. She closed her eyes to concentrate on her hearing. Faint whispers of girls as they gossiped to each other in History of Magic. A group of Slytherins teasing a first year Ravenclaw. It was almost to lunchtime and Adorabelle knew she had to hurry to see Professor Dumbledore.

She felt her energy returning slowly and the muscles hadn't ache as much as it did earlier. Adorabelle checked left and right again before she quickly jogged to the entrance and slipped through the door easily. The corridors and stairs were deserted as students were still in class, thankfully. The portraits however, looked down at Adorabelle and gasps, questioning if she was alright and gossiping among each other when she nodded.

Adorabelle's right ear twitch when she heard footsteps around the corner, she quickly looked around trying to find a place to hide but knew of none. The pair of feet was closer and she could even smell him. _Sirius. _She realised who it was. Adorabelle stood her ground. Even if she didn't know what she was really doing, she believed it was the right thing to do. To see him and explain why.

Sirius stopped startled at seeing Adorabelle standing in the corridor where it led to Professor Dumbledore's office. He looked at her dirty and bloodied appearance and gasped quickly running over to her.

"Adore, are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere? What happened?" Sirius rushed out in one breath and it made Adorabelle smile despite his worried voice. His touch was gentle trying not to hurt her as she was covered in blood.

"I'm alright Sirius. I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday morning. It was wrong of me. I'll explain to you after I see Professor Dumbledore, is that alright?" she asked softly but quickly knowing her time was running out. Any moment now, students would be rushing out of their classrooms and into this corridor to get to lunch. She couldn't risk other students seeing her in this state. Sirius nodded quickly even offering to walk her to the office himself but she smiled and touched his arm, "I'll be ok. But I need you to not tell anyone of this," Sirius nodded quickly.

Adorabelle smiled and nodded before quickly running to the gargoyle and muttering a password then disappearing up the steps into Professor Dumbledore's office.

Sirius was so confused at what just happened. _Confused_ he thought angrily _that's what my life is revolved around now. Confusion._

He shook his head trying to clear it and walked back into class to collect his books and ready to leave for lunch. James looked at him and grinned. They were dismissed. James threw his arm across Sirius' shoulder, "What took you so long?"

Sirius tensed unsure of what to tell James, his best friend. _Should I?_ He questioned himself frowning _but I told Adore I wouldn't but...James, my best friend._

"Hey Padfoot?" James shook his best friend who was frozen in place with a deep concentrating look.

"I saw Adore before-," Sirius began but James gasped with his eyes wide and butted in making Sirius scowl

"Is she alright? How does she look? Was she still angry at you?" James threw questions after questions and Sirius stared at his friend a little annoyed. He rolled his eyes.

"She was fine. She said she was feeling unwell and was sent to Hagrid's hut to recuperate instead of the Wing cause she didn't like hospitals, we'll see her later during dinner she says." Sirius lied and hopefully he looked like he was telling the truth. James knew when he was lying. His voice sometimes cracked at places and his right eyebrow twitches ever so quickly.

James nodded seeing as it was plausible and continued to walk with Sirius. "That's good. Lily won't be so worried and you can relax now,"

Sirius looked over at James, confused and worried that his best friend knew. Knew that he felt something for Adorabelle. "What?" he spluttered out choking on his own saliva and coughing. James laughed and slapped his back trying to help.

"You've been so quiet and down that's why I knew you were worried about Adorabelle," Sirius nodded quickly as James didn't know. "Come on, let's get some lunch!" Sirius agreed grinning as the two walked to the Hall laughing and joking again.

They entered the Hall where students were loud and already eating. Remus; looking pale and weak was sitting next to Lily discussing about something but Peter was missing. _Probably in detention_ Sirius concluded. He glanced over at the Hufflepuff table and noticed Linkin was missing. _He disappeared during dinner time with Gordon and Gordon was missing today and now he's gone since Adore got back. Lucky._ Sirius pouted as he joined Remus.

"Hey guess who Padfoot saw before Moony!" James exclaimed as he filled his plate. Remus looked over at Sirius interested who he had seen during class hours. "Adorabelle! She came back and told Sirius that she's fine and will be eating dinner with us." Sirius nodded as he drank from the goblet.

Lily sighed in relief as Remus nodded with a tired smile. "That's why Linkin's disappeared again." she stated overhearing the Marauder's conversation. She had been sitting with Remus as he too was by himself. Dorcas and Alice, along with Marlene were all upstairs in the dorms trying on their dresses again. Marlene had left grumbling and feeling very uncomfortable as she hadn't want to try on her dress it was the same from last week and wouldn't have changed but Dorcas wouldn't hear any of it.

"Does anyone know why Gordon isn't here?" Lily asked looking mainly at Remus. James shrugged along with Sirius who didn't really care where the Hufflepuff student was. He didn't know him and didn't want to.

"Well I heard that he left Hogwarts for a family emergency," Remus said as he buttered his bread before biting it. Lily nodded satisfied with the answer. "You could ask Linkin when you see him," Remus shrugged as he bit into his chocolate bar and glanced over at Sirius who scowled unknowingly at the name. It made Remus smirk slightly.

Lily laughed and pushed her hair behind her ear, "He's probably with Belle now, trying to get her nice and comfortable again. They're probably catching up, he was miserable all day. It's romantic that they're reunited again." Remus chuckled as James sighed dreamily obviously off in dream land where he and Lily was a couple. Sirius rolled her eyes thinking terrible thoughts about Linkin _who I would like to pummel to the ground and whisk Adorabelle away._

Sirius was startled by his thoughts. _Whisk Adorabelle away?_ He groaned mentally to himself _where had that come from?_ He was going mad. Why had he thought of such a thing with Adorabelle? It was embarrassing and luckily it was only a thought. He and Adorabelle were only friends – at least he hoped they were. _But the way she touched me before was...different and it made me feel different._ He remembered her palm against his skin and shivered in pleasure. He could still feel his skin tingle where she had touched.

_I'm so hopeless._ Sirius moaned in thought as he continue to eat. _Hopeless and confused._

**LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE **

Adorabelle rested as soon as she was clean again. Linkin had come to see her and returned her uniform that she had discarded in her haste. They chatted for a few minutes about her _episode_ before discussing about Gordon's transition.

"How is he?" she asked as she lay in his arms on the couch in Gryffindor Common Room. Professor Dumbledore had given Linkin permission to enter the room with the Fat Lady huffing and rambling on about broken rules.

"Surprisingly good. He's getting the hang of it. Sleeping it off now." Linkin whispered back to her. The couple could hear Dorcas, Marlene and Alice giggling in the dorm. A second year boy in his dorm; snoring and a couple of first years who were busily rushing through their essays by the fireplace.

"Was he uncomfortable? Gus tells me I'm always cursing," Linkin chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"He didn't talk about it and ignored it pretty well." Linkin paused as he looked down at his best friend, "How are you feeling now? Remember anything?" Adorabelle furrowed her eyebrows to the centre then stopped.

"Pieces again. I remember trees and lots of them," she giggled as Linkin chuckled and nodded in agreement, "I don't remember anything else though," Linkin hummed and pulled the smaller body closer to his.

They became silent and fell asleep with Linkin holding Adorabelle in his arms. Even the noise of the Gryffindor students rushing back to their dorms to get their books for their last classes didn't wake them. The Marauders were surprised to see Linkin and Adorabelle on the couch asleep so peacefully. Sirius scowled but couldn't help that his heart ached again. He admits that he doesn't like seeing them together like that. He grabbed his bag from his dorm and rushed out of the Common Room unable to stare at the two any longer.

When dinner time rolled around, Linkin and Adorabelle were the first ones to sit in the Hall eating together. Linkin had joined Adorabelle at her table seeing as his peers were not there yet. They laughed over a joke and ate their mountain of food. The Marauders were the second to enter the almost empty Hall. James grinned seeing Adorabelle sitting there looking alive and well. Remus was aching but made an effort to sit with Adorabelle before he headed to the Wing for a well deserve lay down.

"Hey Belle! Welcome back!" James exclaimed sitting down beside her. Adorabelle smiled widely and nodded at James. "Padfoot told us that you were staying at Hagrid's while you were sick. How are you now?"

"Much better." She replied in her soft voice and went back to eating. Linkin greeted the others with a nod each and continued to wolf down his meal. No one else seemed to speak after that as a sudden uncomfortableness came over them. Sirius was silently glaring at his dinner as he ate and James didn't know what to say. Remus was observing the situation and looking over at Linkin and Adorabelle who were whispering to each other. Peter was, well, Peter he continued to eat like normal.

The students were filling their rightful tables and Linkin excused himself to join his house. Adorabelle looked up as Lily screamed out her name and was engulfed in hugs by the girls. "You feeling ok now?" Lily asked concern after she hugged Adorabelle again. Adorabelle nodded and smiled. "Good and next time if you disappear like that again, at least write to me," Marlene nodded from beside Dorcas who smiled in agreement.

Adorabelle smiled weakly and hugged Lily who seemed like she didn't want to part with the girl, "I'll try girls," the girls began to eat and talk about the exciting ball tomorrow that Adorabelle wouldn't be attending. As well as the Marauders who would be with Remus when he changed into a werewolf. Adorabelle looked over at Sirius, "Sirius, can I talk to you?" Sirius dropped his fork and nodded as he stood up.

The couple left the Hall and headed outside to the Lake where the giant squid splashed around. "I owe you an explanation," Sirius nodded as they sat down opposite each other. Sirius liked his spot being able to see the moonlight shining on Adorabelle's skin making her glow slightly. It made his heart beat faster and his breath hitch, "Well, ever since I was young every time there's a storm...I become someone mean and terrible. I don't mean it but I can't help it. It's like I'm a different person and I do terrible things. I don't remember what happened after I left the Hall on Thursday morning. My memory is blank from that time to the time I woke up looking like that,"

Her voice was quiet and sad. It tore at Sirius' heart and he had the urge to just wrap her into his arms and hold her there. So he did. He pulled her close to his chest and held her in his arms whispering, "It's ok. I don't blame you. So you don't really remember what you did?" Adorabelle shook her head as she breathed in his scent memorising how he smelt. "And it always happen before a storm?" Adorabelle nodded in confirmation as Sirius held her tighter to him. "Do you...feel anything?"

There was a short silence, "Anger. There's always this anger inside me that I can't explain. I'm not even sure where it's from." Sirius nodded and began to run his fingers through her soft hair. _She's just perfect_. He thought as her eyes close. _So perfect._ "I'm really sorry for being so nasty at you," she apologised again feeling her chest tightened as she remembered her behaviour towards Sirius that day.

Sirius chuckled, "I'm not angry at you I was just surprised but I understand – well maybe not understand but I know now. It's ok Adore. You're still loved," Sirius felt his throat constrict.

_Love? Is that what I feel?_


	12. Heartbeat

**Author's Note:** Heya! Here's the next chapter. It has Adorabelle and Sirius moments but focuses mainly on the guests that Adorabelle had invited over.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or realm that is recognisable for they belong to either J.K Rowling or Stephanie Meyers. I do own the characters that you do recognise but not who portrayed them. Chapter title is from the song Heartbeat by Enrique Iglesias ft Nicole Scherzinger.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Heartbeat**

Saturday morning rolled around and all the female students were missing from breakfast besides Marlene and Adorabelle who were eating their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Adorabelle had yet to visit Gordon seeing at it wasn't her time to patrol. _Come to think of it...I wonder how Gordon will handle _him_ coming today_. Adorabelle mused to herself as she swallowed a mouthful of food. "Morning Belle," Sirius greeted with a grin as he dropped himself onto the seat beside her.

Adorabelle smiled back at him and greeted back. James and Peter joined the small group and she smiled and greeted each. Marlene mumbled a shy greeting from her seat opposite Adorabelle and now beside Peter who was already stuffing his face with breakfast. Marlene was disgusted and edged away from the unmannered boy slowly. Adorabelle crinkled her nose in slight discomfort seeing the way Peter ate was more unmannered then how Meraz and Augustus ate.

And they were wolves.

"You girls aren't getting ready half a day early for the ball?" James asked as he buttered his toast. Marlene scowled and mumbled words as Adorabelle laughed joyously.

"I'm not going and Marlene could care less what the male population thought of her. If he loves her he has to love her appearance doesn't he, Marlene?" Adorabelle asked smiling cheekily at the said girl who was blushing. Marlene nodded meekly and continued to look down at her plate and goblet as they were the most peculiar things to her.

Sirius' leg twitched. He was itching to ask her questions but didn't know how to start. "Weather looks bad," Frank commented staring up at the ceiling that was reflecting the depressing weather outside but changed to being sunny and cloud-free. Adorabelle looked up and crinkled her nose again.

Sirius had noticed that the action made her look adorable. It made his heart beat like a drum. His palms began to go sweaty and the hairs on his neck stood on end. It wasn't from fear or anything but rather pleasure. Sirius found it to be pleasurable to just stare and observe the way Adorabelle acted. Her little nose crinkling or the way her eyes twinkled with excitement or laughter. He loved. _Nope, can't be yet_. Sirius denied stubbornly even if his heart was protesting and his mind was set he wasn't in love with Adorabelle. He strongly liked the way Adorabelle is.

Sirius was about to ask Adorabelle but Linkin had entered the Hall looking tired but the grin on his face wiped away any tiredness he had felt before. Sirius hated this young man. And he didn't understand why. He turned back to look at Adorabelle who smiled widely and waved at best friend.

Sirius scowled scornfully at the exchange between Adorabelle and Linkin. He felt it was unfair that Linkin was so close to Adorabelle. How he was able to touch her and hold her whenever he felt it. Sirius was angry at that reality. He wanted to do that. He wanted to hold her and touch her just like Linkin without being called seducing her.

Linkin had walked to his table and greeted his peers. Adorabelle knew he didn't really like his peers, they'll never be his friends unless they were shapeshifters in the making. It was something that came with being a shifter. Linkin was still fairly new to the business and making friends, he's afraid that one day he might explode and shift into a wolf. He didn't want to hurt his friends.

They were too human.

"Remus sick again?" Adorabelle asked innocently as she ate breakfast. The remaining Marauders nodded in sync. She smiled and nodded. "That's unfortunate, is that why you boys won't be attending the ball tonight?" Sirius nodded and shrugged not minding. "That's really faithful of you to stick to Remus like that," Adorabelle commented her eyes shining brightly recognising the love they held together. _Brothers, just like the pack._ She thought as she watched Sirius' reaction.

"Yeah. Family isn't just about blood," Adorabelle nodded agreeing wholeheartedly. She understood that concept. "Remus is our brother as well as our best friend," Sirius explained. _There's something about her_ he thought as he stared back at her with such eyes that were filled with such an emotion he didn't know _she makes it so easy to open up to her._ "You know our reason, why aren't you going?"

Adorabelle smiled and looked away as she resumed her breakfast, "Link and I have never been to something like this." She shrugged then looked over at Linkin, "Besides, I promised Link that we'll be having a feast in the kitchens," Sirius nodded secretly wishing he would be the one dining with Adorabelle late at night but he had duties to Remus he couldn't leave aside for.

James laughed, "Midnight feast just the two of you?" his eyebrows was raised up and down in a suggestive manner that Adorabelle simply laughed at, "You sure there's nothing going on?"

Marlene sighed from her spot, "We wish they were dating. They've been denying it for so long and if they are dating, they're keeping it such a secret," she commented staring pointedly at Adorabelle who just laughed and shrugged from her side. "Does that mean two are dating now?"

"Nope, sorry Marlene for destroying your dreams," Marlene pouted sadly as Adorabelle smiled. Sirius' body sagged with relief that he didn't know he was sweating over if they were really dating. Adorabelle and James looked over at the heartthrob of the school and stared in question. Sirius grinned at them and winked at Adorabelle who laughed and pushed her plate away from her. "Finished Marlene?" Marlene nodded standing up. "I'll see you boys around today," Adorabelle grinned and linked her arms with Marlene and walked out.

**LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE**

Adorabelle sat on her bed reading a book she had borrowed from Lily, watching the girls get ready and commenting how beautiful they looked.

Lily was dressed in an emerald green dress that matched her eyes. Strapless and flowed to her knees. Her red hair was curled around her shoulders. Her feet were adorned with silver heels to match her silver hooped earrings and heart necklace. Adorabelle had helped her add flowers into her hair as she was dressed to go as Poison Ivy. She wore a belt, also silver, that was also weaved with flowers.

Marlene wore a checker red and white button on shirt. Her sleeves rolled up and the first two buttons of her shirt left open to reveal a small cleavage. She wore a denim skirt that was borrowed from Lily. Her feet were dressed in brown cowgirl boots with heels. Her hair was straightened. Around her neck was hanging a brown cowboy hat. She was going as a cowgirl.

Dorcas decided to dress as Black Widow. She bought a black tight fitting pants made from fake leather and a matching tight black singlet. Her makeup consisted mostly of black and red eye-shadow and a deep red lipstick. She wore a fake deep red coloured wig. Her shoes were black stilettos that Adorabelle inwardly cringed at.

"You girls look fabulous," Adorabelle commented as she finished with checking Marlene again. "Let's go, Dorcas' date is waiting outside and Link is probably getting impatient," she chuckled lightly as the girls rolled their girls but smiled.

"Linkin can never be angry at you," Lily said truthfully, "but you're right, we should get going,"

So the girls walked down to the Common Room, seeing boys dressed in their costumes and waiting for their dates. Upon reaching the Hall entrance, the girls exchanged words with Adorabelle wishing the girls a goodnight and to have fun while the girls tried to persuade Adorabelle to come at the last minute but she declined and joined Linkin over at the kitchen entrance.

"Excited?" Linkin asked grinning as they waited for the house elves to gather their food. The moon was so close to rising and being full that the two shifters hoped the elves would rush a bit faster.

"Of what Link?" Adorabelle asked smiling cheekily and then thanking Mindy for the food and asking the same favour as always. "Let's go," she said as they hurried outside. "You're on werewolf duty tonight," she winked before stripping of her casual clothes. Linkin groaned muttering that it was unfair. Adorabelle just laughed before she shifted.

_I've been waiting all afternoon!_ Linkin and Adorabelle heard Gordon complain in their heads and they laughed. _I'm hungry! _He whined.

_Easy there pup_ Adorabelle teased as Linkin held onto the food by his mouth.

Gordon greeted them near the entrance where they had entered. Jumping left and right seeing the food Linkin held. He eagerly tried to snap his jaws at the bag but Adorabelle growled at him.

_Damn. She really has control over us_ Gordon mumbled as Linkin laughed at the misfortune the new pup had.

_Where's Gus? He is supposed to be watching you._ Adorabelle asked

_I'm right here_ came the voice of Augustus as he appeared from the shadows of the trees and eyed the bag Linkin held hungrily. _That looks and smells good._

_No not yet_ Adorabelle said commanding Augustus who whined _Gus, bring the food back first._

Augustus nodded his wolf head eagerly and grabbed the food from Linkin quickly. Gordon watched the bag sadly and didn't look away until the white object was out of sight and swallowed up by the shadows.

_Come on, your patrol isn't over yet Gordon_ Adorabelle told the new pup who whined but obeyed and ran alongside with Linkin and his beta.

The three young shifters ran alongside through the forest, feeling the rays of the full moon that escaped through the tree tops on them. Adorabelle questioned Gordon of his progress and thoughts of his new life to which Gordon eagerly supplied his answers.

_But I'm having trouble controlling myself from shifting into a wolf in my human form_ Gordon said sadly.

_Don't worry Gordon, it's normal. It took me a while to control myself too but Adorabelle and Brian said you look like you'll be joining us at school again soon. _Linkin assured the new pup and bringing his spirits up again.

_Shh, werewolf alert_ Adorabelle warned her brothers as the strong smell of the werewolf hit her senses.

The three wolves waited patiently but the adrenaline rushed through them preparing themselves for a fight if necessary. Gordon was afraid. He had never been in a fight. And when he felt fear his family felt it too.

_Don't worry Gordon. I'm your beta, I'll protect you_ Adorabelle soothingly assured her new brother who nodded.

They could see the werewolf burst through the trees followed by his faithful friends; a stag, a large black dog and a rat that was running up a tree and away from danger. Gordon and Linkin crouched down low on instinct at the possible threat. Adorabelle stood waiting to see what was to happen.

The werewolf stared at the new wolf and snarled. His lips curled upwards to reveal his sharp teeth that were dripping with venom and saliva. Gordon felt disgusted and wondered if he looked like that when he snarled.

_No venom pup_ Linkin joked but grew serious as the werewolf moved.

_Gordon you need to be very careful. He's watching you since he doesn't know you_ Adorabelle warned.

Gordon felt the fear again but his wolf side was ready. He was born to fight.

**LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE**

They were following Remus again. Sirius and James groaned to themselves as their werewolf friend dashed pass trees towards wherever he was to go. They were surprised to see three wolves standing there waiting. Two of them they recognised from the moon past but the last wolf was ordinary compared to the other two. He was still as big as the other male wolf.

Sirius watched the female wolf who stood still as her companions crouched growling in warning at Remus who began to snarl. She had felt familiar to him. She drew him to her without knowing. He remembered feeling pained when she whined beside her friend who had gotten hurt by Remus.

Remus lunged towards the new wolf before any of them could move. The light brown wolf jumped over to help his friend. Remus snapped his jaws in warning at the wolf but he ignored and leapt onto Remus who struggled to get rid of the wolf on his back. Sirius rushed over to help but was intercepted by the female wolf growling lowly at Remus and occasionally snapping her jaws at him.

Sirius and James paused in their actions to watch Remus stop moving and the large light brown wolf jump down and padded over to the brown wolf. Sirius was satisfied and relief that the brown wolf was not injured. There was silence as none of them moved. The female wolf stared at Remus as though having a silent conversation with the werewolf.

The brown wolf rushed off into the dark with Remus staring after it. The light brown wolf nudged the female wolf and she returned the gesture before glancing back at Sirius and stared. Sirius felt overwhelmed as she stared at him, he stepped back in surprise and watched helplessly as she followed the direction where the brown wolf went.

James nudged his best friend and they stared at the remaining wolf and Remus. The wolf rushed in the opposite direction from his friends and Remus followed. Sirius and James shrugged then followed after the pair.

He couldn't help it but there was something about her, the female wolf that he knew. The way she looked at him and how his heart felt complete made Sirius _confuse and helpless again_. he thought as he ran alongside James.

**LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE**

_Oh, bloody Hell! What is that horrible smell?_ Gordon gasped as he tried to swipe the smell away from his nose.

He could hear Adorabelle laughing at him from behind and turned to throw the best mock glare in his wolf form.

_That's a vampire. It's what we're genetically made to kill but there are exceptions. This coven only drinks on animals' blood so they're eyes are gold in colour. They're safe but we still have to be careful_ Adorabelle explained and Gordon nodded.

He tried to control the wolf in him from running towards the smell and ripping those vampires limb to limb. Augustus met the pair before they could see the temporary home.

_I'm here to escort the pup and you towards the meeting place _Augustus explained as they moved a little away from their home and further into the forest.

Faintly they could make out two forms in the dark. Adorabelle could recognise them as the doctor vampire and the mind reading one. They stood together whispering and she could see Brian and Meraz opposite them with the latter fidgeting every second.

_About Goddamn time!_ Meraz exclaimed in relief seeing Adorabelle walk over to them.

"It's good to see you again Adorabelle," the doctor vampire greeted her.

"_It's nice of you to travel here on my request Carlisle_," the mind reading vampire translated for Adorabelle to Carlisle. He smiled tightly at Adorabelle and quickly glanced at the new wolf beside her, "New mutt?" he asked knowing he roused the shifters in their spot.

"Edward," his adopted father chastised him. Also giving him a look of displeasure at his behaviour. "I apologise for Edward's horrible behaviour," Adorabelle gave a wolfish grin and nodded.

"_It's understandable Carlisle but I've asked you to come here because the man who asked us to help aide in his world's war informed me that the enemy is recruiting newborns._" Edward continued to tell on behalf of Adorabelle. Carlisle listened silently taking in the information she had told him. "Newborns? They're reckless and not so easy to control unless the enemy has a vampire turning them."

Adorabelle agreed with Edward with a nod.

"We haven't heard much from the other covens or any news of missing people." Carlisle informed the beta wolf. "But I have yet to speak of the coven in Italy," at the mention of that human feeding coven, the two amber eyed vampires could hear the growls from the male wolves. "after I discuss our plans here Edward and I will fly over there,"

"_I appreciate your help Carlisle, this war that they have is quite troublesome but it must be done for sooner or later our worlds will collide and more lives will be lost,_" Carlisle nodded agreeing with the young wolf feeling quite astonished at her mature mind.

"I do agree with you Adorabelle and it is best if we give our best and prevent the war from escalading," Carlisle smiled down at the wolf. Even if she was a shapeshifter, he would have felt proud to be her father. Adorabelle had never hated his kind, she knew she was genetically made to and accepted that but she did her best to prevent unnecessary wars between the two.

"What do you have in mind Adorabelle?" Edward asked after being quiet for so long. He often wondered why Brian, the alpha allowed his beta to have such control over the pack.

"_Right now, my plan is to watch and observe. I have yet word for any violence. Linkin, Gordon and I are currently studying here. I hope that during our stay here at this school that the enemy will continue its dormant but I can only hope._" Edward nodded "_however I'm trying to get one step ahead of them and if I can track down the newborns maybe the war will be more in favour of this side._"

"That sounds plausible Adorabelle." Adorabelle grinned up at the doctor, "during your stay here are there yet for any attacks?"

"_None and that's what concerns me. Newborns are never patient. They attack on impulse._" Edward and Carlisle agreed. "You're right Adorabelle. Carlisle what do you think?" Edward asked turning to his maker.

Carlisle was silent as he thought of the best way to work this war, "The only thing we can do is wait like Adorabelle said. But Edward and I will travel to Italy now to speak to the coven there. They will know if there is a large number of humans missing,"

Adorabelle nodded and glanced back over to her alpha. There was a silent conversation that Edward tried to keep away from. Adorabelle turned to face Edward as she spoke.

"_Then that is what we'll do for now. I thank you again Carlisle and Edward for coming and aiding us._"

Carlisle smiled, "You're quite welcome Adorabelle. We will speak soon," he said before nodding at the female wolf and Edward echoed his actions then dashing away quickly.

The howl of the werewolf made the realisation that this war in the wizarding world was much more deeper than they had originally thought.

* * *

Do please review :)


	13. What I've Done

**Author's Note:** Hello! So the the future chapters will be on a slow update as the FIFA World Cup is currently running. I'm a soccer fan and have been watching every match. Yeah I know, that's kinda sad but what can I say? Soccer fan. But here it the latest chapter. Chapter Thirteen. Hmm unlucky number?

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own the characters or ideas of wizards and witches or vampires and shapeshifters as they belong to J.K Rowling or Stephanie Meyers. Lucky them. I also do not claim credit for the chapter title as it was inspire from the song What I've Done by Linkin Park.

**Warning:** This chapter may seem a bit...gorey. I'm really not that well with those scenes but I tried my best. :) 

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: What I've Done**

Just an hour before the sun had risen, Adorabelle had joined Linkin in their '_play_' with werewolf Remus who was accompanied by his friends. Adorabelle froze in mid-step as in the distant she saw a glimmer as the sun slowly kissed the damp grounds of the Forbidden Forest.

_Belle?_ She heard in a distant the voice of her best friend who was concentrating on watching the whining werewolf on the floor bed.

They had been having so much _fun_. Time just seemed to rush by and they couldn't reach the shack in time to have Remus changed back into his human form. But his best friends had not complained. It was rare to see werewolf Remus having so much fun without making such a ruckus and having blood splattered all over the place.

_I have to check this out_ her beta mode flipping through.

Linkin whined a little but nodded and watched as his beta and best friend run deeper into the trees towards the rising sun. His attention was brought back to his '_charge_' as the pack had dubbed the werewolf. He watched patiently as Remus' bones began to snap back into place, his skin shedding any fur that was from his werewolf form.

Linkin could imagine the pain the teenage student would have to go through every month at every change. He would always remember the first time that he shifted. The pain and burning he felt in his very own veins! He had screamed. He had pleaded for death.

But fortunately for him, it was only endured once. And once was one too many.

Remus lay naked on the floor of the damp forest grounds panting and heaving as the pain slowly faded away leaving his body to ache.

_Newborns!_ He heard Adorabelle yell in his head.

Linkin snapped his head towards the forest; he threw his head back and howled loudly. Quickly, his body ran towards the forest only focusing on protecting his beta.

_No, you stay with the wizards_ Adorabelle had commanded him as he watched her fought.

His movements frozen in the command as he whined helplessly as he stayed in front of the confused wizards behind him. His head turned to the side to stare at the friends who helped Remus up ad cover him up as best as they could. His wolf eyes narrowed at them having hindered him from helping.

_Linkin, you come with me to take the humans back to Rubeus _he heard Brian command to him as the much larger wolf appear beside him.

He nodded but the two wolves stood to watch as their brothers rushed into the forest where their female companion fought her hardest against the newborns. Brian didn't utter a thought but he could feel the concern and frustration through their mind link. His alpha took lead in leading them away from the scene and towards the school.

"Should we follow?" James asked Sirius who had Remus leaning against him for support. The four Gryffindor students were confused at what exactly were going on but they knew it was serious. It was also frightening to see that a pack of wolves so large in size was living so near the school.

_Bloody Hell!_ The wolves hard Gordon curse as they watched the new shifter being thrown across the ground and the newborn vampire attempting to make a run.

Meraz and Adorabelle ran after the male vampire after they finished tearing the limbs of the male vampire they had been fighting apart. Augustus padded over to check on Gordon who was getting to his feet – wobbling – but his genes was kicking in and he was healing. Linkin ushered the humans with a nudge of his head at James who understood the gesture and tried to hurry his friends along.

**LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE**

If only they had followed the actions of the larger wolf Brian then they wouldn't have met their Fate. If only they had realised the time and reached the shack in time then they wouldn't have to encounter it.

But it was done for.

The pale skinned vampire stopped as he stared hungrily at the humans who stood grouped together. He smirked wickedly seeing as only one wolf stood protecting but the smirk was wiped away as the larger wolf burst through the small clearing and growled threateningly at the newborn. His lips curled upwards to reveal his pointy white teeth as he crouched and snarled back.

His skin glittered like diamonds as the sun shone onto him. He was lit like a beacon.

Peter squeaked in fright at the beautiful monster before him with the glowing bright red eyes. James and Sirius tried to get Remus in a more comfortable and proper position against their shoulders as they debated whether to make a run for their lives.

The strange creature before them finally snapped his back straight and disappeared for a moment before being violently flung into a tree with a majestic looking wolf growling and biting into its' already dead skin. The teenagers stood shocked and scared to see such an act. The female wolf they had come to know jumped beside her companion and began to tear away the arms of the creature ignoring the screams of pain it emitted.

The sound that the vampire's skin made sounded like bricks grinding against each other. It was such a loud and disgusting sound that the humans flinched. There wasn't any blood pooling out from the wound as the veins was ripped apart and dangled around along with pieces of muscles that was torn roughly. The vampire screeched as the female wolf snapped his arm bone in half in order to get rid of the limb. Peter flinched and winced having seen such an act.

"What- what- what is going on?" James stammered unsure of what to make of this as he glanced at the wolves in front of him and his friends to the creature who was still struggling away from one less limb.

"It's...a...vampire," they heard Remus whisper his throat hoarse and slightly itchy. The coughs racking his body as Sirius tried to get a stronger grip on one of his best friends.

The vampire was silent. The male wolf howled in victory as his jaws held their prize – the head of the vampire as it was still blinking at the humans, its mouth open in a silent scream as it continued to watch them. The female wolf growled at the wolf beside her and he ran back into the forest where the humans had finally realised that black smoke was floating into the morning sky from the forest.

"They started a fire!" Sirius cried out in awe and shock just to watch as two more wolves came out to drag the body parts of the creature back into the woods.

His friends continue to stare at the black smoke that faded away into the air. Sirius attention was focused more on the female wolf who limped slowly over to the very large wolf that stood beside the male wolf he had met a month ago. His heart pounded from the adrenaline of facing such a monster and the way the female wolf was hurt.

His breath became heavier as the larger wolf rubbed his head against the female wolf in such an intimate way. a way that made him jealous and reminded him of Adorabelle and Linkin. He felt foolish though as reality hit him. She was an animal. He was human. _So why am I feeling like this?_

So he looked away and nudged his friends, "Let's get out of here," he whispered feeling so tired. Emotionally tired.

He realised the wolves somehow were communicating with each other as the larger wolf disappeared into the woods almost as fast as the vampire before. The female wolf walked alongside with them, her limp slowly beginning to disappear _or she's a good actress_. Sirius thought proudly as he helped Remus walk. The other light brown wolf that they were familiar with was walking behind them.

But Sirius saw the way he looked worriedly at her as he first saw her limp over to them. He felt a wicked satisfaction that the light brown wolf couldn't comfort his companion like usual. It was such a Slytherin action. Selfish and cruel.

"Blimey!" the wizards heard Hagrid's deep voice as he appeared before them in his trench coat. Hagrid nodded over at the wolves who stood to the side watching the half giant inspect the wizards before ushering them into his warm hut. "Here yeh go. Albus told me ter give yeh these. An' hopefully talk ter yeh later,"

The half giant handed a bag over to the male wolf as the female nodded and together they ran into the woods again. Rubeus Hagrid may have not be entirely intellectual but he had noticed the blood that streaked the female wolves' leg and was worried. He entered his hut to scratch his chin where the facial hair grew long and thick. "Tea?" he asked the four shaken students as he boiled the pot. There was no response from any of the students and it worried him.

"Albus will be comin' soon," the four students nodded and huddled closer to the fire especially Remus. Remus was exhausted. He could feel his mind slipping off into sleep but he pushed himself to stay awake. "Ge' sum sleep Remus,"

The said student finally nodded and succumbed to the darkness as he relaxed back against the chair he was dropped in. Sirius stared at the fire rubbing his hands together to warm them up. None of them had any more energy to fight the darkness that threatened to take them away. They were simply too exhausted after a night of running after Remus and the adventures of the morning.

There was a soft knock on the door as Hagrid went to open it knowing it was Albus Dumbledore.

"Good morning Rubeus," the half giant greeted his former headmaster back and beckoned the aging man inside to be surprised to see the American exchange student behind. "Ah yes Mister McCay will be assisting me," the gruff looking American exchange student stepped into the small hut that seemed to be cramp with the amount of people inside.

Sirius' half shut eyes snapped open and the tiredness that he felt just a second ago was wiped from his system as before him stood the student he was beginning to hate. "Professor?" Sirius asked unsure at why this student was here. _Had the headmaster told on Remus' secret? What was going to be his lie? Did that mean Adorabelle would be involved in this mess? _

"It's quite alright Mister Black. Mister McCay is more knowledgeable in the creatures you have faced this morning," Sirius nodded slowly unsure and confused but sat up straighter to listen. "Mister McCay?" Professor Dumbledore urged the said student to begin on the topic that he himself did not know of.

**LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE**

Linkin frowned deeply, the creases in his forehead clear as he stood in front of his best friend's Gryffindor friends. _I shouldn't be the one standing here_ he angrily thought as he stared at their tired faces. Remus had already fallen into a deep sleep and he was the only one of the group he tolerated.

"What happened exactly?" Linkin asked pretending he had no idea what was going on. Sirius glanced around at his friends seeing their tired but eager expressions and knowing he would be their mouth. "I won't ask why you were there just what happened, the attack," Linkin clarified. He really wanted to get out of this cramped hut and wished desperately that Adorabelle was in his place.

"Remus called it a vampire." Sirius started his voice just above a whisper but Linkin could hear him as the student gestured for him to continue, "it had red eyes and fangs. Then wolves came out and ripped the thing apart," he exclaimed desperate to try and believe that that had really happened to him and his friends.

"Sounds like a leech alright," Linkin stated annoyed and bored. He looked over at his headmaster silently question the older man at why he was standing here speaking to these students when he and his family were supposed to be keeping a low profile.

Professor Dumbledore saw the look Linkin had given him and he smiled with that twinkle in his eye that Linkin was beginning to feel annoyed at. "Perhaps you four could learn more from Mister McCay, his family specialises in eliminating vampires," Linkin tensed up slightly. He was unsure at what game the headmaster was playing at.

"Professor," Linkin began snapping a little. The urgency in his tone was clear as his alpha had not informed him of this new plan. Professor Dumbledore raised his hand a little and Linkin pressed his lips together tightly suppressing the urge to disrespect a well respected man. "Fine," Linkin sighed defeated, "My family are vampire hunters as you could call it. Those wolves are what you would call protectors of humanity."

Sirius narrowed his eyes in thought as the information slowly began to sink in, "Are they your pets?"

Linkin scowled at Sirius for suggesting such a vulgar thought "No they're what we believe in. We can't always be there to hunt these things so we rely mostly on the wolves," Linkin smirked proudly as he crossed his arms over his chest, "you can also say their like family." Sirius nodded not knowing how true his words had meant.

His eyes slowly fluttering close but would snap back open as Sirius shook himself awake. "Adore." Sirius blurted out as Linkin looked over at him wary, "Is she also a hunter?" Linkin narrowed his eyes and if Sirius hadn't feel so tired and struggling to keep his eyes open he would have glared right back at the American.

"She knows of what I do and acknowledges the presences of leeches," Sirius nodded satisfied and slowly drifted off to sleep. Hagrid opened the door to another knocking and smiled down at the two visitors. Brian and Adorabelle. The alpha and the beta.

"Why are we changing plans?" Linkin blurted out confused and irritated from the lack of sleep. Adorabelle looked at him sympathetically as Brian narrowed his eyes in warning at the younger shifter.

"Albus has informed me of the change, he plans to slowly ease the idea of you being a _leech_ hunter into their minds. It'll make fighting the war easier," Brian explained as Linkin nodded slowly.

Adorabelle beamed at her best friend and punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Don't worry about Gordon, we're having him as a relative of your. Although the truth is unsure but it's a possibility right?" Linkin nodded finally smiling as he felt much better with his best friend beside him. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Linkin nodded eagerly and followed his beta towards the school again.

Although he didn't really understand why the leeches had attacked or what his best friend and alpha really knew.

But he understood that the war had just begun.

* * *

Don't forget to review :)


	14. Airplanes

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank phoenixblo0d, BloodyWay2411, 4wolfbane4 and insomniacawake for adding this story to their favourite list. Also thank you to bleedingcrimson and luna for adding this to their alerts. And thankful Artemis' hunters for adding me to the Autho's alert.

Also this chapter is shorter than the others and it's mostly from Sirius' point. It gives a little more depth about Sirius' family.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or the idea of vampires, werewolves, witches or wizards for they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. Lucky them. I also give credit to BoB and Hayley Williams for the chapter title. I do own the characters that are not familiar but not who they portray.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Airplanes **

Sirius woke up. His head was pounding like he had too many firewhiskeys. His body was aching. And he had a really bad dream. A nightmare you could say. He had dreamt of vampires, wolves and then Linkin. And Sirius dreaming of Linkin is a nightmare itself. He glanced over at where his friends would be sleeping. He groaned pressing the heels of his hands to his forehead.

_No _Sirius denied shutting his eyes tightly. _No way did any of that happened. It was a dream, really bad dream that's all._

But Sirius knew there was no reason why he and his friends were all lying on the floor of Hagrid's hut with blankets covering their body. He could hear James mumbling in his sleep about Lily Evans. Peter squeaking and twitching in his sleep in the corner. Sirius remembered Remus falling asleep on the armchair and looked over in that direction only to see an empty chair.

"Remus?" Sirius whispered feeling his throat burn from being dry. "Remus?" but he was only replied with the snores of his other friends. He stood up slowly but the burns of his aching muscles made him groan.

"So you must have been terrified about it huh?" he recognised that voice. No matter what Sirius would recognise her voice. It was sweet and soothed his tired aching body. "You sure you should be up and about already Remus? You can go get some rest and leave the guys to me," and the selfish part of Sirius wanted his best friend to agree and by some miracle that his other two friends would be asleep for the rest of the day. He just wanted to have Adorabelle to himself. Without anyone else. Especially Linkin.

"No I'm alright. Let's check on the others," Remus replied back shattering Sirius' dream.

The door opened as though in slow motion. Adorabelle smiling widely as she led herself and Remus into Hagrid's small hut. "Oh morning Sirius. How are you feeling?" she asked sweetly as she placed a brown basket on the table.

"Blimey mate, you look almost as bad as me," Remus joked as Sirius rolled his eyes and dropping himself onto the chair Remus had occupied during his sleep. "But Belle did bring you food," he gestured over to the basket. At the mention of food, Sirius subconsciously salivated. Adorabelle laughed at seeing Sirius' action. "Come on; wake the other two up,"

Honestly, he didn't want to wake the '_other two up_'. He had already woken up without a bed, with a killer hangover, his body aching like he had taken twenty bludgers. And already Remus had unknowingly destroyed his moment to be alone with Adorabelle. He was not in the mood to have two more conscious wizards gallivanting about when he just wanted one day with her.

Regardless of how he felt Sirius gave a hard kick at James' leg snorting as his best friend jumped awake spinning around. Adorabelle smiled widely as Peter squeaked awake. His eyes wide with his body hunched forward trying to make himself look small. Sirius rolled his eyes at his friends, "Adore is here and she bought food with her," Sirius narrowed his eyes as his best friend messed his hair and grinned at the chuckling girl.

"Morning James, Peter. Come on over, I bought food" Sirius glanced at Adorabelle as he hurriedly rushed over to the table with the food, knowing how much his friends ate. "I talked to Link," she started, Sirius inwardly flinched remembering last night. He remembered the glowing red eyes and the screams it had made. Looking over to Remus who was on the chair seeming to be deep in thought, James was frowning as he ate and Peter, well Peter sat on the floor looking terribly frightened. "It was bad luck that you guys had to actually meet one of them like that," she gave a sympathetic smile as Sirius could see her look up at him through her long lashes.

It made his heart ache to touch her. It was unfair that his friends were here, unfair that Linkin get to spend so much time with her. He was always getting bad luck. Shit luck for being born into the Black family and shitter luck for being sorted into Gryffindor.

_Not that being in Gryffindor was shit. It's the bloody best thing that happened to me so far_ Sirius corrected.

It was in fact the abuse he got at home when he returned for summer vacation at the end of the school year. That was why his luck turned when he ran away the summer that just passed. He couldn't take the abuse from his father and the looks from his mother so he ran. He ran to James' house where everyone welcomed him in. There he was a part of the family. Back at the Black resident, he was a nobody.

Then school started, he had thought it was just another year, another chapter in his life but then he laid his eyes on Adorabelle Swann. She was beautiful, smart, funny and someone he could really have a decent conversation with. But unfortunately, they were just friends. God he hoped they were even friends. They didn't get moments when they were just together, she was always with Linkin and he was always with his friends.

Sirius never thought about it or maybe he did but he never wanted to admit it but...Adorabelle and him were just too different to have anything other than friendship. She was just too innocent, too untainted for him to taint and scar. Her soul was too pure for something with such a dark past and family history. He was a wizard from a dark family. He didn't belong with her.

"Oh, I heard the ball was a blast yesterday," Adorabelle said. Sirius smiled softly at her slang. "I met a pair of twins before. They were quite humorous. Fabian and Gideon Prewett. They were pulling pranks and the Slytherin table is coloured with all kinds of colour," Sirius noticed the way her eyes brightened and the grin on her face as she recalled the hall to herself. He wished he could go see it. "Wanna go see it Sirius? Remus doesn't seem to look like he can move from his spot anymore, James and Peter look dead on their feet too," Sirius did a quick scan at his friends trying to keep his heart beating normally and not go into overdrive.

"Sure," he flashed her a Sirius Black smile that didn't faze her. She returned it and headed for the door not looking back if he was really following her but she didn't need to. Sirius would easily follow her to the door of Death if she asked him too. He was sick. God he was so sick. Sick in _love__, no it isn't love, just a deep infatuation. _Sirius believed.

Poor Sirius Black so unsure of how he felt. So confused. So lonely.

"How'd you sleep Adore?" Sirius asked trying to start conversation. He felt it was hard trying to sound intelligent while talking to her. He wanted to make a good impression. She looked over at him smiling that soft friendly smile of her.

"Good," she replied back to him blinking twice. It all seemed to be played in slow motion to him. He could see her blinking so slowly at him like she was seducing him. But she couldn't be, Adorabelle didn't seduce, she didn't even flirt. His mind was playing tricks on him but he wished it was true. "I heard the girls talking about you," she bit her lip and that made Sirius gasp. She doesn't realise how much her simple actions affected him. He could feel his loins twitching as he watched her.

_Torture. This is bloody torture._ He cursed taking in memory of the way she bit her lip.

"They say you're the heartthrob of the school," he could hear the teasing in her voice but there was that _something_ he just couldn't get. "Is that why sometimes when I look at you, you look so lonely?" her voice going into a whisper. But that didn't matter because Sirius had heard her loud and clear as though she stood on top of the hill near the Quidditch field and yelled it out. Her voice just seemed to echo in his mind.

_How?_ He looked at her as she stared back at him blinking when she needed to. He swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling so dry as his palms felt clammy. "I don't know Adore, did they gossip how I ran away from home to stay with James? Or that my family are Voldemort followers?" he snapped at her. A defensive mechanism that he didn't know he had.

He stared directly at her, trying to find any sudden change of emotion but there was none. She had hit a wound. A wound that would never heal with time maybe if there was love, lots and lots of love but right now the wound wouldn't stop bleeding. He'll try to patch it up only to have it bleed through the patching. Sirius fidgeted under her soft stare. He felt so ashamed at having snapped at her. She hadn't been wrong. She was simply asking. He felt like such a fool. He felt that the only chance he had with her was ruined. Drained down the toilet because of his awful ways like his father. He hated his father. Orion Black. He was tall and big. His father didn't have the body like Linkin has but rather he was meaty. He had a square-ish face with high cheekbones. He had grey eyes that were cold, almost lifeless when you look at them. Sirius shivered remembering those eyes when his father would hit him.

His mother. Walburga Black. His mother had a willowy figure. Her hair was long and flowed like a black sea. She had porcelain like skin and an oval face. His mother was beautiful, if only she could be sober long enough. She wouldn't, couldn't look at Sirius, there was such disappointment in her eyes that made Sirius angry and hurt at the same time. His own mother couldn't protect him from his own father when the abuses started. She couldn't even stand on her own two feet. She was an emotional drunk, she screamed and cried out hurtful words at him when his father wasn't hitting him.

His brother. His little brother, the Golden child. Regulus Black. He was a year younger and a Slytherin. He was proud of being a Slytherin but there was always something in his eyes and the twitch of his hand that Sirius didn't understand. Maybe it was some sort of deformation. He didn't get along with his brother. Regulus had looked away when Sirius got beaten by their dad and screamed at by their mother. He simply didn't want to be involved. He didn't want to have the same fate as his elder brother.

Sirius looked down to the ground where he felt like he should be under. "Don't worry Sirius, you shouldn't feel lonely anymore. You have friends to surround yourself in. Remus, Peter, James and even Lily, Dorcas and Marlene. And now you have me." Sirius' snapped his head up to look at her. His neck ached slightly from the sudden movement but he didn't acknowledge that yet. "And it doesn't matter who your family is-was, you're still Sirius to me." She was willing to take in his baggage. She was willing to brush aside his dark history and look at him for who he was. She gave him that damn smile that made his heart run a million miles and his pants tightening again.

He needed a shower. _A damn cold shower_ Sirius mentally thought as he smiled at Adorabelle who grabbed his hand. The tingles that he felt vibrated from his fingers along his arm, straight throughout his body. It was amazing. It was refreshing. He tightened his hold on her hand, feeling the soft skin against his calloused palm from the years of Quidditch. Her hand, despite the cold weather felt so warm and it warmed his very soul.

_This is it_ he thought interlacing their fingers together making Adorabelle turn back to face him and smile. She was the key to healing that wound that wouldn't close. He could feel it. He could feel the wound slowly, very slowly close over.

It was a start.

Adorabelle would help him heal the wound and in return unbeknownst to the two, they would help each other learn to love.


	15. Love The Way You Lie

**Author's Note:** Hey! I would like to thank seekAriddle, Dokyou-Faita, and Penelope Halliwell for adding this story to their alerts.  
Although this chapter isn't one of my best, I kind of hate it but it's sort of a filler but with a twist of the plot - more drama to the story!

**Disclaimer:** All characters and idea that are familiar do not belong to me - I wish they did - however they belong either to J.K Rowling or Stephanie Meyers. Characters that are unfamiliar belong to me although the people who portray them belong to themselves. Chapter title is credited to Eminem and Rihanna.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Love the Way You Lie**

Linkin made as little contact to the Marauders as possible. He only went to talk to them if his alpha had commanded and it was only once during the week. Brian had wanted to see how the wizards were dealing with the concept that vampires were real. Frankly, Linkin hadn't really cared what they felt – maybe besides Remus, he tolerated Remus but the others, he could care less. Patrols had doubled, every moment he had when classes ended, Linkin had to patrol with Gordon who was controlling his shifting much better.

Adorabelle did her share of the patrols with Brian. She spends her time finishing her homework and a nap while Linkin's on patrol then the two teenage shifters swap as Adorabelle is due for her shift in patrol. Although there were no other signs of newborns, Brian, Albus and Adorabelle didn't want to take any risk. Adorabelle had been hanging out with the Gryffindor girls during classes and sometimes during their lunch and dinner break; only when Linkin's patrol started straight after classes finished.

Dorcas Meadowes had watched Adorabelle carefully during the week. She noticed Sirius constantly glanced over at the American exchange student like she was going to disappear if he looked away for long. Dorcas noticed that Adorabelle had acted strange but she couldn't really tell since the exchange student and her weren't as close as her and Lily. She found it strange that Adorabelle would go missing during dinner and not turn up till they were all getting ready for bed. Sometimes, Dorcas wild imagination thinks that Adorabelle and Sirius were secretly meeting up but that couldn't happen. _That would never happen._ She pressed her lips together as she half listened to what Lily and Adorabelle were talking about opposite her.

Lily Evans sat beside her newest best friend during dinner. She had noticed that Linkin and Adorabelle were rarely seen together as opposed to a week ago. Sometimes, Linkin was missing from dinner and other times Adorabelle was missing and when the two were together they conversed in whispers then Linkin would return to his table to eat. _Had they broke up?_ Lily mused sadly to herself as she was unsure how to really ask her friend. _Speaking of changes..._her line of though trailed off as she glanced towards Adorabelle's left stopping to stare at James Potter. _The arrogant jerk is acting strange too._

There were no pranks to the Slytherins – save for the prank a week ago but that was the work of the Prewett twins. Lily could feel something happening in her bones. She had noticed the frightened paranoid look in Peter's eyes and the wizard was even jumpier than usual. She had caught him glancing over at Linkin and Adorabelle many times with a look she couldn't describe in his eyes.

Dorcas cleared her throat after she drank from her goblet grabbing the attention of her friends and some other. "Does anyone know where Gordon Call is?" Alice squealed in delight remembering what the once skinny wizard had looked like and now turned into such a hunk.

"I know! He is so good looking!" she fanned herself dramatically emphasizing how gorgeous Gordon looked now. Lily laughed agreeing as Marlene just shrugged. Her friends, mainly Dorcas and Alice rolled their eyes at their innocent friend who would rather books than boys. Adorabelle watched her friends' faces carefully. She knew there was a reason why Dorcas had mentioned about Gordon so suddenly. She shook her head lightly admitting that she would never fully understand _love_; love between a man and a woman who are not related. The love that wasn't sibling like but rather lovers.

Sirius caught the eye of Dorcas as he raised his eyebrow in wonder before she smirked over at him. Sirius snorted wanting to laugh at her flirting. _So naive._ He drank his goblet looking over at Adorabelle who smiled politely at her friends as they gossiped about Gordon Call. Sirius hadn't had another moment alone with Adorabelle as she had seemed to be so busy the last week, either in class or disappearing straight after. His smile widened into a grin as Adorabelle looked over at him and smiled with a nod.

"Girls, they see a good looking guy and they go ga-ga over him," Frank commented moodily from opposite Sirius. Sirius chuckled quickly looking over at Adorabelle before glancing at his best friend who was strangely quiet for once. "Hey James, you ok?"

James jumped startled as he was in deep thought about vampires all week. He just couldn't shake off the feeling that something big was happening. _Why would vampires appear all of a sudden?_ He had often asked himself that question but received no answer. "Yeah I'm alright Frank." He quickly lied then grinned trying to put on a mask, "But we do wonder where Gordon Call went, he became big and then he disappeared," James looked across to Remus who shrugged before burying in his nose into another book on mythical creatures. He turned to face Sirius who raised his brow at him and James knew that his mask was seen through.

"Gordon should be returning next week," Adorabelle stated after the gossips seemed to get more ridiculous by the minute. From being expelled to running into the Forbidden Forest and was eaten by the wolves that howled at night. "He owled Link and Link told me," she shrugged quickly shovelling food into her mouth as her stomach growled with hunger.

Lily nodded at Adorabelle remembering that Gordon and Linkin were friends in Hufflepuff. Alice and Dorcas shared a look both grinning wickedly before staring back at Adorabelle who seemed unfazed by her friends' stares while Marlene shifted uneasily in her seat. Dorcas leaned forward closer to Adorabelle who was still too busy trying to satisfy her hunger.

"So that would mean you and Gordon are friends right?" Dorcas asked trying to sound casual. Lily rolled her eyes at her friend's flirting ways. Ever since she had gone out with Sirius, Dorcas became more provocative towards the other gender. Lily had mentioned it once to her friend but she had laughed and explained that she was growing up. Lily had felt dishearten by her friend's new ways. And now she was trying to worm her into another good looking wizard's pants.

Adorabelle nodded looking at Dorcas a frown on her face that was gone as quick as it was there. "You think you could introduce me to him?" she asked smiling innocently to Adorabelle who stared blankly back at Dorcas. There was one thing that anyone who befriended Adorabelle knew about her was that she could be as blank as a piece of new parchment. Occasionally, there would be no smile on her face, no glow in her eyes and all emotion wiped.

"Dorcas," Adorabelle drawled as she continued to take bites from her meat, "I don't think I should introduce you to Gordon," Dorcas gasped sitting back shocked at the words that was coming out of the usually calm and friendly Adorabelle. Lily and Marlene quickly looked over at Adorabelle surprised much like the Marauders. Dorcas couldn't form words properly, her mouth opening and closing in shock and even shame, "Gordon is a shy wizard...besides, if you're meant to be with him, you'll know," she added cryptically.

Adorabelle flashed Dorcas a smile. Dorcas tried to smile back but it came out as a grimace. "O-ok," she whispered shamefully as she knew Sirius had heard and witnessed it all. She was only trying to make him jealous. All the boys she had flirted and slept with were all to make Sirius Black jealous but he seemed to be unfazed by her actions by her whoring ways. He had continued to flirt and date other girls after they broke up and it made her angry yet broken-hearted to know she meant so little to him.

Lily silently applauded Adorabelle. Marlene hid her smile behind her book as she pretended to continue reading. They never really knew Adorabelle had that wild streak in her. They never knew that Adorabelle could even sound so harsh. _It has been a strange week._ Lily thought amusedly to herself as dinner became quiet on the Gryffindor table.

"Hello ladies, Belle," Linkin's voice sounded behind Adorabelle making her grin as she spun around to face him. Lily smiled widely seeing the couple together. The tension had suddenly disappeared as Linkin provided the correct distraction. "I need to borrow Belle for the rest of the evening, is that alright?" he asked charmingly glancing from Alice to Marlene then finally down to Lily who was beside Adorabelle.

"Yeah sure!" Lily replied excitedly almost jumping up and down on her seat. Linkin grinned and nodded pulling Adorabelle to his chest and together they left the Hall. "Oh, I'm so happy their spending the evening together!" Lily cried out to Marlene who had also noticed the distant between the couple as of late. Dorcas remained quiet whispering with Alice. Beside the girls, Sirius rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself as James chuckled. Remus smiled knowingly as Peter looked confused looking over to Frank who just grinned staring at his girlfriend.

LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE LIKEAFAIRYTALE

Adorabelle allowed Linkin to drag her out of Hogwarts and into the forest again. they quickly shed their uniforms and shoved them into the magical pouch around their ankles and shifted. Adorabelle was quickly bombarded with thoughts from her brothers.

_Hungry, hungry, hungry._ She smiled hearing Augustus continue to chant in his head knowing it annoyed his patrol partner.

_I'm going to kill you Gus if you don't shut up_ Meraz growled threateningly back at Augustus who just laugh and continue his chanting.

Adorabelle and Linkin both laughed mentally seeing Meraz lunge and snap his jaws at Augustus' legs who whined when he got bitten.

_Break it up. Brian will have both your heads if he knows you're slacking_ Adorabelle sternly told them after watching Augustus and Meraz play fight.

_Hey it's our beta!_ Augustus laughed hearing his beta's voice echo with a command making both him and Meraz stop in their fight and continue back to patrol.

Meraz just grunted. _I hope you're here to relieve me of this lug_.

Augustus growled from beside Meraz as Linkin gave a barking laugh at his brothers. Adorabelle smiled feeling right at home again. _Sorry, Link told me that Brian needs to talk to me._

Augustus and Meraz went quiet. Although the two often joked around with each other, they knew that when their alpha and beta 'talked' it was always serious and the outcome was always bad. Since they've stayed at this forsaken forest in this forsaken country, everything has been bad. Meraz growled to himself remembering how his little brother had suffered from the werewolf bite.

_Meraz...relax, it's nothing serious. He just wants to go over with the decision of allowing Gordon to rejoin the wizards._

At his beta's explanation, Meraz felt his anger instantly disappear. Augustus sighed with relief hearing the reassurance of Adorabelle and barked over at Meraz to get his attention.

_Come on, another round and then it's the pup and Link's shift._ Meraz grinned at Augustus' positive thinking and they focused on their patrolling trying to allow Linkin and Adorabelle some privacy as they ran to the makeshift home.

_Do you think Gordon is ready? _Linkin asked through the link as he ran side by side with his best friend. It felt so much like home just running alongside with her again. He missed running and spending time with her.

_I miss that too but I think Gordon is ready now besides, he has you and I to watch him._ Adorabelle informed him with a wolf grin as she looked over at him. Linkin barked in laughter as he pushed his legs to go faster to catch up to his beta who was running ahead of him.

Adorabelle shifted back into her naked human form and pulled out her robe and just slipping that on quickly. She grinned over at the napping Gordon by the door. Brian was sitting on the couch staring at the makeshift map of the forest they had mapped out. He looked up at her as Linkin stomped into the hut, purposely waking up Gordon who snorted and jumped awake with a start. Linkin laughed. Adorabelle rolled her eyes playfully as Brian smiled over at her. "Hey Brian," she lowered her voice and glanced down at the map seeing it expanded.

"Belle." He politely nodded over to her and then look over at the two young shifters who playfully pushed each other. "It's your shift now," he spoke a silent message under his tone that meant he wanted to talk to his beta in private. Linkin and Gordon nodded as they shed their cut offs and shifted into their wolf form quickly finding the other two older shifters to swap shifts. Brian looked back to his beta who watched him with a smile, "Gordon. What do you think?" he asked getting straight to the point. Adorabelle looked down at her hands and pressed her lips together in thought.

"I think he should be alright. Linkin will be there if he shows any signs," Brian nodded trusting that his beta who read people easier than him. "Albus has asked me a favour," Adorabelle frowned hearing this for the first time. She nodded urging her alpha to continue, "He wants me to travel to another pack, asking for their help," Adorabelle hummed in thought, weighing the pros and cons quickly in her mind, "What do you think? I know if I leave I can trust you but I'm just worried there will only be four of you left to defend against the newborns."

Brian had always found it easy to speak freely to Adorabelle. They shared a bond that no one could understand but accepted as it is. He trusted his beta with his life and she trusted her with him. He would never speak this much to anyone not even his pack brothers but only to Adorabelle. "Having another pack in our favour is good. It's in our favour. Plus we don't know exactly how many newborns there are already." Brian nodded agreeing. "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight, after Gus gets some rest," Adorabelle nodded knowing he was going to take Augustus with him. "You'll be in charge till I get back. All decisions and meetings with Albus will be determined by you," Adorabelle again nodded understanding her new roles. "I know patrols will be harder on you and the boys," Adorabelle smiled softly at Brian.

"Brian, I'll sort out the patrol times, don't worry." Brian nodded knowing he would be putting a big weight upon his beta's shoulders. He hated making her do things that he knew he should be doing as an alpha. He hated making Adorabelle handle more when she has enough on her own shoulders. It was unfair to see such a small girl handle so much weight. "Be safe," she whispered pulling him into a hug and rubbing her cheek against his bare chest.

Brian kissed the top of her head enveloping his arms around her smaller frame tightly. "I will," they held each other, clinging to the other one last time before they parted for who knows how long. "You be careful too," Adorabelle nodded sniffing slightly as she had never parted with Brian like this before.

Meraz and Augustus shuffled into the hut to see their commanders in an emotional hug and they knew it was serious suddenly. Brian pulled away from Adorabelle and faced the two shifters. "Gus, you're travelling with me to meet another pack," Meraz and Augustus stared at their alpha speechless. "Belle will be in charge during my absent Meraz," Meraz nodded despite what he really felt about Brian and Augustus leaving.

"What's going on?" Augustus finally asked after explaining what was going to happen to Meraz and himself.

Meraz growled, his nostrils flaring in anger as he breathed quickly, "It's that old wizard, isn't it?" his body was shaking slightly as he clenched his fists in anger, "He wants you and Gus to go get help from another pack," Adorabelle sighed watching Meraz shake in anger. Brian nodded. "Why? We're perfectly fine on our own!" his body shook even harder. Meraz was so close to shifting inside the hut, "Why couldn't he fucken ask them to help before? Why the fuck did we have to travel all the way to this fucken place?"

Adorabelle quickly approached Meraz and wrapped her fingers around Meraz's clenched fists. The shaking stopped as Meraz stared confused at his beta who smiled sadly up at him. "I know how you feel Meraz but Brian and I have discussed for now that it is to our favour if there were more like us fighting," Meraz nodded slowly, "And I will speak to Albus ok?" she softly asked him. Speaking to him like a mother to a child.

Augustus never fully understood what the relationship between Meraz and Adorabelle was but now he could see how much she meant to him. _He loves her._ Augustus smiled to himself watching as the couple; Meraz who usually seemed like he disliked Adorabelle was now calm in her hands.

"Gus we leave tonight, so I advise you to get as much sleep as you can," Augustus nodded at his alpha tearing his eyes from the couple who still stood opposite each other with Adorabelle whispering to Meraz and he nodded.

_Must run in the family then_. Augustus thought amused but also sadly. _But none are meant to be_.

* * *

**Penelope Halliwell**: Thanks so much for reviewing and I'm glad you love the story - I think you love it. ;) but keep reading and reviewing.


	16. I Hate Everything About You

**Author's Note:** Shout out to kali yugah and purplemoon2128!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or the idea of vampires, werewolves, witches or wizards for they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. Lucky them. I also give credit to Three Days Grace for the chapter title. I do own the characters that are not familiar but not who they portray.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: I Hate Everything About You**

Everyone watched him. He could feel their stares at his back as he walked down the corridors and into the Hall for lunch. Linkin had been supportive telling him to ignore the looks and the whispers. He tried, he really did but it was hard from being invisible to everyone to being noticed by everyone. At the same time though, he was too tired to care what the whispers were about, Linkin and himself had run patrols late last night til early morning. He had almost fallen asleep during class a few times but Linkin kicked him awake.

Gordon Call was back. The _new_ Gordon Call.

"Hey Linkin," Dorcas stopped the tall teenager from walking to his table. Gordon glanced over at the pretty brown haired witch who kept glancing over at him trying to be discreet. He admired Linkin. Linkin could be standing next to the most beautiful woman on the planet and still remain calm and collected – as though her beauty never affected him.

"Oh hey Dorcas," Linkin politely smiled turning to face her but continued to glance over at his table. Gordon agreed. He was famish and just wanted to sit down and eat a well deserved meal in peace – well as peaceful as possible.

"Is this Gordon?" she asked biting her lip. Gordon swallowed somehow knowing she was trying to seduce him. He knew her reputation, how she suddenly went from a quiet non-hormonal Dorcas to a Dorcas whose hormones ran a mile a minute. He half noticed her turning to smile at him, flashing those straight rows of white teeth "Hi Gordon, I'm Dorcas Meadowes,"

Gordon could hear and feel his stomach growling in hunger and he mentally groaned. He didn't want to be rude and smiled politely at her, "Hey," with his hearing he could hear Linkin fidget in his spot and cleared his throat. _Well I'm trying to end a conversation_ Gordon thought to himself _but I don't know how. _"It's nice meeting you Dorcas. We'll see you around," Gordon quickly said throwing another polite smile before nudging Linkin with his shoulder.

Nearing their Hufflepuff table, Linkin snorted with laughter. Gordon rolled his eyes at his friend and brother, "Thanks for helping me out _brother_," he snorted with sarcasm as Linkin continue to laugh. He piled his plate with food after greeting people he knew wouldn't have noticed him at all when he was skinny and awkward looking. "Christmas is around the corner-," Linkin rolled his eyes as his mouth was stuffed with chicken, "-ok, maybe it's a month away but you guys need me to stay?"

"Dunno, you have to speak to Belle about that," Linkin explained before he shoved more food into his mouth. Gordon copied his actions wanting to satisfy his growling stomach, "but you should go see your family about your change," Linkin cryptically said giving Gordon a look.

Gordon nodded knowing that he should tell his parents about his shifting change but they were brothers short and patrols were already strained on the remaining pack members. Adorabelle being beta, was now in charge and had to take more patrol shifts with Meraz. Linkin and himself would usually be taking the night shift as Adorabelle and Meraz slept. _Things sure are complicated_. Gordon commented to himself as he continued to eat at a slightly slower pace. "After this, we've got patrol right?" Gordon asked looking over at Linkin quickly. He heard his friend grunt. "Bugger,"

"Tell me about it. Damn newborns make everything so _complicated_," Linkin complained as he stabbed his meat and shoved that into his mouth. Gordon snorted but agreed. He remembered his first time meeting with a new born with its eyes glowing red and fangs dripping with venom as it hissed at him. Gordon suppressed the shiver that ran through his body just as his mind conjured the image of a vampire.

Except meeting the Cullens was a different experience. They did have the same pale white skin and sickeningly sweet smell but without the red eyes, the Cullens had golden eyes. He didn't really know what to think of the Cullens, sure his brothers have all spoke their opinion on them but he was new to the whole shifting thing but despite what his thinks, his body wanted to rip them apart and watch them burn.

"Hey look Belle's back," Linkin nudged him out of his reverie and they turned to look at the exhausted looking Adorabelle walking towards the Hufflepuff table. Gordon could see the weary look in her eyes. She gave a forced smile as she strolled towards Linkin and Gordon with a purpose.

"Hey boys," she greeted them dropping herself right in between Linkin and himself. Gordon watched as Linkin offered his empty plate but Adorabelle shook her head politely smiling over at her best friend, "No, I'll sit with my table soon," Gordon noticed Linkin's lips pressed together firmly but he didn't say anything else to Adorabelle but nodded acknowledging her decision.

"How was patrol?" Gordon asked offering a smile to encourage his beta. He was rewarded with a familiar smile as she turned to look at him.

"Same as usual. Pack meeting after dinner" she informed them with the same soft smile then pushing herself up from the table to stand. "See you then," she leaned down and kissed Linkin on the cheek. Gordon could see the wide grin stretching across his face before Adorabelle turned to face himself and pressed her lips to his cheek lightly. Gordon's eyes widened and he watched as Linkin smirked over at him in an amused way.

Adorabelle shifted back into human form and she could feel the exhaustion seep through her bones. She was so tired after having to run double shifts with Meraz. Stepping into the Hall she could feel the many pairs of eyes watching her every movement as she walked towards the Hufflepuff table. Her legs felt like stones as she seemed to be dragging them along.

Gordon and Linkin looked tired. Her motherly instincts kicked in. She was their temporary leader now and she couldn't do much to help her brothers, they were driven to exhaustion having to patrol for hours. She was a terrible leader and she didn't know how to make it easier on the remaining pack.

She knew Meraz resented Albus. She didn't comment or stop Meraz from expressing his opinion because really she sort of felt that Albus was to blame. What happened if Brian and Gus were hurt and they couldn't get to them in time? So many scenarios ran through her mind, she didn't want to disappoint Brian but she wanted to be there with Brian if he was hurt. But she kept those feelings to herself and thought of nothing but patrolling during her running with Meraz.

"Hey Belle, you ok? You look really exhausted," Lily commented frowning her eyebrows to the centre. Adorabelle smiled politely at her female friend.

"Yeah just feeling under the weather," she lied easily as Lily smiled sympathetically and offered her some pumpkin juice.

"We're all going home for Christmas, are you going too?" Dorcas asked looking over at Adorabelle with an almost smug look but Adorabelle didn't react to Dorcas' pleasure. She didn't frown or give an indication of unpleasantness. Lily threw her best friend a warning but Dorcas ignored it and continued to watch Adorabelle as she ate.

Sirius glared at Dorcas as he overheard the girls talking. _Rude._ He huffed slamming his goblet onto the table roughly. Peter jumped at the sudden sound spilling juice all down his robe. James and Remus stared quite amused at Sirius who continued to glare at Dorcas as the girls were still waiting on Adorabelle to answer.

Adorabelle was slightly startled by the anger and disgust that was clear in his grey eyes. She smiled faintly knowing Sirius cared for her. Tilting her head to the side she stared over at Dorcas who still had that smug smile on her lips. "No I'll be staying here with Linkin. Besides, there's no family at home left," there was no sadness in her answer just simply stating the truth.

Sirius wanted to hold her and whisper sweet nothings into her ear but he held himself back. He watched as Lily and Marlene gasp and fawn over Adorabelle who just laughed and dismissed the lack of family she had. Sirius thought about it again. Adorabelle never spoke of her family. She was always smiling and minding her own business; keeping to herself as she continued to live through the day.

Sirius cleared his throat as James finally took pity on his best friend and nudged the poor wizard out of his misery, "That's ok Adore, we're staying here for Christmas too," the girls stared over at the Marauders; surprised. "Well besides Wormtail – Peter, he's going on a cruise with his mum," Sirius added looking over at Peter who was still fretting about his stained robe.

"Yeah! We can have our own Christmas party Belle." James added, grinning widely at the exchange student who nodded smiling back. Sirius rolled his eyes but smiled back at Adorabelle. "Your first Christmas with the Marauders..." James mused to himself loudly, "it'll be great!" he announced loudly with a laugh.

"That's great James, I can't wait to spend Christmas with 'the Marauders'," she teased back at him with her smile as the marauders laughed. Sirius giving his bark of laughter. "Linkin will be joining us then," she asked glancing at each of the wizard's face who were staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas break.

Although Sirius wanted to object to having spending such a beautiful holiday with Linkin, he knew it would hurt Adorabelle so he shrugged; pretending it was nothing. He felt great for giving a positive answer as the smile spread across her lips into a grin. _You look much more beautiful when you smile Adore_ Sirius thought as he watched Adorabelle turn back to eat and occasionally talk to the girl.

His eyes landed on Dorcas who sat sulking in her spot. Her eyes glaring at the plate before her as her friends around her ate and talked cheerfully. _Yeah you deserve it. _Sirius vehemently thought _stop picking on her. _Sirius knew it was partly his fault. He dated Dorcas for a period of time. She was something new and he **had** fancied her but she didn't like him for being Sirius, she liked him because he was good looking. And now that Sirius had forgotten about his fancy towards Dorcas and his attention on Adorabelle, Dorcas seemed to trying to work her charm and get him to notice her again.

Of course he notices her, Dorcas is a pretty looking girl but the fact that she was also picking on Adorabelle made Sirius notice her as someone he disliked and wanted to keep away from Adorabelle. Sirius wanted to scream and shout at Dorcas for her disgusting way at treating Adorabelle, Adorabelle was just too nice sometimes and wouldn't speak ill of someone.

_And that's why I love her_ Sirius mused to himself a wide grin adorning his lips as he dreamily watched Adorabelle interact with her friends.

Adorabelle quickly ate to her stomach's content and excused herself from the table. She glanced over at Linkin and Gordon who pouted slightly before swallowing their food quickly and following Adorabelle outside. "Meraz wants some chicken, I'll meet you two at the border," the two boys nodded before grinning at each other and racing out to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Adorabelle smiled amused as she watched them.

After rushing into the kitchen and getting Meraz's food order, Adorabelle glanced around at the grounds finding it empty and she smiled. She placed the food into Linkin's mouth as he sported off rushing it to the hut to the hungry wolf. She chuckled as Gordon turned his head to the side feeling embarrassed as she stripped to her bare naked skin and shoved her clothes into the pouch before shifting.

The two wolves head butted each other in greeting. They could see Albus stepping into the forest, Adorabelle nodded in greeting at Albus who smiled back at them.

_Let's go Gordon. You run ahead_ Adorabelle nodded over at Gordon who sprinted off towards the hut where they would have the pack meet.

_Urgh great. That wizard's here again._ they heard Meraz's voice echo.

_Don't be so enthused about seeing him brother_ Linkin joked giving a bark of laughter.

Meraz snorted at his brother who was beside him outside the hut waiting for their beta to arrive with the wizard that Meraz clearly disliked.

_It's not that bad is it?_ Gordon asked innocently but no one answered him _Ok maybe it is, our patrols are crazy, we all want to drop dead after our patrols-_

_We understand Gordon_ Adorabelle spoke a silent order for the young wolf to cease his speaking.

Gordon winced slightly as his mind stopped any thought about the issue. Meraz and Linkin chuckled at the new shifter who was new to having orders ordered at him.

"Hello Mr McCay," there was a nod and tongue lolling from the cheerful wolf, "Mr McCay," Meraz snorted at the wizard who continued to smile at the large wolf, "Mr Call and Miss Swann," Gordon barked in greeting at the aging wizard as Adorabelle nodded and headed into the house to shift and change.

"Professor Dumbledore," she smiled softly at the elder wizard. "Please come in," Albus nodded and followed Adorabelle inside the small hut as the other pack members shifted and looked more presentable.

"Why are you here?" Meraz grunted at the wizard as Adorabelle frowned at the wolf and gave him a look, "Sorry, I'm just tired from running patrols all morning and afternoon," Linkin rolled his eyes as Gordon fidgeted unsure how things will turn out.

"That is what I am here to discuss about to you all," Adorabelle smiled apologetically at the wizard who smiled at her, "I think that patrols can be cut back. There have been no more newborn attacks and it seems safe," Adorabelle nodded at Albus. "I apologise for working all of you so hard,"

Meraz gave a low growl. Adorabelle quickly looked over at Linkin who nodded and pulled his brother outside. "I apologise for Meraz's behaviour, he doesn't agree with our decisions but he'll follow them," Albus laughed softly and nodded patting the young woman's shoulder. Albus could suddenly see the huge weight on her shoulders. "I'll speak to the pack Professor,"

Albus nodded and bid Gordon and Adorabelle goodbye before leaving the hut. After a few minutes making sure that Albus was gone, Adorabelle stepped out of the hut, "Meraz McCay!" she snapped angry and disappointed. The handsome wolf burst through the shrubs and stopped before Adorabelle whining and pouting to the beta who was clearly angry at him. "What were you thinking?" her voice soft and normal again, "I know you have a strong dislike to Professor Dumbledore but Meraz please,"

Meraz snorted but nodded his head. He stepped forward rubbing her face with his own and licking her affectionately. Adorabelle giggled as Linkin rolled his eyes watching his best friend and his brother.

"I forgive you Meraz," she whispered pressing her lips to his snout before he licked her face one last time. Adorabelle turned to face her brothers, "Albus has given us the ok to cut back on patrols. So we'll patrol during lunch then at dinner and during the night when the newborns are more likely to attack,"

The other nodded and breathed out deeply, they were relaxed now, no more extreme patrols and more time to relax. "But Meraz, our patrol hasn't exactly finished yet," she teased before losing her slip on dress and shifting. Meraz cursed and shifted after her hearing his brother's laughter echo through the forest.


	17. 1st Grammy

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody, I know this chapter has been long overdue for it's update but here it is, better late than never as they say. Shoutout to hina lover 1010 and rosebaby123.

**Disclaimer: **I would like to say that I don't own anything to do with werewolves, vampires or the Cullen family and The Volturi from Twilight for they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Also I would like to add the concept of magic, Hogwarts or familiar characters that have been mentioned from Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling. The characters you are unfamiliar are mine but I do not own who they have been portrayed by. Chapter title goes to Sam Hook.

* * *

And so the sky became grey and the sun disappeared around the other side of the world as the moon shined upon Hogwarts in its place. Regulus Black sat among his Slytherin friends. The fire in the fireplace made his face glow. His eyes watched the other wizards and his cousin as they discussed business.

_Business. _The mere word gave a sour taste on his tongue. Regulus often thought about his brother.

Sirius Black. Sure they weren't close but he was still his family. His brother. They shared the same blood, have similar DNA from the same parents. And when Sirius had ran away last summer, Regulus was saddened by that. He missed his brother. True they didn't speak at school and if they did Regulus would always say something Slytherin and they'll start fighting, he wouldn't admit it but Regulus knew he was jealous of his older brother.

His older brother who had girls falling at his feet without even trying while he was shy, too shy to even talk to a girl. His older brother who wasn't afraid to do what he wanted while he was not brave enough to take a stand against his parents. Sirius was so much better than him and when the former golden child was placed in Gryffindor, Sirius became a thorn in their sight while Regulus became a bright star. Regulus would always be second best.

Regulus knew he had no real friends in Slytherin, they were all pretend. They pretended to be his friend because his family had so much power for being such faithful followers of the Dark Lord. They seemed to be such good buddies but every Slytherin was only looking out for themselves. _Just like Severus Snape_. Regulus thought darting his eyes over to the greasy haired Slytherin who was in the same year level as his older brother. There had been such a big scandal when Severus continued to befriend Lily Evans in their first and second year before Severus finally cut off ties with the mudblood. Even if Regulus had a heart the mere thought of being friends with a mudblood was sickening.

"What's going on with that Call boy?" his cousin Bellatrix asked curiously as she stared over at her boyfriend who only rolled his eyes. Regulus was disgusted by the couple. It was no secret that the two who were dating and seeming to like at each on some level were also sleeping with other people. It was absolutely sickening. "He's getting very good looking" she commented.

Regulus shivered slightly when he saw that look on her face. The look of _a bitch in heat_. He thought it suited her look well. _But I guess that's a Slytherin trait, if only I had the courage to talk to a girl_. He sadly thought about his situation.

"That Adorabelle girl is good looking. You thinking of shagging her?" Rabastan Lestrange smirked over at his older brother Rodolphus who laughed with his head thrown back as his arm hanging carelessly across his girlfriend's shoulders.

"I wouldn't mind," he answered his little brother's curious question as the other male Slytherins joined in the twins' laughter.

Regulus rolled his eyes lacing his fingers together as he watched the fire cackle in the fireplace. He could hear his cousin huffing in jealousy before she slapped his arm away from her shoulders. _Another stupid fight from the two again._ He turned his attention over to the couple who was now glaring at each other. The laughter had ceased once Bellatrix had began acting like a jealous girlfriend. No one wanted to move from their spot on the armchairs, they were all too eager to watch this scene unfold.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus were both infamous for their fights in the common room. They were always fighting over one thing or another, like the fact that one of them had slept with the other's _supposed_ best friend or some other like that. _It never gets old_ Regulus smirked amused at them.

"What is your bloody problem Bellatrix?" Rodolphus snarled at his girlfriend who only sat with her arms crossed under her chest. Her eyes glaring up at him as he stared unamused down at her. "You're acting jealous over nothing," he sighed exasperated. Regulus watched eagerly waiting for Bellatrix to have her bitch fit like she usually does. He always wondered how Rodolphus can put up with her ever changing temperament.

"You're so low Rodolphus. Sleeping with practically anything with two legs and a hole in between," she sneered disgusted at her boyfriend who rolled her eyes, "Even sinking low enough to have thoughts of sleeping with a Gryffindor, one that hangs around my traitorous cousin and his _**mudblood**_ loving friends." Her words dripped with such iciness that even the Slytherins around winced but Rodolphus just stood now calmed before her and smiled down at her.

"They're thoughts Bellatrix, I always come back to you don't I?" he smirked at her as Bellatrix released a giggle that made Regulus shiver. "That's my girl," Rodolphus leaned down and pressed his lips to Bellatrix in a disgusting kiss.

_I want to throw up what I ate yesterday out._ Regulus looked away from the disgusting scene and over to Severus who was not at all amused by his seniors. Sitting there in the dark common room dungeons Regulus noticed that he was not at all close to the hooked nose James Potter hating Slytherin. He was on a need to know basis with every other Death Eater recruit but Severus Snape.

It was probably a subconscious thing for the younger Black but the reason – which Regulus had come to realise, was that he didn't like Severus. There was something about the Slytherin that he himself didn't fully trust. It was partly the instant dislike he had for Severus knowing his brother hated the Slytherin. Regulus always wanted his brother to love him like he often saw when he was watching other kids play with their older brothers but no matter his brother saw him as the Death Eater he was going to be just like their parents.

He knew somewhere deep within his heart that it was wrong for what they were fighting for but all Regulus Black wanted was to be noticed and if it meant becoming a Death Eater then so be it.

Sirius Black watched Adorabelle laugh with her friends a few seats along the Gryffindor table during lunch on Saturday noon. He sighed dreamily thinking back to the dream he had of himself and Adorabelle. _Absolute bliss_ he thought shoving another spoonful of something into his mouth. He could hear James and Remus sniggering in the background making his thoughts of Adorabelle disappear – yet again.

"Do you two mind?" Sirius asked frustrated but a cheeky smile played along his lips. _Poor Peter_ Sirius thought glancing over at the confused chubby Gryffindor who was looking back and forth between his friends almost going cross eyed at the same time.

"Oh come on Padfoot, I think now I understand how ridiculous I looked when I first started to fancy Lily," James teased his best friend who only rolled his eyes but that same smile still present on his face. Remus laughed swallowing a mouthful of food yet somehow looked like a gentleman.

Sirius watched with tensed muscles as Adorabelle stood up laughing along with Marlene. There had been moments when Sirius thought that Marlene and Remus make become the perfect couple. They were so similar with their love for reading and their quiet manner but as it seemed they didn't have any feelings for each other besides acquaintances.

Sirius watched as Adorabelle met up with Gordon and Linkin by the doors. They conversed for a while before Adorabelle frowned and nodded slowly. Linkin walked out the doors leaving Gordon and Adorabelle to look at each other and exchanged more words before they smiled and followed their friend. Sirius cleared his throat looking over at his friends who were too busy to notice his actions and ran out the Hall, hopefully catch up to Adorabelle in time.

"Hey Adore! Wait up!" Gordon and Adorabelle paused and turned around as Sirius halted to a stop in front of the beautiful teenager. He could feel his heart beat quicker as Adorabelle smiled so sweetly at him while Gordon looked at him with careful calculating eyes. "Are you busy?"

Adorabelle glanced over at Gordon and nodded at the Hufflepuff wizard, Sirius wanted to scowl seeing the hesitation as Gordon looked him over but he finally nodded and walked out to the courtyard to who knows where but his friends.

"I umm..." this was so un-Sirius like. Sirius Black never stuttered talking to a girl but here he was tripping over his own tongue as he tried to form sentences to speak to Adorabelle, "I thought we should spend the afternoon together" Sirius nodded once to himself feeling proud he could say a sentence without making a fool of himself.

Adorabelle chuckled pushing her hair behind her ear making Sirius' knees feeling weak and a helpless grin stretched his lips. "Of course Sirius," she answered him back lifting Sirius' spirits even higher. "Where do you want to go?" she asked walking side by side with him just following him and feeling quite content at being by his side.

"It's a surprise," Sirius grinned back at Adorabelle who laughed, her voice echoing back at Sirius. He pulled her to a stop in front of a statue, Sirius traced her pretty face with his eyes as Adorabelle looked up at him unsure of his actions but still smiling, "You have a beautiful smile Adore,"

Adorabelle's eyes widened as Sirius winked and kissed her cheek quickly, he turned to look at the statue hoping to hide his reddening cheeks. He didn't know what gave him such courage to kiss her cheeks like that but he was glad he did because he was Sirius Black, he shouldn't be blushing after kissing a girl or even feeling shy to hold a conversation with one.

"_Dissendium_." The statue slide back with a quiet groan and Sirius grabbed onto Adorabelle's hand as she smiled back at him her cheeks a light pink. "Come on, this is a secret passageway that will lead us to Hogsmeade,"

Adorabelle giggled at the mischief in his eyes and the excitement in his voice. She looked down at their linked hands and smiled to herself. Somewhere in her soul, she liked the feel of his hands on her skin.


End file.
